Altered Lives
by lilbit89
Summary: Taylor, Rey Mysterio's daughter, catches the eye of his new tag partner, Matt Sydal Evan Bourne . What happens when Taylor leaves her college life behind for one semester and what happens after that semester ends between her and Matt?
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

_My name is Taylor May Gutierrez, I'm mainly called Tay-May or just plain Tay, it's annoying but everyone loves it. I'm 21 years old (I'm about to turn 22 this year) and a junior in college, starting senior year this fall. My dad is Oscar Gutierrez, if you watch wrestling, he's Rey Mysterio. I'm majoring in Photography in college, I've been taking professional pictures of WWE since I was ten with my own camera and editing them, of course they don't know, my dad does, he puts them up on his My Space and has been fighting for me to get into WWE on an internship, I've applied since my sophomore year in high school, haven't been accepted yet, I don't care, I go backstage when I'm on break from college anyway. I've became friends with Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Melina, Mickie James and Michelle McCool, I talk to Batista, Chris Jericho, Ted Dibiase, Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes here and there, I don't get along with the other divas or their too stuck up for me, I'm rarely ever in my dad's dressing room and when I am, it's for like five minutes. When I'm back at school, I have my two best friends since 3__rd__ grade, Kristy (Christina) and Sammy (Samantha), they both know about my dad being Rey Mysterio since they watch wrestling, and they have been to my house so many times, I have yet to take them with me backstage for some of the wrestlers sake because they may be raped or injured, and they are in training to be wrestlers as well. We also share a dorm room at USCSD (University State of California San Diego), our fourth roommate is a gay guy, he's our friend when he's around, his name is Dan, we call him Dan the Man. I have a few guy friends, but they are only Kristy and Sammy's boyfriends from high school and a guy from my photography class that I hang with only on those days, his name is Phillip, I call him P-H. Right now, it's April, we just got back from Spring Break on Monday, it's been a week now back at school and it's a Saturday night at the dorm room, I spent the whole week at home with my mom, I didn't feel like traveling to Nevada nor Arizona that week to be with my dad. I would rather be with my dad rather than my mom, but I just didn't feel like it. I don't want to be wrestling like my dad, I don't mind watching it, but I don't want to be out in the ring doing it myself. I would LOVE to be on tour with them, their like my family already._


	2. Giving In

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

It's a Saturday night, Kristy, Sammy, and I were in the dorm room, Dan was out clubbing, and I was on the phone arguing with my dad again about applying for the WWE internship.

"Okay dad, I'll try again." I said getting frustrated, Sammy and Kristy were laughing at the funny faces I was making, and I was dancing around holding up my middle finger.

"Just do it for me, I'll push it ahead for yours to be the first to be seen." He said.

"You say that all the time."

"I promise, please?"

"Fine, if I don't get it, I'm not trying again."

"Deal." My dad said excitedly.

"I got to go, I have an application to fill out."

"Okay, love you Taylor."

"Love you too." I said angrily and growled as I plopped onto the couch.

"Your doing it again right?" Kristy asked.

"Yes, I don't know why, if they never accepted me before, why now?" I asked.

"Haven't you grown up backstage, shouldn't you have an advantage?" Sammy asked drinking some of her water.

"Yeah I did, but I was the quiet shy one, no one ever noticed me." I said.

"What do you mean, your crazy and loud around us." Kristy said.

"I'm two different people, the one at WWE and the one here. When I'm around my friends at WWE, I'm the same person, but when I'm actually at the event I'm a different person." I said, Kristy and Sammy have never been backstage, I forbid it.

"Just apply, come on, let's go to the ring." Kristy said as it took her and Sammy to pull me off the couch.

"I don't get how taking pictures of you guys will help any." I said as I slowly walked behind them lazily.

"Isn't WWE coming to San Diego Monday?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, so?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Why don't you go to the show and do your thing? Your dad would be there." Sammy said.

"You can submit it Tuesday." Kristy said.

"Let me call my dad back." I said agitatedly, I pushed redial on my phone calling my dad's cell.

"Hey princess." He said answering the phone.

"Got a quick question for you."

"Ask quickly, I am in the dark match with a new comer." He said hurriedly.

"May I get into the San Diego show Monday?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, I want to see my baby girl and your friends have been asking for you." He said happily.

"Good, I need to take pictures for my application."

"Okay, bye love you." He said before he hung up his phone.

"We can go back now." I said putting my phone back into my pocket.

"I'm hungry, let's go to the cafeteria." Sammy said, I was dragged to go with them, P-H was in there and I sat down next to him.

"What are you studying?" I asked.

"For my Chemistry test." He answered.

"Have fun with that." I said standing back up and walked away.

"Hey, what you doing after class Monday?" He yelled across the room.

"I'm going out, why?" I asked just as loud.

"Can I go?" He asked.

"Not this time, next week." I said winking and walked away, he doesn't know half of it, all he knows is my dad is famous for something and I love wrestling, why doesn't it register in his head.

"Are you going to Raw?" He yelled before I got to the door.

"Are you?"

"Yeah." He yelled, Kristy and Sammy were laughing near the food.

"Me too, maybe I'll see you." I said before I snatched an orange and walked out heading towards the dorm. I went to mine and Sammy's room getting on my laptop, I started the application process for the internship, I know if I get this all my friends with WWE will be happy but my friends here in San Diego will miss me, I heard the main door open and laughter erupting.

"When are you going to tell that poor man?" Kristy asked loudly for I can hear her while I heard them walk down the hallway to my room.

"Never, he doesn't need to know." I said which got them laughing more.

"Your mean." Sammy said, we stayed up chatting when Dan the Man came home at 2, we let Kristy stay in our room so she won't wake a drunk Dan.


	3. Confusion

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I got woke up at 8 by a phone call from an excited Mickie.

"Are you fucking me?" Mickie asked when I answered the phone.

"Good morning to you too."

"Is it true you are coming Monday?"

"Yes, I got to work on my internship photos." I said glancing over at my alarm clock more in shock still.

"Internship, you don't need that, you can get a full time job here."

"College, hello?"

"Job that pays a lot, to you Mexicans, mucho dinero."

"I'm not fully Mexican, my mom is Caucasian. I don't care, I want my degree."

"Finish it on the road, online colleges." Mickie said.

"No thanks, tell everyone it's true." I said.

"I can't do that, they'll be calling you all day."

"Aw, don't you have a house show tonight though?"

"That's too easy." Mickie said.

"Now I know why you went on the road."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Good bye, I'm going back to sleep, love you." I said hanging up the phone, slamming it on the nightstand and fell back asleep, I got woke up every two hours by someone else asking if it was true, don't they believe my dad? I eventually stayed up when I got off the phone with Cena, at least he was decent and waited until 2. I climbed over Kristy to walk out so I could eat some lunch from the cafeteria, we don't keep food in our kitchen because we are lazy and don't want to drive up to the local grocery store nor do we want to waste the gas, we have a water gallon fountain thing. I arrived to the cafeteria going through the normal line, there were a few people there, but most people weren't there since they don't arrive back to the dorms until late at night, or they were at church or they were still zonked out from the club the night before. I grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of orange soda, I paid for it and I went and sat down at an empty table, I saw P-H walk in carrying his notebook and a chemistry book.

"Tay-May!" P-H said excitedly and bee lined over to my table.

"Hey P-H, it looks as if you were up all night last night." I said as I took a sip of my soda.

"I wasn't, I went to bed at like 5. Where are you sitting tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I haven't bought my tickets."

"How can you go and not have tickets?" P-H asked confusedly as he sat down next to me.

"I was going to buy from a scalper out front like I always do." I said, he didn't look happy with that, "Joke, I have tickets." I said as bit into my sandwich.

"What type of sandwich is that?"

"Ham and cheese, want a bite?" I asked as I put it towards him, he took a bite.

"That's good, thanks, when are leaving tomorrow?"

"After photography class, I want to try and catch some of them going in."

"May I tag along?"

"Don't you have other friends going?" I asked as he snatched a drink of my soda.

"Yeah I do, but you don't want me to go? Are you hiding something from me?"

"No, don't you have to go to your chemistry class?"

"Yeah, but I have a few more minutes. You want to ride together tomorrow?"

"I would love too, but I don't think you would like to be with me, I'm kind of embarrassing." I said as he looked at me weird.

"How are you embarrassing, you are so quiet and shy around me."

"You were warned, wait, don't you have your Spanish class tomorrow night?" I asked trying to think of everything possible.

"Right, and I have my midterm in that class, damn." He said.

"Too bad, I'll meet you inside the arena then."

"Why not out in line?"

"If you can find me in line, then yeah, but no cutsies." I said as he looked at his watch.

"I got to go, wish me luck and I'm stealing one more bite." He said as he took a bite of my sandwich once more before he left out the opposing door that he came in from. I sat there eating rest of my sandwich when my phone rang one more time.

"What?!?!?!" I yelled into the phone without realizing it was my dad.

"Is that how you talk to your papi?" He asked.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." I said as I had to giggle a little bit.

"I heard you have been having a long day."

"Yes, stupid Mickie called me at 8 flipping AM."

"You don't like getting up at 8?"

"Papi, it's Sunday, no I don't like getting up at 8 on weekends.."

"Sorry, Mickie had an early flight. I was calling to let you know that the matches for tomorrow, do you have a piece of paper and pen?"

"Can you text them to me, I'm in the cafeteria." I asked.

"Unlike you, I don't have texting on my phone plan." He said, I had my own phone plan and different phone, but the same company as his so we can have free minutes calling each other.

"What about Cena?" I asked.

"Why don't you get off your lazy butt and get a piece of paper and pen?"

"Fine, hang on." I said as I got up from my chair grabbing my sandwich and soda heading back to my dorm room.

"So how's Kristy and Sammy?" He asked as I pulled out my key trying to unlock the door.

"Okay, their auditioning for some Indy League next weekend." I said as I got into the dorm room.

"Good for them, what about Dan?"

"Barely talk to him, he's always out partying. Alright, I got a pen and paper." I said technically, it was the white board.

"Okay, it's going to be a dark match, Ricky Ortiz versus a jobber, HBK with JBL at ring side versus John Cena, me and Matt Sydal versus Punk and Kofi, Mickie versus Michelle, Orton versus Batista, and I think that's it." My dad said.

"Who's Matt Sydal?" I asked as I put the cap back on my marker.

"The new comer I'm tagging with, you'll meet him tomorrow."

"That should be wonderful."

"How?"

"I don't know, my friend P-H is coming to the show, so keep it on the down low, he doesn't know."

"When do you care about people knowing you're my daughter?" He asked offensively.

"I don't care, but I don't want him acting weirdly around me or you know him wanting to hang with me just because your my dad."

"Understood, but I'm still going to hug you and say I love you."

"Backstage, and not in front of my friends." I said as Kristy walked out half asleep and yawned.

"Maybe, just to embarrass you." My dad said.

"Dad!" I whined.

"OOOHH tell him I said hi." Kristy said excitedly.

"Kristy says hi." I said rolling my eyes.

"Tell her I say hi back, I should let you go, I'm going to go hit the gym before the show tonight."

"Okay papi, I love you."

"Love you too." He said before he hung up the phone.

"Who's Matt Sydal?" Kristy asked looking over my should to look at the board.

"Some new guy." I said as I walked back to my room plugging in my cell phone into my charger.

"When did you get up?" Kristy yelled into the room.

"8, stupid Mickie called." I said.

"I missed it?" Kristy asked as I walked out and went into the kitchen.

"Yes, and every two hours someone else called." I said.

"How annoying, what are you doing?" Kristy asked sitting on the couch.

"Waking Sammy." I said as I filled a cup of cold water.

"She's going to be pissed." Kristy said.

"So, she'll get over it." I said shrugging my shoulders, I went into our room throwing the cup of water on her.

"Hey! What the hell?" Sammy said flying up in her bed.

"Get your ass up." I said as I could hear Kristy laughing from the other room.

"Remember that next time." Sammy said as she climbed out of the bed and chased me to the cafeteria, she went back because people were staring, I grabbed a banana (fruit and vegetables were free since they wanted us to eat healthier and lose weight, I want to lose some weight, who doesn't? Yeah, I'm a little plump being size 18, and I'm 5'9, yeah I have a belly on me, I'm not skinny nor am I hugely big, even though I consider myself to be fat since Kristy and Sammy are in shape and skinny, but I can deal with my size for now, and I go to the gym at least once a week, more than that, I only go once a week if I am jammed with homework or projects, I tend to go at least everyday, it's usually two times a day most of the time, when on tour with my dad I go every day with him, and so far I've lost weight since I used to be a size 24.) I went back to the dorm room and Dan was sprawled out on the floor.

"I don't want to know, I'm going to hit the gym to clear my mind some." I said, I threw the peel away.

"We were going to hit the ring if you want to come take pictures." Kristy said.

"No thanks, got to save it for the event tomorrow." I said as I went and changed into my workout clothes, I then did a few stretches before I headed to the gym on campus, it is a good walk, it's on the opposite side of the campus to the dorms. I turned on my iPod listening to the songs John downloaded onto it for me. I walked into the gym, it was empty, well besides me and the employees. I usually go to the gym more when I'm stressed or need some alone time to think. I climbed onto the treadmill, I did it intervals, run for 15 minutes then walk for 15 minutes. 'Should I or should I not tell P-H about Rey Mysterio being my dad? I'm already lying to him pretty much for not telling him. If I tell him, he may only want to continue to be my friend because of the fact that Mysterio is my dad and I have links to the WWE, if I don't tell him, he'll find out soon enough, hopefully not tomorrow, but he'll be mad I didn't tell him. What if he is going tomorrow to take pictures for he can apply to WWE for an internship, then I'm screwed. What if he already knows and he is waiting for me to tell him or waiting for Monday to find out for sure? What if I tell him Monday after the show? That won't work, why is this such a big deal if he knows, Dan doesn't know, he met my dad once but Dan doesn't care about wrestling, even though I figured he would, two men running around in trunks or tights. If P-H can't accept I'm Rey Mysterio's daughter, then he's not worth it or if he only uses me to get backstage to WWE then I know we're not true friends. How would I bring it up in conversation though? "What did you get for # 4, and my dad is Rey Mysterio." Yeah, that sounds fantastic. What about this internship? I really want it, I LOVE traveling with WWE, I love traveling period even though I don't do much here. I already have friends on WWE that I consider family, we annoy each other enough to be family. I think I've always wanted it, but it has slowly been dispersing since they have been declining me every year, but I hope this year is different, I want it so bad. On the other hand, I don't want to leave my friends here, Kristy and Sammy especially. I'm sure they'll understand, they want me to do this just as much as my dad, I'll miss them like crazy. Dan and P-H, well not sure about those two yet, my mom I know I'll see more on tour than I do now. I should just decide if I should go for it or not.' Before I knew it, I was on that treadmill for two hours.

"Ma'am, you have exceeded the time limit on that machine." An employee said.

"Sorry." I said as I went to the stair climber, I climbed 44 flights in a hour, then I did another hour on the treadmill, then I did some weights and one more session on the treadmill, I ran to the bathroom getting sick. "I think I overdid it again." I said as I wiped my mouth.


	4. PH Finds Out

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Kristy's point of View-**

Sammy and I knew Tay-May went to the gym to clear her mind and to think, so we went to the ring to give her some space, we have known her long enough to know when to back off from her.

"Do you think he likes her?" Sammy asked as we were slowly walking back to our dorm.

"He might, I think she might be digging him as well."

"You think?" Sammy asked in shock.

"Yeah, what do you think Rey will do?" I asked, we call him Rey, he insists that we do or call him dad.

"I don't know, let's check the mail." Sammy said as we entered the dorm hall.

"Expecting something?"

"No." Sammy said as she opened our mailbox, nothing was in it so we went towards our dorm room where P-H was standing in front of it.

"Can we help you?" I asked.

"You are Tay's friends right?" P-H asked, we don't hang with him, and she never brings him around us, we might scare him or something.

"Yeah why?" Sammy asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you know where she is at, I need to talk to her?" P-H asked.

"She's at the gym, but you should wait until she gets back, the gym is her privacy area." I said.

"May I come in then?" P-H asked.

"Give us a couple of minutes to clean up." I said grabbing Sammy and tried to pull her into the room quickly.

"I don't mind a mess, my dorm is probably worse." He said, damn, now I can't erase the matches off from the board.

"Sammy, why don't you give him a tour?" I said trying to hint to her.

"But all the dorms are the same." Sammy said, I smacked him across the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?" She asked, it was too late, he saw the board with the matches.

"Are those the matches for tomorrow?" He asked.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"Raw, remember." Sammy said, I nudged her in the side.

"How do you guys know the matches before it happens?" He asked.

"Spoilers?" I asked.

"I would believe you, but I don't know who Matt Sydal is." P-H said as Tay -May entered the room.

**Taylor's Point of View-**

A security guard walked me home since it was getting dark and I was a little dizzy.

"Thanks officer." I said.

"No problem, that's my job." He said as he walked back towards the main entrance. I pulled out my keys and opened the door to see Kristy, Sammy and P-H, P-H was looking at the board.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I shut the door behind me.

"I think Dan's calling us." Kristy said pulling Sammy with her.

"I was waiting to talk to you, what is this?" He asked pointing to the board.

"The matches for tomorrow." I said moving closer to him, I guess this is the perfect time to tell him.

"How'd you find these out?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"I've haven't been entirely honest with you."

"About what?" He asked looking over at me from the board.

"One minute." I said going to my room door opening and closing it, and I heard screams from hitting Sammy and Kristy. "Anyways, you might want to sit down for this."

"I'm a man, I don't need to sit down."

"You know how I said that my dad is famous?"

"Yeah, so? I don't care about that." He said.

"You might after you hear this, my dad is Oscar Gutierrez, also known as Rey Mysterio." I said as his mouth fell open.

"Why didn't you tell me before and why have you been hiding this from me for so long?" He asked.

"Honestly, at first I didn't trust you, I'm always afraid to tell people, I then started liking liking you and then I was afraid you'll leave me." I said as I looked down at my feet, it's true sometimes if people find out who your related to or friends with, especially if their famous, people will just use you to get closer to them.

"I liked you too, but I don't know if I can trust you. I thought you were being completely honest with me and I thought you were going to tell me something this big. Good bye Tay-May." He said as he walked past me out the door. I felt tears come to my eyes, why do I care what he thinks and did I just say I like him? 'I don't care, I don't care, I can make a new friend.' I thought as Kristy and Sammy walked out.

"At least you told him." Sammy said as they guided me to the couch.

"Then why does he hate me and not trust me?" I asked wiping at my eyes.

"He's stupid, he'll get over it and especially if he wants a WWE buddy." Kristy said as Dan walked into the living room from his room.

"What happened?" Dan asked sitting on the coffee table in front of me.

"P-H is being stupid." Sammy said.

"I hated that guy from the start Why don't you guys come to the club with me tonight, Angelo has been asking about his ladies." Dan said.

"Come on Tay-May, it'll be fun and you don't have to worry about any other guy." Sammy said.

"Put your dancing shoes on, we're going even if she says no." Kristy said as they practically dragged me to the shower and washed me themselves, I was fighting them but they didn't care.

"I can shower myself." I said.

"We're making sure you do." Dan said, Sammy carried in a tube top with an over shirt, a mini skirt and Capri stockings.

"Can I dress myself?" I asked, they let me do that as they took turns showering. Kristy put my hair into two ponytails and curled them. Sammy did my make-up and I got to choose my own perfume, I sprayed myself and Dan since he wanted to smell good for Angelo, (his boyfriend, we only met him like a hand full of times), plus some of the go-go boys, and a couple were straight, my dad didn't know I went to gay clubs much less did he care that I was interested in guys, he only cared if I was hurt emotionally or physically or if I was involved with a guy he worked with. He also doesn't like thinking about me liking guys, especially after the abuse I got from Jacob, my long term boyfriend in high school, he learned the hard way not to mess with me by my dad, Cena, Michaels, Batista, and Orton went over there and beat him to a bloody pulp with 2 x 4's and sledgehammers, he was out of school for a month, because of him I am weary about trusting guys and being honest with them and getting close to them. We went to the club and the bouncer knows us by name, he let us and Dan in, Angelo got us a VIP room.

"What are we getting to drink tonight?" Angelo asked as we kissed each other on the lips lightly.

"Apple Martini, please." I said as I set my over shirt on the couch.

"She's having a bad night? Angelo asked.

"Guy trouble." Sammy said.

"We can all understand that." Angelo said as Dancing Queen by ABBA came on, "OOHH, our jam, let's go!" Angelo said dragging us out and down the stairs to the dance floor, we danced the night away, me and Dan were the designated drunks, Angelo was tipsy, he came over to our dorm for the night.


	5. Class

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I woke up with a major headache, I went and showered getting into my dad's WWE shirt I had and jeans, I let my hair naturally dry, and stay down, I put sunglasses on and went into the living room.

"Morning." Kristy whispered.

"Morning. How much did I have to drink last night?" I asked rubbing my forehead.

"A lot." Sammy said.

"What time is it?" I asked as I went and filled a glass with water.

"Noon, your class is in half an hour, and it's your midterm." Kristy said.

"I'm going." I said as I got my midterm project, it was an scrapbook of 8x10 pictures I took of nature, humans, sports and fruit. I was escorted there by Kristy to make sure I got there safe. I walked in setting my scrapbook on top of the pile already formed. P-H was in his normal seat, next to mine, our seats were assigned the first day, wherever you sat is where we have to sit for rest of the semester. I still had my sunglasses on, I walked to my desk which was next to his and slid in to it.

"Hello." P-h said.

"Don't yell at me." I said.

"Your hung over." He said.

"Shut up, just don't talk to me ever." I said as I rubbed my temples and looked up at the clock..

"Taylor, please take off your glasses, the lights are off in here." My teacher said, I grumpily took of my sunglasses.

'This is going to be a long class.' I thought, I took notes and wrote down our final exam that's due the first week in June, creating a slide video of one type of photos, i.e. wrestling, 'YES! I can use it for my internship and my final.' I thought and screamed a little. Our class got out early, I was on the way out. Throwing my sunglasses back on.

"Mrs. Adams, can we use videos?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you need to, only if you run out of photos." She said, I then ran out of the room because I saw P-H coming towards me.

"Tay, wait up!" P-H yelled.

"Why should I?" I yelled back, I needed water and now, I stopped at the water fountain grabbing my hair and trying to re-hydrate myself and over this hang over before I met my dad.

"I want to talk to you."

"Fine." I said standing up wiping my mouth of any water.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted last night, I trust you just a little, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't tell you sooner because I was afraid that you'll only stay my friend because of it, did that answer your question?" I asked turning around.

"I only want to be friends with you just because of your dad, what? How low do you think I am?" He asked running to catch up with me.

"It's just that people have done it before, and I have to be careful, especially with guys."

"I want to be friends with you because I like you."

"So, is that why you got angry last night, it's not worth it." I said.

"Come on, we got to completely talk about this sometime. I'll see you at the show." P-H yelled as he kicked the ground and turned around and walked away. I went to my dorm first dropping off my notebook, everyone was out at class until 5, then they were going to Raw to stalk the guys outside, I think Kristy and Sammy have 2nd to the last row tickets. I drunk one gallon of water and went potty, I took a quick shower getting back into my clothes from that day to smell fresh for the show, my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Tay, I'm not going to stop bugging you until we start talking again." P-H said.

"Fine, I'll see you tonight." I said hanging up the phone. I blew dry my hair pulling half of it up into a clip, I put on some light make-up and smelly stuff. I went and grabbed my purse and made sure I had my WWE badge, my dad made sure I got a new badge every year so I could arrive at a different time than him and he doesn't have to worry about coming and getting me. I dialed my mom's number as I grabbed my dorm keys and dorm badge and headed out of the dorm.

"Hello mom, you going to the show tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've got some news, please come by your dad's dressing room tonight."

""Will do." I said as I went back to the room grabbing my camera making sure it was fully charged and had enough memory then headed out of the dorm again.


	6. Meeting Matt

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I went out to my car driving over to the arena, Cena, Jericho and Michaels were outside playing hackey sack, I parked next to some rental car, I climbed out and grabbed my stuff, I put my purse on my shoulder, camera over my neck and my badge clipped on my shirt.

"Is that Tay-May?" Cena asked.

"Is that Mr. John Cena?" I asked, they stopped their game hugging me.

"What's the camera for?" Jericho asked.

"To take pictures what else?" Shawn said.

"Trying for the internship again." I said.

"Take a picture of this." Cena said playing with the hacky sack by himself, I took two good ones, then they decided to do the can-can which I got on video and picture.

"Thanks guys, have a good show." I said walking away.

"Are we going to see you before or after the show?" Michaels asked.

"You might, but I have an early class tomorrow, no clubbing for me." I said.

"I'll give you a note during the show saying what we are all going to do." Cena said.

"Kinky!" Jericho said, Cena shoved him. I went up to the guard showing him my badge and went in.

"Tay-May!" Orton yelled, he ran down picking me up and spun me around.

"Your excited." I said.

"We've missed you." Cody said as Randy set me down..

"I was going to be on tour for three months in like two months." I said.

"It's already been three." Randy said.

"Remind me to go on spring break, I talk to you guys three days a week at least." I said.

"Still not enough." Ted said, I saw Batista walk by.

"Dave!" I yelled, he turned and looked. "Catch you guys later."

"You better!" Randy yelled as I ran down the hall hugging the big muscle man.

"Hey Tay, college out already?" He asked.

"No, I go to USCSD, remember?"

"Right, I'm kind of busy, call me later?" He asked.

"Sure, do you know where the girls are?" I asked.

"That way." He said pointing to the way he came from, I went into the room marked Diva's room.

"I'm here!" I yelled going inside.

"Taylor?" Melina asked turning around, "GIRL!" She exclaimed hugging me.

"Hey, missed me?"

"Much, tell me everything so far, you got three months to cover." Melina said as Mickie and Candice walked in.

"I told you that was Taylor's car." Candice said as I hugged them.

"She was about to tell me everything." Melina said, I told everything, classes, teachers, dorm room, and this situation with P-H.

" Do you think he only wants to stick around because of who your dad is?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know, I want to find out because I kind of like him, but I'm afraid of the outcome." I said.

"But you might regret it down the road, and he proved his worth, he stuck around when you told him that he was famous, he didn't care."

"I guess your right, I should give him a chance, and if he messes up, it's over." I said.

"Good, you should go see your dad." Mickie said.

"Alright, have a good show, I'll be taking pictures, if I get any good ones I'll email them to you. Are you guys hanging with Cena, Michaels and Jericho tonight?" I asked, I snapped a few pictures of them sitting there talking.

"Yeah, are you coming?" Melina asked excitedly as I walked towards the door.

"Maybe, love you's." I said walking out into the hallway, 'Dad's dressing room,' I thought, I saw some dude I didn't recognize walking the other way. "Excuse me." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked turning around, short black spiky hair, hazel eyes, about my height and very lean guy, he defiantly caught my eye.

"Do you know where Rey Mysterio's locker room is?" I asked.

"I was just heading there myself." He said smiling.

"Oh, is it okay if I came with?" I asked as I nervously put my hands into my pocket.

"Sure." He said, we walked there in silence.

"Thanks." I said knocking on the door, and my dad answered.

"Taylor!" He exclaimed hugging me and pulled me into the room, "Matt come in." My dad said stepping aside.

"Mom!" I exclaimed hugging her.

"Matt, actually, can you give us a moment or two?" My dad asked as the guy walked back out into the hallway.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Taylor, I'm four months pregnant." My mom said.

"Your what?" I asked.

"Pregnant, your going to be a big sister finally." My dad said as I plopped onto the couch he had.

"Are you okay with us?" My mom asked concernedly.

"Yeah, fine, aren't you going to let that dude back in?" I asked, I was happy but shocked about the news, but I had to focus on my pictures tonight for my final and application.

"Matt come in." My dad said letting the guy in, I knew it was defiantly not Matt Hardy.

"Hi Matt, I'm Lucy." My mom said, she stood up shaking his hand and sat back down.

"Nice to meet you ma'am, you are?" He asked.

"I'm Taylor." I said standing up shaking his hand.

"Taylor is my daughter." My dad said.

"Oh, I'm Matt Sydal, your dad's new tag partner." Matt said, oh this is his partner, I smiled widely at him, he was smiling just as wide.

"Your Matt Sydal, I've heard good things." I said.

"You talked about me?" Matt asked looking at my dad.

"Kind of, you ready for our match tonight?" My dad asked, my mom grasped my arm pulling me away from the two men.

"You like him?" My mom asked.

"He's cute, nice smile, but I don't know him, plus why would he want a girl my size? Plus, I'm still kind of territorial after Jacob." I said looking down at her.

"Don't doubt yourself, I think he likes you, his eyes haven't left you since he walked in. Jacob was an ass, plus he's got to be somewhat good if he is in WWE and he works with your dad." My mom said, I turned around looking at Matt, when our eyes locked, he smiled which caused me to smile. "I'm just saying, don't kill the messenger." My mom said.

"Nice meeting you Matt, good seeing you mom, dad." I said as I shook Matt's hand, I bent over hugging my mom and I hugged my dad.

"Hey, why don't you get a photo of Matt and your dad before you leave?" My mom said.

"Why?" My dad asked, my mom stepped on his toes. "OW!"

"What are the pictures for?" Matt asked intrigued.

"My internship applications and for my final project for photography class." I said.

"You want an action shot?" Matt asked.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked as I turned on the camera getting ready, he moved my dad and mom, he jumped on the couch and flipped over landing on his feet, I caught it in a picture.

"How'd it look?" He asked, I showed him and he liked it.

"Let's get a photo of the new tag team." My mom kept insisting.

"What's up with you?" My dad asked, my mom started crying, I don't know if they were real or fake.

"I don't mind." Matt said as I took a picture of my dad and Mat.

"I really need to get to my seat, I have a seat right?" I asked.

"You don't have a seat, your on the ground with the other camera men and women." My dad said.

"Cool, thanks papi, I'm going to the bathroom." I said as I hugged my dad tightly and head towards the door.

"I'll get out of here for your family moment." Matt said.

"Okay." My dad said as Matt followed me out.

"Photographer?" Matt asked.

"No, I just like carrying a camera." I said sarcastically.

"Sarcastic, defiantly not from your dad." Matt said as he walked with me towards the Diva's room.

"Yeah, how old are you?" I asked as I nervously bounced onto my right foot as I stepped.

"24, you?"

"21, I haven't had my birthday yet."

"I have, college student?"

"USCSD." I said.

"TAY!" Cena yelled, I turned around and saw him jogging towards us.

"What?" I asked.

"I want a photo with you." Cena said.

"I took some of you earlier." I said.

"I'll take it." Matt offered, I handed him the camera and taught him how o use it. Cena picked me up to a cradled as Matt took the picture.

"So, Matt, how do you like WWE so far?" Cena asked putting me down.

"Everyone seems nice." Matt said.

"You just met one of the nicest non-company person." Cena said.

"If you two don't mind, I have to pee before I go out to ringside." I said as I hugged Cena and shook Matt's hand.

"A hand shake, he got a hug." Matt complained, I rolled my eyes hugging him. I turned around to walk away and I felt something hit the back of my head. I looked down and saw the hackey sack.

"I'm going to get you!" I yelled as I chased Cena and Matt.

"It was Matt!" Cena yelled as I cornered them.

"You both will pay." I said as I tickled them.

"Camera crew to ringside." Was announced over the intercom.

"Your lucky, but I'm still pissed I didn't get to pee.." I said as I walked away.

"Wait!" Matt yelled after to me.

"Yes?" I asked swinging around

"May I call you sometime?" He asked nervously.

"Give me your hand." I said pulling out a sharpie from my purse, he rolled his long sleeve up, I wrote my number on his wrist. "Not very many people get my number on the first day, I meet them." I said putting the cap back on the sharpie.

"I consider myself to be lucky then." Matt said.

"Very." I said winking at him as I walked to the Diva's room putting my purse up and went to the bathroom before I went out to ringside, I sat down leaning against the padded barrier pulling my camera off my neck. Mr. Matt Sydal, what do you like in a girl?


	7. Raw

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

"Are you authorized to be down here?" A guy asked, I showed him my badge and he continued on with his business.

"Tay-May!" I heard Kristy and Sammy yelled, they already let people in?

"What are you doing down here?" I asked standing up and hugging them.

"We wanted to see where you were sitting, you are doing photos from here?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, did you see P-H?" I asked.

"He was like 30 people behind us, he has floor section I think." Kristy said.

"You want to see Matt Sydal?" I asked.

"You met him?" Sammy asked, I turned the camera around to show him.

"He's cute, don't let him go." Kristy said.

"Give him to one of us." Sammy said.

"Off limits." I said.

"We should get to our seats, take tons of Cena and Michaels for us." Kristy said as I hugged them and they were on their way up to their seats.

"Tay?" A male voice asked, I looked across the ring to see P-H leaning over the barrier, I walked across to him.

"What?" I asked un-enthused.

"What are you doing?" P-H asked.

"I'm taking pictures, what are you doing?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Watching Raw, you were serious about you being related to Mysterio?"

"You want proof?" I asked turning my camera back on showing the pictures I took backstage.

"You are SO going to get an A on your final."

"Who said I was doing wrestling?"

"I know you, when you don't do wrestling, I'll be worried."

"Where are you sitting?" I asked.

"The last row in that section." P-H said pointing to a section next to the ramp.

"Taylor Gutierrez?" The guy from earlier asked.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around.

"You are being paged backstage."

"Thanks." I said as I ran up the ramp behind the curtain to see my dad standing there.

"Who's that dude?" He asked.

"A jerk, we are having a slight argument right now, why?"

"Then why are you still talking to him?" He asked peeking out the curtain.

"He wants to be friends still, why did you call me back here." I asked getting agitated.

"What was going on with your mom and Matt?"

"Why didn't you ask her?"

"She said to ask you."

"It's nothing dad."

"You like him?" He asked in a sing song voice.

"I barely know him." I said.

"But you gave him your phone number?"

"How'd you know?"

"He told me when he came back to my room, he had to ask me something."

"So what?" I said shrugging my shoulders

"Tay, that's my tag partner."

"We're not dating, we just met."

"Think about my career as well, please for your papi."

"Papi, I doubt anything will happen, guys like him don't like girls like me."

"Don't sell yourself short Taylor." My dad said.

"I'm just saying papi, he'll just be a friend." I said.

"Right, I shouldn't need to know about this." My dad said turning around and walked away, I snapped a photo, it had the shadow effect. I took a picture of Ortiz stretching, I went out to the truck taking a picture of the people working there, I took a picture of the Diva's doing their make-up when it was announced five minutes to the show. I snapped a few more random shots, I ran right into Matt.

"Where's the fire?" He asked.

"Shows starting, talk to you later?" I asked.

"Sure." Matt said as I ran down the ramp in time to record the pyrotechnics going off. I recorded the fans screaming and signs. I took as many pictures and videos as I could, I didn't delete any just in case I could fix them with an editing program. I stayed behind to take photos and videos of the set being took down. I went outside taking a picture of the fans lined up when I felt arms wrap around me.

"We're going to the bar at our hotel, you coming?" Cena asked as Michaels and Batista joined us.

"What hotel?" I asked as I stuck the camera out getting a group photo.

"Hilton." Batista said.

"Your not busy?" I asked jokingly.

"Not anymore." Batista said.

"Who's all going to be there?" I asked.

"Us three, Mickie, Candice, Melina, Orton, Cody, Ted, Jericho, and I think Matt might show up." Michaels said.

"Big party." I said.

"We'll see you there?" Cena asked.

"Only for a few moments." I said as I heard my name being called and it was P-H, I shook my head no, I walked over to him, "What?"

"Can you get me in?" P-H asked.

"No, Kristy nor Sammy have been back here yet."

"For my project?"

"No, sorry, I don't allow my school friends meet my family friends."

"I just want to meet your dad."

"Wait for him like the others." I said walking back towards Cena, Michaels and Batista.

"Do we need to straighten him out?" John asked.

"Not now, I'm going back inside." I said as I hugged them tightly before I walked in.

"Tay!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Yes?" I exclaimed back.

"You going to the bar?"

"Yeah, in a few minutes when that lot clears out."

"It's still crazy?" Mickie asked as I walked with her to her car, I recorded some of the craziness. I went inside to where the ring used to be, I took pictures and videos of afterwards and staff members cleaning and the set still be took down.

"Taylor?" Matt asked.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked turning around to see him.

"My car won't start, your dad said that your car was here and that must mean you were still here."

"Do you need a jump? I have cables in my trunk." I asked walking towards him.

"That would be nice." He said smiling widely, we headed to the parking lot that cleared out some, it was mainly WWE trucks that were being packed. "How'd you enjoy the show?" He asked.

"I enjoyed it very much, I could get used to doing the photographs from there, good performance, aren't you afraid doing that flying move?" I asked as I popped open my trunk.

"Done it so many times before." Matt said as he opened his hood and I did the same, he did the cords since I didn't know how to do it..

"It would have been funny if you got electrocuted." I said as I snapped a photo of this.

"You like pain inflicted on others?" Matt asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Depending how it's inflicted and if their seriously hurt." I said as I started heading to the trucks snapping photos of them.

"Falling down the stairs is funny, but there no funny business about getting hit in the balls."

"Men getting hit in the balls is funny." I said as I joined him unplugging the cords.

"Are you going to the bar?" Matt asked slamming the hoods.

"For a few minutes."

"I need to get your number again, it rubbed off."

"Sure, do you have your phone?" I asked as he dug through his pockets for his phone. "Sweet phone." I said as I punched in my number and called myself to get his number.

"Do you have text?"

"Yeah, unlike my dad."

"Thanks for the jump, see you at the bar?" Matt asked as I nodded my head and climbed into my car and drove over to the Hilton.


	8. Bar

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I texted Kristy and Sammy saying I'll be back late. I was met by Orton, Cody and Ted outside the hotel.

"Hey guys, waiting for someone?" I asked.

"Someone about yay tall, yay wide and very beautiful girl named Taylor." Randy said as I hugged him and the other two, we got into the bar and went straight to our table.

"What's your drink tonight?" Melina asked.

"Water, got to drive home." I said.

"You can stay in my room!" Mickie offered excitedly.

"I don't think so, I have an 8 AM class." I said as Melina flagged down our waiter.

"I'll get a Coors." John said.

"Bud Light please." Shawn said.

"Same." Randy, Ted, and Cody said.

"Miller please." Dave said.

"Same." Jericho said.

"Strawberry Daiquiri." Candice said.

"Smirnoff Ice." Mickie said.

"Water, please." I said.

"Don't write that, she wants a Mike's Hard Lemonade, and I'll have a Smirnoff Ice as well." Melina said.

"One drink, that's it. I got drunk last night, I don't need a repeat." I said.

"Does your dad know?" Shawn asked.

"No, he doesn't need to know." I said as Matt walked up.

"May I join you?" Matt asked, I smiled and scooted closer to Melina.

"Have a seat." I said.

"We just ordered, so you have to get your own." Dave said.

"It's cool, thanks for letting me hang with you tonight." Matt said.

"I think that Taylor is getting drunk again tonight and staying in my room." Mickie said.

"I'll agree with that." Ted said.

"You all want me tipsy or drunk so you can get the truth out of me." I said as I took my camera off my neck taking a picture of the five men across from me.

"That flash is bright." Jericho complained.

"How can that be bright? You perform in a ring with flashes just as bright and those lights shining on you." Candice said.

"Take a picture of her." Jericho said rubbing at his eyes, I leaned back onto Matt to take a picture of the three girls next to me.

"Sorry Matt." I said, I snapped a photo, it was the worst picture of Candice, Matt and Cody saw it, they cracked up.

"What?" Candice asked.

"You are no photogenic." I said showing her the photo, Matt put his arm up on the back of the booth behind me.

"Delete that!" Candice exclaimed.

"I want to see." Shawn said snatching the camera as the waiter came back giving us our drinks and took Matt's order.

"That's an awesome picture." John said.

"You are not using that for your class nor your internship." Candice said as I saw John playing around with the buttons on my camera, I took a swig of my drink not thinking anything of it.

"You won't know that." I said.

"She's got you there." Dave said as John finally handed me my camera.

"If I see that picture in your application, I'm going to kick your ass." Candice said as Matt's drink came.

"OOHH, I'm scared." I said.

"You should be." Candice said.

"There's going to be a bar fight." Randy said taking a drink.

"You were the last bar fight." Jericho said.

"It wasn't my fault." Randy said.

"All the guy did was eat the last of the nuts, they were going to refill it." Jericho said.

"He likes his nuts." Melina said as she took a quick drink after that, we all chuckled.

"Your being quiet." I said nudging Matt a little.

"Sorry, I'm just listening." Matt said.

"Who won at hackey sack earlier?" I asked.

"Defiantly not the one that's losing his hair." John said looking at Shawn.

"I am not losing my hair." Shawn said.

"Where do you buy your chaps?" I asked.

"Please don't bring up his chaps." Dave said as I realize I had just finished my drink.

"At least someone appreciates my chaps." Shawn said.

"Whatever." Cody said as he twirled his bottle.

"How much trouble did you all cause when I was gone?" I asked as they ordered another round.

"We pulled a couple of pranks or two on Matt over there." Randy said.

"I'm still pissed at you guys for dying my hair blonde." Matt said.

"Us females have been gossiping and shopping." Melina said.

"The only time we get in trouble is when your around." John said.

"How rude." I said.

"She's the root of the evil?" Matt asked.

"No but she can stand her own ground pulling pranks." Randy said.

"Hey, payback is a bitch." I said.

"Amen to that." Ted said as we all tapped our bottles together. I ended up staying there with them until they got us kicked out at 1 AM. I was a little tipsy, Matt was sober, the others were totally trashed. We got kicked out by them trying to reenact the Full Monty stripping scene and Coyote Ugly dance on the bar scene. Matt and I were snapping photos of it and laughing our butts off at them, we made sure they got to their rooms and settled in safely.

"I've learned a lot about you tonight." Matt said as we stood in the empty hallway.

"Yeah, what about you?" I asked as I took a drink of my water bottle that I got from the vending machine.

"We'll talk about me when your not half drunk. Are you going to be okay to drive?" Matt asked concernedly.

"Let me finish this water, and I should be fine." I said looking at the half empty water bottle.

"Why don't you stay at Mickie's room?"

"Candice and her are zonked out, I have no way to get in their room."

"Why don't you stay in my room?" Matt asked.

"I would, but until I feel more comfortable around you." I said as I finished rest of the water.

"Good enough, let me walk you to your car. Tell me, what's your favorite color?"

"Orange, it's bright and stands out in the crowd."

"Interesting, red is mine." Matt said as we climbed on the elevator.

"Red, fierce and fiery, and outspoken." I said.

"Do you believe in that whole zodiac, horoscope, psychic thing?"

"Some of it, especially when it involves your personality like your zodiac."

"What about the Chinese zodiac?"

"I don't follow that very much, do you?" I asked as the elevator tinged for the lobby and I saw a few Raw superstars still in the bar looking at us.

"When I can, I'm a big fan of Japanese things more than Chinese."

"So if I want to buy you anything for your birthday or Christmas, that's the thing to get you?"

"Pretty much, what about you?"

"Anything to help me with photography or camera wise." I said as we walked outside.

"What is this internship your applying for?" Matt asked as we arrived to my car.

"A photographer internship, it'll get me credit for my college and I'll travel with WWE taking photos for the company during the four or five months of the fall semester, I don't know if I'm going to get it."

"You never know."

"I got to get back before my friends call the police filing a missing person report."

"Text me when you get there?"

"If I remember." I said as I hugged him before I climbed into my car.

"I'll be waiting for your text." Matt said as I rolled down my window.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." Matt said as I pulled out seeing him standing there, he was getting smaller and smaller in my rearview mirror. I like Matt, I can defiantly see this being turned into a friendship. I drove to the dorms, I went inside to find Sammy and Kristy sleeping in the living room, they were sleeping on the couch laying opposite ways laying their heads on the arm rests. I walked over to them kissing them both on top of their heads, I pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it on top of both of them. I cautiously walked back to my room pulling out my laptop and turning it on. I didn't bother turning on the light because I didn't want to shine it out to the living room, I pulled the chip out of my camera holding it until my laptop fully loaded. 'Got to text Matt.' I thought, I pulled my phone out of my pocket texting him I got home safely. I inserted the chip into the proper slot on my computer popping open the software to see the photos and videos, I first just looked through them to see which photos I could save, what I needed to do to each photo, and if there were any that I was ABSOLUTELY not going to be able to fix with my software. I got to the ones from the bar, and I saw this one that I didn't remember taking, it was one of Matt and I. 'God damn you Cena.' I thought, even though it was a REALLY cute photo of Matt and I, I could probably cut me out and just keep it as him. I then pulled out my phone that was vibrating from a text from Matt.

'Good, good nite, text u tomorrow?'

'Nite, don't let the bed bugs bite.' I wrote back, then I went to a new message to Cena, 'I hate u.' Is all I wrote to him, he'll see it in the morning. I stayed up rest of the night editing the photos, and I finished up my application, I printed it out on my printer, I started going through my photos from last night figuring out the best ten photos I had (I was going to use 5 action shots and 5 other shots). I just decided to skip my classes today and work on my project.


	9. Photo

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

Kristy and Sammy woke up about 11 and Sammy came back to our room.

"What are you doing here, you had a class at 8." Sammy asked.

"I'm skipping class today to work on this project." I said as I was rereading my application making sure it sounded okay.

"Taylor, you never skipped class before, what got into you?" She asked as Kristy came to the door frame.

"I was wondering who you were talking to." Kristy said.

"Can one of you read these answers and see how they sound?" I asked as I flipped the pages back over.

"I think that she really wants this now, who got to you?" Kristy asked as Sammy grabbed my application as I went back to my photos going through the action shots trying to pick the best ones.

"Those are good shots, I think you should use that." Kristy said as she sat down besides me on my bed.

"I want to use 5 action shots, and 5 other shots." I said as my phone started vibrating, I picked it up.

"Why do you hate me?" John asked.

"I saw the photo." I said.

"What photo?" Kristy, Sammy, and John said pretty much unison.

"The one from the bar, after the one I took of Candice." I said

"Oh, the one of you and Matt, I thought it was cute." John said.

"What photo?" Sammy asked as she flipped a page over on the application and Kristy tried to steal my laptop but I stopped her.

"It is, but you could of warned me, I look ditzy in it." I said.

"When don't you look ditzy?" Kristy said.

"Tell your friends to shut the ruck up." John said.

"John said shut the fuck up." I said.

"I did not say fuck."

"You just did." I said in a sing song voice.

"I want to see this photo." Kristy said, I shoved her a little.

"Does Matt know about the photo?" John asked.

"No, and he doesn't need to know."

"What if I already told him?" John said.

"You told him?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes, JOHN!" I whined.

"Don't whine to me, he wants to see it."

"Are you with him?"

"Yeah, he's sitting next to me."

"Put him on." I said.

"No, this is my phone, you have his number."

"Fine, bye."

"No I love you?"

"I love you, bye."

"I love you too." John said as I hung up the phone.

"What photo?" Kristy asked.

"Just this stupid photo John snapped last night, how does that application sound?" I asked as I searched through my contact list for Matt's number.

"Okay, a few type-o's and grammar things that you need to fix." Sammy said.

"After your done, can you hand it to Kristy?" I asked as I pushed Matt's number calling him.

"Yeah, only if you show me this picture." Kristy said as I heard the phone click.

"Hello?" Matt asked.

"John tell you?"

"No hello back?"

"Hello, did John tell you?"

"Somewhat, he was drunk so I didn't really understood what he exactly said since it was gibberish." Matt said.

"So, yeah, there's a photo of us, it's okay, but I look ditzy in it."

"I doubt that."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Take it your own way, so, do I get to see this photo?"

"Do you get photos through text messaging?"

"Yeah, you saw my phone last night." Matt said as I could hear John talking to someone in the background.

"Tell John to shut up." I said.

"John, Taylor says shut up."

"Tell her to bite me." John said.

"Tell him I don't like shit." I said.

"OOHH! She said she doesn't like shit." Matt repeated.

"Give me the phone." John said.

"No, you were just on the phone with her, you should of talked to her then." Matt said.

"Guys, shut up. I have to get back to my application and photos." I said.

"I thought you had class this morning?" Matt asked.

"I did, but I ditched it to work on this application and my final project."

"That's not good, I mean about ditching the class."

"Yeah, I've been up all night working on this stuff."

"Then you could of stayed here and talk to me." Matt said.

"I could of, but I didn't plan on pulling a all nighter until I got home."

"Plus, I think your dad might have been slightly mad if he found out you stayed the night here." Matt said.

"You saw my dad this morning?"

"Yeah, I had breakfast with him and went to the gym."

"Oh, that would have been bad." I said.

"So, when am I going to see you again?" Matt asked.

"Um, I don't know." I said.

"Well, I'm in San Diego until Thursday if you want to do dinner or something."

"Why do you want to hang with me if you can hang with the others?"

"You don't want to hang with me?"

"I do, but I figured that you would want to hang with your other friends?"

"No, I would want to know you better."

"Okay, what about tomorrow night?" I asked as I moved my phone in between my shoulder and my ear.

"Sounds good, call me tomorrow, you pick the place and time since your more busy and you know your way around San Diego."

"Okay, let me let you go so I can work on this application."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone and setting it on the bed next to me.

"I want to see this picture." Kristy demanded.

"Fine, I went to the bar last night and Matt showed up." I said.

"OOHH Matt!" Kristy and Sammy said in unison.

"Shut up, well, John ended up snapping a photo of us." I said as I got a text from Matt's phone.

'Where's that picture?" He asked.

'Hold onto your horses.' I said back as I went through my pictures trying to find it.

"Aw, that's cute." Kristy said as Sammy jumped off her bed and joined us on my bed.

"It is, he's hot." Sammy said, I rolled my eyes and snapped a photo of it with my phone sending it to Matt.


	10. Phone Calls

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

"What time did you get home last night?" Kristy asked.

"About 2." I said as I went back to looking through my photos.

"Why didn't you just stay the night at someone's room?" Sammy asked handing my application to Kristy for her to edit.

"The only person that was up and sober was Matt, what would you two or my dad say if I stayed in his room?" I asked as I narrowed it down to 10 action shots.

"Did he offer?" Sammy asked.

"Yes, but I turned him down. Help me narrow this down." I said as I tried to show them the pictures.

"Whoa, you serious?" Sammy asked.

"I might have been tipsy, but I sure in hell remember him offering." I said.

"Why didn't you stay, he could have had sex with you!" Kristy said looking up from my application.

"He doesn't like me, between you two, my mom and my dad." I said.

"It looks obvious he likes you in that picture." Sammy said trying to go back to the photo.

"Talking about photos, which ones should I use for my application?" I asked.

"Print all of the ones and find out which ones print out the best." Sammy suggested.

"That's not bad." I said as I uploaded all the possibilities to Wal-Mart when Melina called me, "Hello?" I asked.

"Are you dating Matt?"

"People say I'm rude for not saying hello."

"Hello, are you dating Matt?"

"Not that I know of, why?" I asked.

"John saw the picture he took of you two on Matt's phone, it's his new wall paper, John said that he asked you to dinner, Matt told John you said yes, John told Mickie via text, Mickie forwarded it to me, she is on the way to L.A. for a radio sow and asked me to dig for details."

"We are having dinner tomorrow night, as friends though. As for the picture, John took it and Matt wanted it on his phone."

"Sure that's right?"

"Yes, 100% positive."

"I'll pass it on."

"Good." I said happily.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Sammy asked.

"Melina, gossip spreads fast." I said as Kristy handed me the application back, I fixed the corrections and printed it out again.

"What's the rumor now?" Kristy asked.

"That Matt and I are dating." I said as I grabbed the application handing it to Sammy again.

"Have you talked to P-H?" Sammy asked.

"He came by last night looking for you." Kristy informed me.

"Just my luck, I'm hungry." I said.

"You should take a nap." Sammy said as she handed my application to Kristy.

"Not until after I pick up my photos." I said as I put my information into Wal-Mart's website.

"Fine." Sammy said.

"Would it be cool if I went to the ring with you guys to take pictures?" I asked.

"Sure, I need more for my My Space." Sammy said.

"Your application sounds good." Kristy said.

"I also got to buy a new 3-ring binder and those sheet protectors." I said as I turned off my laptop.

"Are you going to go to the L.A. house show Saturday?" Sammy asked.

"I doubt it, I don't want to drive all the way down there." I said as I climbed off my bad setting my laptop onto my desk next to the printer.

"What if a certain someone offers?" Kristy asked in a teasing manner.

"No, I have school. I can't spend all the time at WWE." I said as I went through my closet trying to find a new outfit, a knock came to the door.

"I'll go get that." Sammy said as she got up and answered the door.

"What are our summer plans?" Kristy asked as P-H stormed in.

"Tay, may we talk?" P-H asked.

"Talk away." I said as I pulled a pair of shorts out for the day.  
"Alone." He said looking at Kristy and Sammy who just walked in behind him.

"We're going, you want a sandwich and a diet soda?" Kristy asked.

"Please, I'll pay you back." I said.

"You will." Kristy said winking, something tells me I wouldn't like that.

"Their gone, what?" I asked throwing the shorts onto the bed and started going through my shirts.

"Are you mad at me?"

"A little."

"I'm sorry for overreacting." P-H said.

"Apology accepted." I said as I pulled a shirt off the hanger.

"Your still mad, what if I make it up to you?"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked putting my hand on my hip.

"I could say the same for you, how about two tickets to Saturday Raw House Show in L.A?"

"No thanks, would love too, but can't." I said as I picked up my outfit walking past him.

"Why not? Your friends and family don't have to know, have you ever sat anywhere besides the front row, have you never got nachos from the recession stand, have you ever gone without being backstage?" He asked.

"Are you going to keep bugging me until I say yes?" I asked.

"Yes please?"

"On a couple conditions."

"They are?" He asked.

"I pay my own way, you do the driving and we do NOT stand outside to wait for them."

"Deal." He said as we shook hands.

"Where are our seats?"

"We are section 232 row A, we are up one level."

"Good, now ,leave please." I said as my phone started ringing from my dad, I picked up.

"Hey papi." I said as I made sure P-H left before I shut the bathroom door.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"I have plans this Saturday with a friend why?"

"Oh, Vince wants to have a meeting with you about this internship."

"What time?" I asked as I switched my pants.

"2 on Saturday, can you make it?"

"I'll figure something out, thanks papi."

"Did you get any good photos of me last night?"

"Yeah, I'll email them to you." I said.

"I heard you went to the bar with the gang, did you get drunk?"  
"No, me and Matt were sober." I said, when I said Matt, my mom screeched in the background.

"That's funny, I talked to John, he said you were tipsy, and something about a photo and a date tomorrow night." My dad said.

"John has no room to talk, he was drunk off his ass, he stood on the bar stripping, two John took the photo and it's not a date, and three I got to call John and bitch him out." I said.

"You drove home tipsy?" My dad said a little angry and concerned.

"No, Matt made sure I stayed until I sobered up."

"Okay, Matt is such a good guy, did you say thank you?"

"That's why when we go to dinner tomorrow, I'll pay for it." I said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Do you, Kristy and Sammy want to come to the house show Saturday?"

"No thanks papi, I have other plans, I got to let you go, I have stuff to do at my dorm."

"Alright love you."

"Love you too papi." I said as I hung up the phone and dialed P-H's number when Kristy and Sammy walked into the dorm room.

"We're back." Sammy said.

"Hello?" P-H asked answering his phone.

"We need to change our plans, I'll meet you at the event and I'll need to meet you in line."

"Why?"

"I have a interview with Mr. McMahan at 2, and I need to be there early."

"I can't go?"

"No, just me, sorry."

"Okay, I'll see you there." P-H said, he took it better than I thought.

"Are you serious? You got an interview with Vince?" Kristy asked.

"Yes, my dad just told me." I said.

"YAY!" Sammy exclaimed.

"I got to send more pictures into Wal-Mart then." I said.


	11. WalMart

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I went back into my room grabbing my laptop carrying it back out to the living room. "What if I get this internship?" I asked as I turned on my laptop and biting into the sandwich Sammy handed me.

"You go for it sweetie." Kristy said as she sat on the arm of the couch.

"We'll miss you, but we know we'll see you at least three days a week." Sammy said.

"You'll be closer to Matt." Kristy said smiling.

"Just help me with these photos." I said as they helped me pick out another 20 photos, five of them were none wrestling, of course they talked me into buying a 4x7 photo of that picture of Matt and I for them to keep.

"What are you wearing tomorrow for your date with Matt?" Kristy asked.

"It's not a date." I said as I shut my laptop down again.

"Sure, we should buy her a new outfit." Sammy said.

"Let's just go to Wal-Mart." I said as I grabbed my purse and made sure I had my keys.

"What if they hire you as an intern?" Kristy asked as we climbed into my car.

"I doubt that, my dad knows my school is more important to me." I said.

"So, is that why you ditched your classes today?" Sammy asked.

"Personal day." I said smiling.

"My ass." Sammy said.

"I wonder how they turned out." I said as I parked my car in the parking lot of Wal-Mart.

"They'll be fine, trust us." Kristy said as we walked in, I went and got my first round of photos.

"Look how these turned out." Sammy said impress on how good they printed out.

"Their just like the others, I'm not going to get it." I said as we slowly walked over to the school aisle to get the 3-ring binder and sheet protectors.

"At least now you have an interview with Vince." Kristy said as I slid the photos back into the envelope.

"Yeah, after how many tries?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter." Sammy said.

"Yes it does, it makes me feel more horrible." I said when my phone started ringing from Matt.

"Hello Matt." I said.

"OOHH, it's Matt!" Kristy and Sammy said as they jumped up and down some.

"Hey, who was that?" Matt asked.

"My idiot friends."

"Oh, for tomorrow night, how do I get to your dorm?"

"You are not coming to my dorm."

"Why not?" Matt, Kristy and Sammy said almost at the same time.

"Fine, only if my friends promise to behave." I said evilly looking at my two friends.

"We will." Sammy said, I gave Matt directions and my room number.

"Where do you want to eat at?" Matt asked.

"Subway, I'm trying to lose weight."

"Why not Olive Garden? You like Italian?"

"Sounds good, they have the best salads."

"It's a date then." He said hanging up before I could say anything.

"Whoa, wait." I said as I went and wrote him a text. 'A date?' I asked.

"What??" Kristy asked.

"He's saying it's a date." I said.

"He likes you." Sammy said.

"Don't say that." I said as we went back to the photo center to pickup the other photos.

"Look at this photo, he looks so happy with his arm around you." Kristy said.

"I'm just not ready for another relationship, what if he is just like Jacob?" I asked.

"What if Dan is like Jacob, or if P-H is like Jacob, if he is, then his ass is grass like Jacobs." Sammy said.

"Ands it's only one date, it's not an official date date." Kristy said as I got a text back.

'Yes, date, u agreed to it.' he wrote back and I called Melina, I always talk to her for relationship advice, she was the first person to find out about Jacob, Sammy and Kristy knew something was up but I always fought them off. I got Melina's voicemail, so I called Mickie.

"Hey girl, what's up between you and Matt?" She asked.

"Are you psychic, I was just calling for advice about that." I said as I drove with one hand back to our dorm

"What do you need advice about?"

"About this whole situation, P-H and I are going to the house show Saturday, as friends that I know of, I have an interview with Vince on Saturday by the way, then I have Matt who I barely know who is taking me on my first date with him tomorrow, what if he is like Jacob?"

"Girl, he's not like Jacob, if he was, we would of known by now and he would have been fired instantly, P-H, fuck him. You belong in the WWE with us, Matt had been shy since he got here, you're the first person he's actually opened up to, well, besides your dad."

"I should go on this date?"

"You'll be stupid if you didn't, I would, Matt's a hottie."

"Okay thanks Mickie."

"Before you hang up, send me that picture of you and Matt, I've heard its cute."

"John?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"You know it."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too." She said as I hung up the phone and sent her the picture.

"Your going?" Kristy asked.

"Yes, I know you want to scream." I said as they screamed excitedly.

"Evan Bourne is coming here." Sammy said.

"Yes, Matt Sydal, Evan Bourne is coming here." I said, I locked myself in mine and Sammy's room putting my application into the sheet protectors and I then put the photos into the sheet protectors in the order of my favorite to the least favorites.

"Hey, we're going to the ring, you want to come?" Kristy asked.

"Actually, maybe some other time, I got to go the gym." I said as I followed them out of the dorm going to the gym. 'Matt is so cute, with his hazel eyes, his cute smile, his personality. Why would he like me? I'm so fat, no guy should or would like me' I thought as I did my usual routine in the gym, three hours on the treadmill, one hour on the stair climber and the one hour at the weights, everyone thinks I'm insane working out this much, I got sick trying to do another hour on the stair climber. I grabbed my things and headed out to my dorm. 'Maybe Jacob was right, no one will want a fat ugly girl like me as a girlfriend, what can make me skinny for me to be more attractive and to make Matt more attracted to me? That's it, I can take laxatives and make myself vomit, it will get rid of all the fat.' I thought as I went to the 24 hour pharmacy we had on campus buying some laxatives to use. When I got home, there was a note from Kristy and Sammy:

'Tay-May,

We came back here before our class and you weren't here, after class we are going to Jamba Juice for our sign language class. Love You!

-Kristy and Sammy!'

I took a laxative and was in the bathroom for a while. I went into my room and I pulled out the picture of Matt and I, it was kind of cute I guess. I fell asleep only waiting for what the next day would hold for me.


	12. Preparing for 1st Date

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I was so tired that I slept all the way until 4 PM, thank god I didn't schedule any classes on Wednesdays.

"Tay-May, you got to get up, Matt just texted you, he is on his way over here." Sammy said shaking me, they always read my text messages when I'm asleep, only if it is some one they know.

"I'm up." I said sitting up rubbing my eyes.

"We picked out your outfit." Kristy said entering the room.

"As long as it's not too skimpy." I said, they handed me a knee length black skirt, a pink shirt where the sleeves rested on your upper arms and pair of black high heels. "No way, I'll look way too fat in that." I said waving my hands in front of me.

"Come on, he'll love it on you, he liked you in a shirt and jeans." Kristy said.

"Pick something more for Olive Garden." I said.

"This or nude." Sammy said, I rolled my eyes grabbing the outfit and went to the bathroom taking a laxative that I hid in my hair curlers bag, I took a shower getting into the outfit they picked out for me, I looked in the mirror.

"Look at this, I'm an elephant." I said grabbing a hand full of my fat, I lifted my arms up to do deodorant, "I'm saying hi and good bye at the same time." I said making the fat under my arms move, I growled as I sprayed myself with my nicest perfume, I pulled out my make up putting on lip gloss and pink eye shadow. I blew dry my hair and I started combing it out when a knock came to the door, 'He's here, now I'm as nervous as a kid on their first day of kindergarten.' I thought.

**Samantha's Point of View-**

"What's her problem?" I asked after Tay-May went into the bathroom.

"I think she's nervous for tonight and Saturday, plus P-H's BS." Kristy said as she plopped onto the couch turning the television on.

"Why is she nervous about tonight, it's only a date, it's a friend date." I said sitting down next to her.

"The last person she went with was Jacob, I'll be nervous too." Kristy said.

"Matt's not Jacob though."

"It doesn't matter, after all the shit Jacob did to her, in her mind she still thinks that all men are bad or the same way and she'll be very wary of them won't you?"

"True, what's her issue with her weight? She's never been this worried about it."

"Like you've never said 'I'll look fat in that' or 'I feel fat in this?'"

"True." I said as we watched Mystery Diagnosis on Discovery Channel when we heard the buzz go off to let us know someone is outside waiting for our approval to let them come into the building.

"He's here." Kristy said excitedly jumping off the couch with me right behind her, I pushed the speaker button.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Is this Matt?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah, this is the right room right??" He asked.

"Yeah, we are Taylor's friends, one of us will be there in a minute." I said as I was the first person to run out of the room, I came around the corner to see him standing there on the other side of the door, he was looking the other way, he couldn't see us through the glass doors anyway. He was wearing black slacks, a white buttoned down long sleeve shirt, and wait, is that a rose? I walked a little closer to see a rose in his hands. I opened the door slightly, he turned to make eye contact with me. "Matt?" I asked, I knew it was him, but you never know.

"Yeah, you are?" He asked.

"Samantha, Taylor's best friend, at least one of the them. Come in, she's finishing up getting ready." I said, I shook his hand.

"How did the other photos turn out?" He asked.

"Great, I can show you when we get into the room. Taylor is fantastic at photography." I said.

"What year is she in?"

"Junior, Senior this fall." I said as I opened the door.

"These dorms looks nice." He said.

"Hi, I'm Kristina." Kristy said shaking his hand as I knocked on the bathroom door.

"He's here." I said loud enough for her to hear.

"You want to take a seat?" Kristy offered, he sat down on the couch, I went and grabbed her photos, he was looking at her photos when Dan decided to emerge from his room in his boxers.

"DAN! We have company!" I said pushing him back into the hallway.

"Dan?" Matt asked.

"A guy we live with, he's gay so it's all good." Kristy said.

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I put some of my hair into a pink butterfly clip, I straightened out some of the wrinkles in my clothes, I opened the door slightly, "Sammy!" I yelled.

"Excuse me for a minute." Sammy said as she slid into the bathroom with me. "What? You look nice." She said looking me up and down.

"Can you go get my shoes?" I asked.

"Okay, he's looking GORGEOUS!" She said, I pushed her back out and I put on pink pearl earrings.

"Here's your shoes." She said into the door as she threw them onto the floor.

"Thanks. I said grabbing them off the floor and putting them on my feet. "Deep breath." I said as I did so. I slowly walked out of the bathroom standing as tall as I could, I saw him jump up to his feet holding a rose.

"You look beautiful, I brought you a rose." He said handing me the rose, I, of course, had to smell it.

"Thanks for the compliment and the rose." I said, I did not just say that, that was so cheesy, "You look handsome." I said as I went into the kitchen putting the rose in an old water bottle of mine.

"I try." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Photo." Kristy said.

"We already have one." I said.

"We can take another, it isn't a problem." Matt said smiling, Kristy excitedly ran into my room grabbing the camera, my purse and phone. I grabbed my purse and phone from her, Matt wrapped his arm around me for the photo.

"Another cute picture, now get out of here you two and we won't wait up." Kristy said as we walked out into the hallway and they slammed the door behind us.


	13. Olive Garden

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

"Some friends." Matt said.

"Aren't they? BFF's since 3rd grade. They didn't do anything embarrassing?" I asked as I tried to nervously hop on my feet but I couldn't do that in my heels.

"Nothing too embarrassing, besides Dan. 3rd grade, so they know pretty much everything about you?" He said as I stopped him with my hand.

"What did Dan do?"

"He walked out in his boxers?."

"Okay, phew!" I said as I calmed down some, I thought he said something about us going to the gay clubs. We walked outside to a motorcycle.

"You don't mind motorcycles do you?"

"You travel alone?" I asked walking towards the bike.

"For now, it might change." He said winking at me, he then handed me a helmet and I put it on.

"No peaking under my skirt." I said as I climbed onto the bike behind him.

"Not on the first date." He said.

"We're going to have more?"

"Defiantly." He said as he popped a willy and sped off to Olive Garden.

"That was amazing, don't tell my dad, he'll be mad." I said as he picked me up, which shocked me and set me onto the ground. "I'm sorry I weigh so much." I said as I took my helmet off and moved a strand of hair.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as I set the helmet down next to his.

"My weight, you picked me up, I'm sorry that I weigh so much." I said as I looked down at my feet.

"Your not heavy, let's just have a good time." He said lifting my head up with his forefinger and made me look into his eyes and he smiled widely.

"Okay, I'll pay." I said.

"I don't think so, I owe you for jumping my car."

"What happened to that car?"

"Noble took it to the airport since it was in his name, I needed to get something so I got the bike." Matt said happily as we walked inside and got seated immediately.

"My dad doesn't find out about the motorcycle ride." I said.

"He doesn't know you dig motorcycles?"

"Do you have a motorcycle at home?" I asked as the waiter came.

"May I take your drink orders?" He asked.

"Lemonade please." I said.

"Pepsi please." Matt said.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks and some breadsticks." He said walking away.

"So, do you have a motorcycle at home?" I asked.

"One or two."

"Awesome, are you Italian?" I asked as I opened the menu.

"A little, are you?" He asked folding his hands over his menu on the table.

"I don't know, I know I am Mexican if you didn't know that already."

"No way?"

"Yes way, what are you getting?" I asked closing my menu.

"The usual, spaghetti, you?"

"Pizza, I love pizza, even though I could never finish eating a whole one."

"Save it for tomorrow." Matt said.

"Exactly, I am glad your getting spaghetti rather than ravioli."

"Why?"

"I hate ravioli." I said squirming in disgust.

"Oh, I should of took you to something Mexican then?"

"No I don't mind spaghetti nor Italian food, it's just ravioli that I don't like. What to talk about now?" I asked as I started to glance around trying to find something to talk about.

"Am I seeing you Saturday?"

"Maybe, it depends on what time you get to the arena." I said as the waiter came back with our drinks and breadsticks.

"Thanks." I said ripping open the straw wrapper.

"Are we ready to order?" He asked.

"Yeah, ladies first." Matt said.

"Oh okay, may I get the pepperoni pizza with a side salad?" I asked politely.

"Sure, and for you sir?" He asked writing down my order.

"Actually, I want the same as her." Matt said as we handed the menus to the waiter. "What do you mean by I'll see you Saturday?"

"I have an interview at 2 with Vince, when I'm done, I'm disappearing into a fan girl."

"Why don't I give you a ride up there and back?" He asked sipping his Pepsi.

"You sure?"

"At least I'll see you more."

"Thanks SO much Matt." I said happily.

"No problem."

"So, Matt, how'd you get into wrestling?"

"Watched it when I was younger and boom."

"How do you like tagging with my dad?" I asked as I played with the straw in my drink.

"That's a trick question, you want a breadstick?" He asked pulling out one for himself.

"Sure." I said as he grabbed one for me and handed it to me. "It's not a trick question, I don't care what you say." I said as I bit into the breadstick.

"I like tagging with your dad, he's an amazing wrestler."

"Good, are you sharing your room with Jamie Noble?"

"Not willingly, it's until I find someone to share with, other times I room with John." He said.

"You don't get along with Jamie?"

"We do, but he doesn't go out much. I would rather be at the bar with friends or at a club with friends."

"You like clubbing? How many numbers do you get a night?" I asked as I took the last bite of my breadstick.

"I don't count, I usually go to a club just to hang with my friends."

"Would you go with me to a club since we are friends?"

"Maybe, but if I go with girls as beautiful as you, I would rather you be mine." Matt said, the waiter came with our salad.

"Tell me when it's enough." He said as he started putting cheese on the salad.

"Enough thanks." Matt said as the waiter left, Matt stated scooping salad, I sat there thinking of his last comment. "Do you want some?"

"Oh…yeah." I said as I held my plate up for him to scoop some up onto it. "What did you mean by your last comment?" I asked, I had to know, he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"I just meant that if I was going to a club with you or any other girl just as beautiful as you, I would rather them be my girlfriend before we went."

"Whys that?" I asked biting into the salad.

"Because they'll be dancing with me and only me, besides their friends, I wouldn't have any jealous tendencies if they danced with another guy, what did you think I meant?"

"Nothing." I said shaking my head when my phone started to ring from Candice. "Do you mind if I take this for a moment?"

"Go ahead." He said, I got up and went to the bathroom.

"Candice, what?"

"Are you on your date?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked going into the bathroom.

"Sorry if I interrupted it, I just wanted to tell you I heard about your date and interview with Vince. I talked to Noble, he said that Matt was talking about you and that he was thinking about asking you into a relationship."

"That's just fantastic."

"Say yes to the man, you know you'll want to."

"I'll deal with it when he asks."

"Okay girly girl, good luck at your interview Saturday."

"Thanks love you."

"Love you too, kiss." She said making a kissy sound before she hung up, I went into the stall standing over the toilet. "Breadsticks and salad good bye." I said as I bent over the toilet shoving my finger down my throat making me gag to throw up. I flushed the toilet, I popped in some mints chewing them instantly, I moved out of the stall washing my hands and went back out to the table where our food was already brought out. "Sorry about that."

"What did they want?"

"Oh Candice wanted to ask me something about her camera." I lied.

"Okay, let's dig in then." Matt said as I cute off a slice.

"So Matt, single, taken, married what?" I asked.

"Single, you?"

"Single, how does a guy like you be single for long?" I asked as I set my crust down.

"What's that supposed to mean and why aren't you eating your crust?"

"I simply hate crust, um, I'm just saying your cute and have an awesome personality."

"May I have your crusts?"

"Go ahead." I said as he grabbed my crust and I picked up another slice.

"Thanks for the crust."

"No problem." I said.

"What's to do around San Diego at about 6 at night?" Matt asked.

"We can go to the aquarium or a museum, the big fun stuff is closed. We have mini golf, go-karts and bumper boats."

"Defiantly the last three choices."

"I was hoping you picked that one." I said smiling.

"What's bumper boats?"

"It's like bumper cars but boats, it's amazingly fun."

"I love bumper cars."

"Me too."

"Saturday, I'm driving you down there, does that mean I can drive you back as well?" He asked smiling.

"If you want as long as I'm back by Monday."

"I get all day Sunday too?"

"Talk to Kristy and Sammy, they might have plans for me or not." I said.

"Aw, I have to share?"

"Yeah, I'm full." I said throwing the last crust on to the plate with the three slices I didn't eat.

"More for me." He said grabbing the crust.

"I have to tinkle, I'll be back." I said, I shouldn't have said tinkle.

"Alright." He said, I got up going to the bathroom shoving my finger down my throat gagging enough to vomit again. I flushed the toilet and then I tried to pee since that's what I was supposed to be doing. I popped some mints in after I washed my hands. Matt was sitting next to the bathroom waiting for me. "You want to drive?" He asked.

"I don't know how to drive a motorcycle though."

"You can learn." He said as he rested his hand on the arch of my back.

"What if I get caught?"

"You won't, I'll be there to help." He said, I climbed on and he got on behind me, he taught me the basics of driving it and he wrapped his arms around me.


	14. Mini Golf

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I drove us over to the mini golf place.

"I could get used to that." I said as I turned off the bike and kicked the kick stand out.

"I thought your dad would hate it?" Matt asked as I climbed off.

"That's why I want to do it." I said smiling, we walked in and there was mainly kids inside. "What's first?" I asked.

"Dude the bumper boats." He said without thinking, we went and bought a wrist band for unlimited time on bumper boats, go-karts, mini golf and we each got 60 free tokens for the arcade.

"Bumper boats, you won't get mad if I bump you the most?"

"No, that's because I'll bump you the most."

"You'll bump a girl?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, I didn't know you were a girl, I thought you were a lady." He said as we ran in and jumped onto our boats, an employee came by starting our engines and unhooking us from our post. We rode around trying to bump each other the most, if there was a kid in the way, too bad.

"14, you?" I asked as we got off.

"12." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"12, you win."

"Thank you." I said taking a bow.

"Race you at go-karts, 2/3."

"Fine, 2/3." I said as we walked through the line of go-karts, I picked the orange cart behind his red one. "You got a head start this time." I said.

"Good." He yelled back over the engines, he did eventually win due to my engine dying on me.

"That doesn't count, my engine died."

"I don't care, I finished first."

"One more game, mini-golf." I said as we went and got a club and ball each.

"This one is easy, it's a straight shot."

"You think so?" I said as he hit the ball, there were bumps surrounding the hole.

"Dang it!" He said, 3 holes later we were doing the loop one, he couldn't get it through the loop.

"Do you give up?" I asked laughing.

"I'll never tap to something like this." He said getting more frustrated, he finally got it through and he started dancing around. We did one round of the golf. "How do they expect you to be able to get an hole in one in this?" Matt asked looking at the volcano shaped hole.

"I don't know, I have only got it once but I tossed it in carelessly." I said shrugging my shoulders as I let him go first, he missed and I missed.

"Nice try, what's that?" Matt asked pointing to the batting cages.

"The batting cages, you want to do them?"

"You'll do it?"

"Yeah, I've done them with my dad numerous times, but none of my friends would want to do it with me." I said excitedly.

"Let's suit you up then." He said, we walked over pulling on the helmets and testing out each bat grabbing the right bat for ourselves. "You go first." He said as I walked into the gate.

"Alright, may I have a couple of my coins?" I asked as he handed me three tokens, he was holding all 120 of them, he handed them to me thought the fence, I inserted them into the machine and pushed start, it's a great way to relieve any stress.

"Damn girl remind me never to get you angry." Matt said from the other side of the fence. The pitches came to a stop, I pulled off my helmet and walked out.

"Sorry if I scared you." I said turning red.

"No, it was hot."

"How is hitting baseballs violently hot? You know never mind, show me what your made of." I said as I held the door open for him, he walked in pulling down his helmet some, he held the bat between his legs as he inserted the tokens. He is so nice, funny and very sporty, he also knows when I am joking and has the same sense of humor. I watched him hit the balls, he did very well.

"You should play in the charity WWE baseball game." Matt said when he walked out.

"I'm not a WWE star nor in the WWE." I said was we carried our stuff back to the racks.

"You might be on Saturday."

"Might, I doubt it, I have tried 11 times before I even got a first interview."

"Vince will be stupid if he doesn't take you on, Samantha showed me some of your action shots and other shots you are using for your portfolio, and their amazing."

"You think so." I said as we walked back inside to play a few arcade games, I challenged him to DDR, and I won.

"I should get you home before Kristina and Samantha call the cops."

"They won't do that, they oddly like you, if I was with someone they don't like, then I'll worry."

"They like me, I met them once." He asked as we walked up to his motorcycle.

"I don't know, they just do." I said slipping the helmet on.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked climbing onto this bike.

"Yes." I said as I climbed on behind him and I put my arms around him, I gave him directions how to get back to my dorm.

"I guess this is good night." Matt said as we climbed off his bike.

"Yeah, I had a fantastic time." I said as I set the helmet onto his bike. He walked me up to the door.

"Me too, Saturday?"

"Saturday, pick me up about 9?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then." He said kissing my cheek and headed back to the bike. I walked inside and went straight to my dorm.

"Get in here!" Kristy said opening the door and pulling me in.

"Tell us everything." Sammy said, Dan was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn already popped.

"It was the best date I've ever been on." I said, I told them everything, even down to every conversation. "I'm going to kill you Dan for coming out in your boxers, and Samantha, I'm going to kill you for showing him the pictures."

"What, she doesn't die?" Sammy asked pointing to Kristy.

"She hasn't done anything yet, I need to call P-H if you'll excuse me." I said as I got up from the couch to go to the room to have some privacy.

"Why?" Kristy asked.

"Matt's taking me on his motorcycle Saturday." I said.

"Your dad is going to flip if he sees you on a bike with Matt." Sammy said.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." I said as I dialed P-H's number.

"Hello?" Ph said.

"That was quick, I was just confirming with you that I'm driving myself to and from the event Saturday."

"Okay, you still sitting with me?"

"Yes, for sure, wouldn't miss it."

"I got to let you go, I have to finish my homework."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." He said hanging up the phone, I looked up at the ceiling.

'That was the best night, I've had in a while.' I thought as I called Melina, she 3-wayed Mickie, who insisted on 3-waying to Candice, I then 3-wayed to John, Candice 3-wayed to Shawn, John 3-wayed to Dave, Shawn 3-wayed to Randy who 3-wayed to Cody who 3-wayed to Ted, I told them the whole date, they were all happy that it was a good date, some seemed to care less, where the others were interested.


	15. Made It

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Saturday, Taylor's Point of View-**

I woke up at 7, plus ever since Wednesday I've been wasting all my minutes talking to Matt about everything and anything, I told him I had to meet a friend outside the arena for the show, so he was cool with it. I wanted to shower and try to look somewhat cute for Matt but business enough for my interview. Sammy and Kristy were still out from staying up late last night with me, I was working on my final project for my photography class. I pulled out a black skort, a skirt with shorts attached underneath it, it went to a little above my knee, I knew not very businessy but any longer then I won't be able to ride the bike and I didn't want to wear slacks since they were going to be used by Sammy for her interview today. I grabbed a white short sleeve buttoned up business shirt and a white undershirt. I went into the bathroom, firstly I gagged myself to vomit and then showered up. I got dressed, I blew dry my hair and then curled the tips to get it more professional look, I then put some light make-up on to make it look natural so it wouldn't stand out and I pulled on the nice shirt I did the deodorant and perfume before I walked out of the bathroom going to my room. I grabbed a small backpack to put a change of clothes in. I grabbed my 3-ring binder sliding it into the backpack and I went out to the living room, I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. 'God, I know I don't pray as much as I should, but it would be very awesome if I could get this internship. And thanks for this chance too,' The buzzer from the speaker went off and scared me, I walked over pushing the speaker button.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Taylor, you ready to go?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." I said as I went and grabbed my phone, purse, camera and the backpack. I checked my purse making sure I had my dorm badge and keys and my WWE badge before I walked out.

"You look nice." Matt said as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against.

"Thanks, we ready to go?"

"Yep, helmet." He said as he handed me my helmet and climbed on behind him.

"Be safe."

"I won't, you just hang on." Matt said as I tightened my grip around his waist. He drove us down the freeways to the Arrowhead Pond.

"Thanks for the ride." I said as he helped me off the bike.

"No problem." Matt said as I pulled off my helmet and shook my hair our.

"You did not just give my daughter a ride on a motorcycle." My dad said walking out.

"No sir?" Matt said.

"Papi, it's cool." I said as I set the helmet on the bike and walked up to my dad.

"Vince is waiting for you, 2nd door on the left." My dad said pointing at the door he walked out of.

"Alright thanks, thanks for the ride Matt, catch you later." I said winking at Matt, he smiled and I skipped off happily past my dad into the building. I went into the room my dad said quietly.

"Taylor Gutierrez, been expecting you." Vince said.

"Sorry for being late sir, it's kind of a long drive." I said as I shut the door behind me.

"Don't worry about it, do you have your portfolio and application?"

"Yeah, let me get it out for you." I said as I set my bag onto the chair pulling out the 3-ring binder handing it over to him.

"These are some good shots, digital or is it an old fashioned camera?" He asked flipping through my photos.

"Digital, but I've worked with all kinds of cameras through my classes at University State of California San Diego." I said as I sat down and crossed my legs.

"Did you edit these as well?"

"Some of them yes, I just put a little effect on them and cleared up some blurriness." I said.

"Why didn't I hire you sooner?"

"I'm hired?" I asked in shock.

"On a paid internship, but I want you to start ASAP as a paid employee until this fall when your internship starts." Vince said.

"How soon?"

"Can you be ready for Monday?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready. Thanks sir." I said happily.

"I'll send you your schedule of events your working, plane tickets, and your travel buddy, etc. through email, you should get it tonight or tomorrow sometime." Vince said.

"Thanks SO much sir." I said as I stood up and put my backpack and purse back on.

"Now go celebrate with your dad." Vince said as I walked towards the door, I grabbed the knob and turned it, I was just about to pull it open when Vince said, "Um, Taylor?"

"Yes sir?" I asked turning around.

"I think you are missing something." He said as he pulled out the 4x7 photo of Matt and I.

"Sorry sir." I said as I walked back grabbing it slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay." He said, I was now officially on my way out, I pulled out my phone sending out a major text message to EVERYONE except my dad that I got hired.

**Matt's Point of View-**

"You drove my daughter on a motorcycle?" Rey said getting closer to me.

"Yes, I drove safely, and I have my motorcycle license for about 2 years now." I said.

"Do you like my daughter?"

"Sir, it's kind of a personal question, your daughter is 21 years old and she is safe with me if I am interested. Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you, but that's my daughter no matter her age. She has been through a lot and I don't need you causing any more trouble on her." Rey said, I got a text message from Taylor 'I got the job, I start Mon.'

"Rey, she's safe with me, and it's okay to be a little reckless. I may not know what happened in her past, I sure in heck will not do anything like what happened in the past, there's a reason it's called the past. Now, if you excuse me, I have some business I need to take care of." I said.

"Matt wait, I trust you, but if she gets hurt, I know where you work." Rey said.

"Point taken, plus with some of her friends, understood." I said walking past him into the arena. 'I need to find Taylor.' I thought, I walked to the Diva's room first, figured she's probably getting changed out of that outfit. I like Taylor, maybe even love her, her laugh, her smile, her pure blue eyes like the ocean. Her personality intertwines with mine, and she's always up for whatever is thrown at her and willing to try anything once. Now, I'm wondering what Rey was talking about, what did happen to her in the past? She will tell me when she is ready and if and when she thinks I need to know. Taylor opened the door and then she squatted down tying her shoe.

"Congrats girl." I said as she stood back up and I pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, now you have someone to travel with." She said smiling.

"Have you told your dad?"

"No, where is he?" She asked pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"I don't know, I left him outside."

"He didn't embarrass me did he?"

"He said a few interesting things, but no biggie. Why are you always worried about someone saying embarrassing things?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You don't want to know. You want to go out and celebrate tonight?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, where do you want to meet after the show?" She asked.

"Your dad's room."

"Alright, I'll catch you later." She said walking away, I couldn't help but to stare at her walking away.

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I went into the Diva's locker room changing, I got non-stop calls from everyone.

"Has Matt asked you?" Kristy asked.

"No, but I think soon. You two want to go out and celebrate?" I asked as I put the phone between the neck and ear to pull on my tennis shoes.

"Like what?" Sammy asked.

"Well, I'll be in L.A. with Matt, he's bringing me back home." I said.

"Why don't you just go out with him and the other wrestlers?" Kristy asked.

"What about you two?" I asked as I didn't bother tying my shoes.

"Sunday night, plus you need to take our head shots for our wrestling career." Sammy said.

"You got it?" I asked excitedly..

"Both of us, you got to do it before you leave Monday." Sammy said.

"Will do, I feel horrible leaving you two." I said as a knock came to the door.

"Don't worry, we got phone, email and webcam. We can deal." Kristy said.

"Got to let you go, someone is at the door." I said as I tied my one shoe.

"Okay love you." Sammy said.

"Love you too." I said as I shut my phone, I stood up sliding it into my jean pockets, I hobbled over to the door trying not to trip on the shoe laces, I opened the door to Matt, I squatted down tying my shoe.

"Congrats girl." He said as I stood back up and he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, now you have someone to travel with." I said smiling.

"Have you told your dad?"

"No, where is he?" I asked as I ran my hands through my hair pulling it up into a ponytail.

"I don't know, I left him outside."

"He didn't embarrass me did he?"

"He said a few interesting things, but no biggie. Why are you always worried about someone saying embarrassing things?" He asked shrugging my shoulders, I didn't want to bring up Jacob right now, I'm kind of embarrassed about that.

"You don't want to know. You want to go out and celebrate tonight?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, where do you want to meet after the show?" I asked.

"Your dad's room."

"Alright, I'll catch you later." I said walking away towards my dad's room, he wasn't in there so I sat on the couch until he decided to come in. Is it bad that I know the layouts to every stadium backstage that is?


	16. House Show with PH

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE, BEEN RECOVERING FROM MY LONG TRIP TO HOUSTON TO SEE WRESTLEMANIA 25.......IT WAS AMAZING!!!! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE SO, AT LEAST ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK IF POSSIBLE.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

"Hey Taylor, what's the verdict?" My dad asked as he walked into the room.

"I start Monday." I said smiling.

"Do you know who you are traveling with?"

"No, I'll get it along with the other information through email."

"Lets hope its with me or a friend." My dad said.

"Talking about friends, what did you say to Matt?"

"That you have went through a lot."

"You didn't tell him about Jacob?" I asked worriedly.

"No, I figured you would want to tell him."

"I'll see you Monday." I said getting up and walking out.

"Tay!" John yelled down the hallway.

"Can't talk, got to find Matt."

"He's in catering."

"Thanks John." I said hugging him and running towards the catering area. I looked around the room until I saw Matt sitting alone at a table with his phone out, I walked over to him. "We need to talk."

"Now? Don't you have to go?"

"Just come one." I said grabbing him and dragged him to an empty room. "I want to explain."

"You don't have to if your not ready."

"I think you should know, but I can't bring myself to tell you right now."

"Okay, when your ready, I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks Matt for understanding, see you after the show?" I said half smiling.

"After the show, defiantly." He said smiling widely, his smile made me understand that he is very patient, understanding and I believe he would wait forever until I told him. I feel horrible for not telling him, but he doesn't need to know right now, or period. I walked out the back door and around the front, fans saw me walk out the back door and jump the fence like I always did when I was younger when I went with Sammy or Kristy's family.

"If you have a backstage access pass, why do you want to be with the fans and out in the arena?" A teen boy asked.

"I have a friend that doesn't know about this, keep it a secret for me?" I asked.

"If you tell me who you know?"

"I'm Rey Mysterio's daughter." I said in a whisper for him only to hear, I walked away from him, his mouth was propped open.

"TAY OVER HERE!" P-H yelled waving his hands to get my attention, of course the boy had to be in line behind us.

"I got it!" I said hugging him.

"That's great, when do you start?"

"Monday." I said.

"I didn't see your car back there, how'd you get here?" He asked, I know this was going to come up.

"I rode with a friend."

"What friend."

"Matt." I said looking the other way to not make eye contact.

"May I get your autograph?" The teen boy asked.

"Sure." I said.

"She's not famous." His dad said.

"Trust me, she is." The boy said, I grabbed his sharpie and program, I flipped through the program for the millionth time to my dad's page, I knew his page number by heart since I've seen him do it SO many times. I signed Taylor Gutierrez-Mysterio 'Rey Mysterio's daughter'  
"Who's Matt?" P-H asked.

"Jealous?"

"No just curious."

"You were there Monday." I said, I could tell he was thinking about it for a little bit.

"Him? How?"

"I don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Who else do you hang with?" P-H asked, I knew the boy behind us was enjoying it.

"John, Shawn, Dave, Randy, Cody, Ted, sometimes Chris J., Candice, Melina, and Mickie."

"Awesome, can you help me with my camera, I can't get any half way decent ones." P-H said, I grabbed the camera, playing with the buttons and changing a few things.

"It's because you had the portrait setting on, you need the action setting on. And the flash needed to be dimmed since the ring lights are so high and that's all I saw and changed." I said handing the camera back.

"Thanks." P-H said handing me my ticket.

"You sure you want these tickets?" I asked looking at it.

"I'm sure, I like my crappy seats."

"Are those signs?" I asked noticing the poster board he was holding.

"Maybe."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about our pictures?" I asked.

"That's why your holding up the signs."

"No way, what do they say?"

"It's just one, I got the idea from Sammy and Kristy."

"Oh great, now your talking to them?"

"Pretty much." He said smirking, he opened his sign that said 'Evan, Marry Me.'

"No, I'm not holding that up." I said looking at the sign.

"Why not?"

"Because, just because." I said as the line started moving.

"Please?"

"No, I'll rather take the pictures." I said as he moved further.

"You do that, then, I'll hold this up." He said flipping it around, it said 'Marry her Evan,' and it had an arrow to point at me.

"You aren't holding it up." I said as we went through the security.

"You like him don't you?"

"Do not, just go buy your fattening nachos." I said as I leant against a wall pulling out my phone texting Sammy and Kristy, 'I hate u.' We went and sat in our seats, I crossed my legs and texted a few people while P-H took a bathroom break before the show.

"You seem bored." P-H said.

"Oh, no, I'm just thinking."

"Does this beat front row?"

"Yeah a little, but front row is always fun." I said.

"It is, but back here, you meet the best people." P-H said, we started talking to a few people about Shawn and John, and how they got the tickets, its amazing how much people would go through just to get WWE tickets, I did end up holding the sign and it was put up on the titration, Matt saw and turned to look at a red faced me. I had a good time with P-H, but I'm going to stick with Matt, but I can't help but to think maybe this was a sign. P-H walked me out to the fan covered superstar parking lot, I taught him the back way to get down there and to use it only when I'm with him.

"Are you coming by to say good-bye Monday?" I asked.

"Yeah, but aren't you going to be at class?"

"Probably not."

"When will I see you again?"

"June, I got to clean out the dorm and turn in finals."

"Call me please?"

"Will do, when I get home." I said as I climbed over the railing leaving him standing there.

"Tay!" He yelled, I turned around, "Thanks for everything." He said smiling.

"Your welcome, I guess." I said a little freaked, I don't know what I did.


	17. Celebration

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I showed my badge walking into the arena afraid to run into Matt.

"Where were you?" Mickie asked walking out of Vince's office.

"I wasn't front row obviously, I was up a level."

"Why?"

"Was with a friend, he didn't want to take the front row tickets."

"Congrats on getting the job, you better make me look good." Mickie said as we entered the Diva's room.

"Like that's hard to do." I said as I was squirted in the face with a liquid. "What the hell?" I asked coughing trying to catch my breath and wiping my face.

"We are celebrating!" Candice said as they poured the champagne into the glasses they had.

"I'll stay and celebrate, but I got plans with Matt." I said as I was handed a glass.

"Just stay here a little." Melina asked in a begging manner.

"One glass." I said as we chatted about the long night plans and how much fun it'll be with me on tour now. A knock came to the door, I totally forgot about meeting Matt because I was caught up talking to the girls.

"Is Taylor in there?" Matt asked through the door.

"One moment." Micke giggled, I grabbed my bag from the locker that I designated mine.

"Oh, have fun on your honeymoon." Candice said breaking into laughter.

"You saw?" I asked petrified.

"We all saw, it was funny." Melina said, I rolled my eyes as I walked out.

"I thought you were meeting me at your dads?" Matt asked as they started singing the wedding song, I threw my middle finger up at them and pulled the door shut.

"Yeah, sorry, they were having champagne to celebrate." I said, I looked him up and down, he was wearing a pair of jeans, boots for the motorcycle, a loose blue American Eagle shirt which I thought he looked good in.

"It's cool, where we going?"

"I don't know, movie?"

"What movie?"

"I have no idea, laser tag?" I asked, I always went to this place when I was younger with my dad to play it.

"What's laser tag?" Matt asked.

"You never played?" Randy asked coming up behind Matt resting his arm on Matt's shoulder.

"I can learn." Matt said.

"We're in!" Cody said, great, alone time with Matt and my dad gets these goons to tag along, Randy insisted on telling the whole gang to come, and I invited Kristy and Sammy up.

"I'm so sorry about this Matt." I said as we walked out back to get on his bike.

"It's cool, your friends are okay with me." Matt said, I slid the helmet on my head when my dad came out.

"You are not riding that motorcycle." My dad said.

"That's right, I'm driving." I said, Matt looked at me in shock.

"Fine, I would rather you ride rather than drive, Matt be careful." My dad said.

"He will, see you Monday." I said as I barely hugged my dad and jumped on the bike with Matt. "Let's go!" I said, Matt pulled us out, I defiantly need a motorcycle. We arrived to the laser tag place, we were last to arrive, the only person that didn't come was Chris because he had a flight tonight to Florida. Kristy and Sammy drove down here, I forewarned everyone that they are going to be fan girls, they didn't care as long as we got to play laser tag. It was males: Matt, Dave, John, Shawn, Randy, Ted and Cody versus the females: me, Mickie, Melina, Candice, Sammy and Kristy (male-blue, females-red), the males might have had one extra person, but us females were determined to win. I was able to get Matt five times, I had hid in a dark corner and only shot when someone got close, only my teammates knew where I was. The females won by one shot, which was good.

"Pizza?" Dave asked.

"Sounds good." Candice said, we got a private room, even though they were supposed to be used for the kids, but we didn't care.

"Ball Pen!" I yelled running and flipping in, I moved out of the way as the others took turns diving in, and it turned into a big ball fight then it got us kicked out, not of the ball pen, the actual building.

"Do you always get kicked out?" Sammy asked looking in through the door.

"Pretty much." Cody said.

"No wonder why you said your two different people when you're here and at the dorm." Kristy said.

"Really?" Dave asked looking at me.

"It doesn't matter, what to do now?" I asked.

"We got to get home, you have to do our headshots tomorrow." Sammy said.

"I'll be home later then." I said.

"I want a picture first." Kristy said, we got some random dude outside smoking to take the picture of the thirteen of us.

"Drive safely." I said as I walked them to their car.

"We will." Sammy said as they pulled out.

"What to do now?" I asked turning to look at the group putting my hands in my pockets.

"Well, It's about 1 AM, maybe we should call it a night." Shawn said looking at his watch.

"Alright." Dave said, we all nodded our heads.

"I should get you back to your dorm." Matt said as he grabbed my helmet.

"She can stay in my room, you shouldn't be driving back at five in the morning." Melina said.

"I'll drive her back, I got friend in San Diego." John said.

"Why didn't she just go back with those two girls?" Ted asked.

"I thought we were going to do more." I said.

"Sorry princess." Ted said.

"Who's driving me back?" I asked resting the helmet on my hip.

"Flip for it." Matt said pulling out a coin.

"It'll be better if John took me." I said, I could tell John wanted to talk to me about something.

"Alright, if you don't mind." Matt said looking over at John.

"I offered." John said.

"Now that's taken care of, we will all see each other tomorrow?" Cody asked.

"Or Monday." I said as I started hugging them.

"I can't wait!" Mickie exclaimed as her, Melina and Candice headed to their car.

"Now that you're a part of WWE, I have to deal with you 24/7?" Dave asked.

"Yes, I'll make sure that I'll do so." I said as I hugged the big man.

"I was glad that you were gone, I guess we need to restock some rope." Shawn said as I hugged him.

"How rude." I said as I hugged the legacy, John was already in his car waiting for me, I turned to look at Matt who was leaning against the bike, the five men walked behind me to their cars. "Sorry that you couldn't give me a ride back." I said as I nervously stuck my hands in my butt pockets walking towards him.

"No problem, we got Monday."

"Raw, right."

"Rey and I have a flight Monday, I'm in hopes that you'll have the same flight."

"I'll find out tomorrow, text you the information."

"Defiantly, it might be awkward with us two and your dad." He said looking up at me.

"Why's that?" I asked, I knew what he was getting at, I heard him do a light nervous laugh, "Nervous laugh, good or bad nervous?" I asked.

"I'm slightly nervous to say this." He said as he scratched at his eyebrows.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me right now."

"Good." Matt said as John flashed his headlights on us.

"He's getting impatient." I said as we looked over at the car.

"Night." Matt said as he pushed himself off the bike hugging me, he kissed my cheek.

"Night, I'll text you when I get home."

"It'll be nice." Matt said, I walked over to the passenger side of the car, I looked back and smiled, he smiled at me. I climbed into the car buckling in, I threw my bag into the back seat, John pulled out of the parking lot.


	18. Talk

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

"We need to talk." John said.

"Beach like always?" I asked, John and I are very connected, we talk about everything at the right time, him and Melina are the two I am very connected to and can go to when I need to talk, John and I always go to the beach when we need to have a serious talk.

"Yeah, it's serious." John said, we sat in the car in silence all the way to San Diego, I stared out the window. I love John as an older brother, I had to adjust to being the only child and now my mom is going to give me a little sister or brother. John has been there for me and I've been there for him. I wonder what is so serious for him to talk to me about? I like Matt, I don't know if I'm ready for an relationship, it's been 3-4 years now, why haven't I moved on. Maybe Matt's a sign saying that it is time, but on the other hand I had fun today with P-H. I know that Matt likes me, but I'm getting mixed signals from P-H. John parked the car a block away from the beach, we climbed out of the car and walked down to the beach and we sat on the curb of the parking lot and we looked out in the ocean.

"So…" I said awkwardly.

"Tay, you know that I love you like my younger sister?" John asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What do you feel about Matt? I mean, Matt's a good guy, I don't want you to rush into something and get hurt."

"I knew this involved Matt. I like Matt, I have so much fun with him."

"But…" John said looking at me.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way? And, I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship, how do I tell the man I like that I can't go out with him because I'm afraid?"

"What are you afraid of? Do you think Matt will hurt you?"

"No, I thought the same about Jacob too." I said as tears came to my eyes thinking about it.

"How do you know that the other guy isn't the same way?"

"I seriously don't, what do you think, I'm completely lost." I said looking over at him.

"I think you should go for Matt, he's nice, understandable, patient and outgoing. Just take it slowly, ease yourself into the relationship. I honestly don't know how you feel or the mental damage Jacob did to you, but I can see how happy you are with Matt and vice versa."

"Basically, I should get over it and move on?"

"No, I don't mean it like that, I just mean don't let him go, I think Matt would be good for you. I've seen you close yourself off around other guys that you showed interest in or when they started showing interest in you."

"Your right, but I'm scared of getting hurt again." I said wiping my eyes.

"How many boyfriends have you had since Jacob?"

"None."

"Don't you think it is time to give it another go? I can't stand back and watch you turn down another guy that I know is head over heels for you."

"Will you help me every step of the way?"

"I'll be there for moral support when needed." John said wrapping his arm around me and squeezed my upper arm.

"Am I wuss for still hanging onto the past?"

"No, it's an understanding fear." John said.

"When's he supposed to ask me?"

"Tonight, but I ruined the moment."

"Bitch." I said shoving him off me, we sat there for a few more hours listening to the waves break.

"I should get you back." John said as the sun started coming up.

"You want to stay on our couch? I know it's not much." I asked standing up and walked towards our car.

"It'll be great, better than my car." John said, he drove us to my dorm and I gave him a spare blanket and pillow and I went to the bathroom gagging myself to get sick, I then went to bed to try to get some sleep and trying not to wake anyone.


	19. Headshots

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I was woke up by being violently shook, I opened my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"John Cena is on our couch!" Kristy said in a fan girl way.

"I know, he stayed the night on the couch, what time is it?"

"2 PM and Matt is in the living room waiting for you." Sammy said.

"That's god damn tastic." I said crawling out of bed, "How long has he been here?"

"He just got here." Sammy said.

"No one cares to tell me, how's my hair?" I asked running my hands through it.

"Fine, just get out there." Sammy said pushing me out of the room.

"Good afternoon, late night?" Matt asked looking at me from the end of the hallway.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? I mean, I'm glad you came, but why?" I asked as I grabbed a pillow throwing it and hitting John hard against his face to wake him.

"To help you pack and I wanted my head shots done." Matt said.

"Who hit me with this….um….." John said looking at the pillow, "Pillow?"

"Get up, you need to leave."

"Give me ten more minutes." John said.

"Fine." I said.

"Anyways, those headshots?" Matt asked.

"Right, I'll do yours today when I'll do their promotional shots." I said.

"You might want to dress first." Matt said.

"Right, be back, make sure he gets up." I said pointing at John.

"How do I get him up?" Matt asked confused.

"Sit on him, that always works." I said, he looked at me weirdly as I walked down the hallway grabbing a change of clothes, I quickly changed when I got out John was gone, Matt, Kristy and Sammy were talking, laughing and eating.

"We got you a sandwich and a diet soda." Sammy said.

"Thanks, I'll eat while doing the photos, let's go." I said as I went into the other room grabbing my camera and dorm passes.

"Where are we doing these photos?" Kristy asked.

"Park." I said.

"Kids park?" Matt asked.

"No, the central park on campus." I said, we walked to the big grass patch surrounded by trees, it had it's walkways and benches.

"I want to go first." Kristy said, I took her headshots and some actual action shots, then I did Sammy's, Matt was watching me in amazement.

"Your turn Matt, show us your model side." I joked, I don't know why he needed his headshots if WWE usually does that. I did a few shots of him and then Kristy snatched my camera, I chased her around trying to get it back, Sammy tackled me to the ground and Kristy snapped a couple of photos.

"Dog Pile!" Matt yelled jumping on Sammy.

"Aw, my bladder!" I yelled, Matt rolled off getting to his feet, Sammy got up.

"Here I'll help." Matt said sticking his hand out, I pulled him down to the ground and we rolled on the grass.

"Payback." I said as we landed where I was straddling him.

"She did it first." Matt said pointing to Sammy.

"Her punishment is no more John Cena time." I said smiling evilly.

"What's my payback?" Matt asked.

"You got to go with me to all my classes tomorrow before our flight." I said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Matt said.

"He should go to the club with us tonight." Kristy said.

"He has a rule about clubs." I said.

"Rules are meant to be broken." Sammy said.

"Plus, this rule won't apply to this type of club, it'll be the other way around." I said.

"What?" Matt asked as I got to my feet helping him up, we went back to our dorm.

"I got to use the bathroom real quick." I said, I ran the sink water to cut down the chance of them hearing me gagging myself. I walked out and they were boxing each other on the Wii, I went into the other room pulling out my laptop carrying it out to the living room, I set my laptop on the breakfast bar and climbed onto the barstool. 'Editing photos again.' I thought, I don't mind taking them, editing them is time consuming and very much a pain in the ass sometimes. I then smelt his axe cologne, his soft hands resting on my hips and his chin resting on my shoulder.

"That one turned out good." He whispered, it was a photo Kristy snapped of me straddling him and our hands put together and our fingers intervened together, we were looking in each others eyes.

"It'll be a cute couple pictures." I said as I pushed ctrl + S to save it.

"Too bad we're not a couple, huh?" Matt said as I felt his head leave my shoulder, "Not yet at least." He mumbled, it got me to smile.

"Did I take that?" Kristy asked walking over looking at the screen, she climbed onto the barstool on my left and Sammy climbed onto the one on my right, Matt stood behind me as I took the photos through a slide show for them to look at and to see if they were okay.

"Pretty good." Sammy said.

"Pretty good, they were amazingly awesome." Matt said, I went back through putting my personal logo on the right bottom hand corner on the ones I took.

"Are you going to email us those pictures?" Kristy asked and Sammy started putting away the Wii.

"Doing it right now." I said as I signed into my email, I printed out the information Vince sent be, I then sent out the photos to everyone and then I watched what I had so far for my photography final, Dan walked in throwing his bag aside.

"Dan the man, club tonight?" Sammy asked.

"Angelo's sick, oh hello, you are?" Dan asked sticking his hand out.

"I'm Matt." Matt said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, Tay-May's new boy toy." Dan said.

"Someone throw something at him." I said as I couldn't find anything to throw at him.

"A little too much? Is he going tonight?" Dan asked.

"Yeah and Tay-May leaves us tomorrow for a month." Kristy said.

"Aw, your leaving?" Dan said coming over and hugging me.

"Tomorrow afternoon, I'll be back in June." I said.

"Damn!" Dan said.

"I don't have any clothes to wear to the club." Matt said as I shut down my laptop.

"I'm sure Dan can loan you some." Kristy said.

"If you don't mind." Matt said.

"I don't mind, come pick something out." Dan said, Matt followed him into the other room.


	20. Club

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

"Now, what are you going to wear?" Sammy said pulling me off the barstool and dragging me into our room.

"Your wearing this!" Kristy said, she pulled out a miniskirt that was buried deep in the closet, I hated wearing it because it barely went to the tip of my middle finger and a white tank top that had black and silver designs on it.

"That skirt is too short, thats why I don't wear it." I said.

"It shows your legs." Sammy said.

"And my ignoramus thighs." I said.

"Wear your stocking capri's." Kristy said.

"You won't be happy unless if I wear it." I said.

"Basically." Sammy said, we picked out their outfits and got changed into the outfits, I slid on a pair of flip flops, I was going to wear heels but I didn't want to be much taller.

"Now we're stuck in here, our make-up and hair supplies are in the bathroom." I said.

"We'll go get it." Kristy said as she went out grabbing the things, while they were out I dug out my suitcase to use for WWE since they have me schedule Monday, Tuesday and for a couple of autograph signings until the house show on Saturday. I started throwing clothes into the bag when they walked back in carrying the things. I ran my hair brush through my hair brushing out any knots, I pulled some hair up into a bobby pin, I curled my tips again. I just put on some black eyeliner and some lip gloss. I walked out to the living room. Dan and Matt were sitting on the couch chatting, Matt of course picked the best fashionable outfit Dan had. Matt was wearing tight jean pants and a black collared long sleeve buttoned shirt.

"I see Dan didn't dress you." I said as I sat on the arm of the couch.

"I see Kristy and Sammy dressed you." Dan said.

"I had to add the stockings." I said playing with the stockings.

"Why'd you want to wear the stockings?" Matt asked, I stood up putting my hands down.

"Look how short it is." I said tugging at the skirt.

"It shows off your legs though." Dan said.

"That's what we said." Kristy said as they joined us.

"Lets not talk about my chubby legs, let's just go." I said as I went and grabbed my purse and keys, I pulled on an over shirt.

"We can take my car." Dan said.

"If we don't mind being squished in the back." Kristy said sarcastically.

"Us three girls can sit in the back, as long as my fat doesn't suffocate you." I said as we walked out to Dan's car.

"I'll just sit on your lap." Sammy said as we climbed into the car.

"We fit!" I said in shock, Dan drove us over to the club and parked.

"That's a lot of people." Matt said.

"Don't worry, we know the bouncers." Sammy said.

"Cool." Matt said as we climbed out and we walked past the men in line.

"Hey girls, Dan." Dean, the bouncer, said.

"Angelo still sick?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, but the VIP room is open." Dean said.

"Thanks bud." Kristy said, we walked in past him, Matt went to walk in.

"Whoa there buddy, back of line." Dean said.

"Dean, he's with me." I said walking back grabbing Matt's hand intervening my fingers with his.

"ID then." Dean said, Matt flashed his ID and was allowed in.

"VIP room?" Matt asked as we made our way through the dance floor hugging a few of our friends.

"Yeah, Dan's boyfriend is the owner." I said for him to hear, we walked up the stairs and I put my over shirt on the chair over my purse.

"I'll order rounds for everyone." Dan said.

"Thanks, I want a sea breeze." Kristy said.

"I'll take a pina colada." Danny said.

"Apple martini please." I said.

"I'll get my own, thanks though." Matt said.

"Suite yourself." Dan said.

"Can you show me how to get to the bar?" Matt asked.

"We got a waiter, he should be up in a few." I said.

"Oh….so Dan's staying up here until the waiter comes?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Kristy said.

"Oh…" Matt said.

"Hey guys!" Lenny, the waiter, said coming up the stairs, but not all the way up.

"Or you can order now." Dan said.

"Usual?" Lenny asked leaning against the wall next to the stairs.

"Thanks Lenny." Sammy said

"What about you?" Lenny said nodding to Matt.

"Rum and Coke please?" Matt said.

"Alright, they'll be up here in five if you want to go dance." Lenny said running down the stairs, I looked out the windows onto the dance floor.

"We're going to go dance." Kristy said dragging Sammy with her.

"I'm going to go mingle." Dan said following them.

"You want to dance?" I asked turning to look at Matt.

"Sure, I'm not a homophobe, but please dance with me." Matt said.

"Don't worry." I said as he followed me down the stairs, I grabbed his hand and led him to Kristy and Sammy when Yeah by Usher came on. I turned to face Kristy and Sammy, I put my hands over his interveneing my fingers into his. We dance, my hands never leaving his, I moved his hands to my waist because my hands were getting tired holding them out.

"I'm thirsty." Matt whispered into my ear.

"Alright…" I said, I pointed to the room, Sammy and Kristy nodded, I led Matt back up to the room.

"They sure know how to party." Matt said as I picked up my drink and went back to the window looking out at Kristy, Sammy and Dan dancing.

"It's like any other night club, but more open." I said as Matt stood next to me.

"Do you always get VIP rooms?"

"Yeah, it's a long story." I said as I went and sat down on the couch.

"You don't mind dancing in here?"

"I don't feel threatened here unlike at any other club where you got to worry about a guy always wanting to pick you up." I said, Matt turned to look at me, "See the bars at the hotel are different, their usually filled with wrestlers and wrestlers look out for each other." I said as he sat down next to me, I set my drink down on the table.

"Very true, but if you want to meet someone outside the company, it'll be harder to do." Matt said.

"Love can be found in the weirdest places." I said as he put his drink down.

"Good point, do you believe in love?"

"Who doesn't?" I asked as I noticed him scooting closer.

"Would you consider dating someone in the same company?"

"Yeah, if it's true love."

"Have you ever thought you were in true love?"

"Once, but that's a long story, what about you?"

"Once."

"You seem young to have found true love." I said as he leant forward pressing his lips against mine, he pulled back some but his lips were still lingering inches away from mine and then I pushed my lips against his, I pulled back and looked into his brown eyes.

"Does this mean we are dating?" Matt asked feeling his breath hitting my lips when he spoke.

"I think that I should tell you something first off." I said as I leant back some.

"Your not married are you?"

"No, um…I might be a little timid and wary about some things because my last boyfriend physically and emotionally abused me." I said as I moved strands of hair behind my ear.

"Oh….I'm sorry, I'm nothing like that jerk."

"I know your not but I still have the emotional scars and thoughts running through my head."

"Okay, I'm here and I'd like you just the way you are."

"I know, but are you going to be willing to work with me?" I asked as he put his arm up on the back of the couch.

"Yes, your worth it." Matt said, hearing him say that made me smile.

"Your too cute."

"You want to go dance more?" Matt asked.

"Sure, if your up to it."

"Bring it on." Matt said as we walked back down the stairs onto the dance floor with Kristy and Sammy.

"You okay?" Kristy asked loudly.

"Yeah, we were thirsty." I answered, we danced until one in the morning.


	21. Stupid Wind

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

"Why don't you just crash here?" I asked.

"Do you have room?" Matt asked as we stood in the hallway in front of my dorm, it was really windy outside.

"We have the couch, or Kristy can bunk in our room and you can sleep in Dan's room."

"They won't mind?"

"Their probably listening to our every word through this door right now."

"And it'll save me the gas on the bike." Matt said, we walked in and the three of them scurried.

"The bathroom is right there if you need to use it." I pointed out.

"I'm sleeping in Dan's and Kristy's room so you two don't have to wake us in the morning." Sammy said as she grabbed her blanket and pillow off the bed.

"Or we could do that." I said, Matt leant against the one side of the doorway, I walked past him to the closet grabbing a pillow and blanket, "Here's a blanket and pillow." I said walking past Matt into the room.

"Would you mind if I sleep in my jeans?" Matt asked still sanding in the door frame.

"You could sleep nude all I care and you can come in, I'm not going to bite you." I said as he walked into the room.

"Thanks for letting me stay." Matt said.

"No problem, make yourself comfy, I'm going to go get into my pajamas." I said as I lightly pecked him on the lips, I walked into the bathroom, I made myself get sick before I slipped into fleece pants and a spaghetti top set, I walked back into my room, Matt was looking at some of the photos I had in my frames and hanging on the wall.

"Some shrine you have." Matt said.

"I worked hard on that, we should get some sleep." I said as I climbed into my bed.

"Good night." Matt said, he leant over kissing me lightly before he climbed into the other bed. "Taylor?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." I said, I looked over at him and he was staring back at me in the dark, we only had a lamp on.

"Do you mind if I ask you about your last relationship?"

"I guess." I said as I moved where I was comfortable laying my head on my pillow, and pulled my blanket on top of me.

"How long were you with that jerk?"

"A year."

"How long ago was that?"

"3 or 4 years ago." I said moving a strand of hair out of my face.

"Why'd you stay with him?"

"I thought I couldn't do any better than him, he threatened my life if I left him and he said that I would/was never good enough for anyone."

"What's the worse thing he did to you?"

"The last straw was when he beat me enough to hospitalize me." I said wiping tears from my eyes.

"How long were you in the hospital?"

"For a week."

"Holy shit, what was wrong with you?" He asked.

"Broken ribs, broken arm, broken leg, broken nose, I had to have surgery because one of my ribs punctured my lungs and it was being filled with fluids."

"I'm sorry that a jerk like him did that to such a beautiful girl like you." He said as he scooted closer to the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry, he got beat with 2x4's and sledgehammers by the guys. Would you ever hit a girl?"

"I would never hit a girl, not intentional at least."

"What about the girl before me?" I asked shifting about on the bed.

"She was cheating on me."

"Ouch, sorry." I said.

"Hey, at least I found out before we got too serious."

"How long were you guys together?"

"Two years."

"Two years and that isn't serious?"

"I was going to ask her to marry me." Matt said as we could hear the wind blow stronger against the window.

"That's got to hurt you worse, trust me, I wouldn't cheat on you."

"Yeah, it still hurts a little, but I moved on." Matt said as another gust of wind came.

"I hate the wind." I said looking at the window.

"You want to sleep over here?"

"Would you mind?"

"No get over here." Matt said, I didn't hesitate, I jumped out of my bed and climbed into his bed and under the blankets with him.

"Thanks." I said as I scooted closer to him, he wrapped his arms around me to make me feel secure.

"What would you do if I wasn't here?"

"I would curl up in the dark corner and listen to my iPod."

"Why do you hate the wind?"

"I don't know, I hated it my whole life, I can handle storms but wind…." I said shivering thinking of the wind.

"We should get some sleep." Matt said as he fixed the blanket on me, and he re-gripped his arms around me, every time I heard the wind I scooted closer to him.


	22. Saying GoodBye

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

The next morning I woke up by water being dumped on us.

"Rise and shine." Sammy said.

"Dude, you got both of us wet." I said.

"My bad, sorry Matt." Sammy said.

"It's cool." Matt said, I fell off the bed.

"I'm awake now." I said.

"It's 10 AM, your flight is in five hours." Sammy said.

"Shit." I said jumping up, I threw more clothes in my bag, my school books, I ran to the bathroom grabbing things that I needed and I threw my laptop, camera, paperwork and a book in my carry on bag. "That should be good for now." I said zipping my bags up.

"We ready to go?" Matt asked.

"Almost, I got to talk to my teachers." I said, Matt rolled my suitcase out to my car and I put my carry on in the backseat.

"I'll come with." Matt said, I locked my car and he started walking with me to my teacher's offices, he went to grab my hand and it startled me, I swung my arm out of the way.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay." Matt said, he went and grabbed my hand this time I was expecting it and allowed him to grab my hand, he intervened his fingers with mine, it felt odd holding hands again. "This is your school?"

"Yeah, but I'm in this building mainly." I said pulling the doors open.

"Three floors?" Matt asked.

"Four if you count the basement." I said as I led him up the stairs.

"What do you do in the basement?"

"Dark rooms, we use them to develop our film." I said as we reached the second floor.

"Awesome, what about digital?"

"Those we send to Wal-Mart, but the schools camera are film."

"I see." Matt said as I knocked on Mrs. Adams door.

"I spend 95% of my time here."

"Not any more."

"I know, 94%, got to have 1% with you." I said as Mrs. Adams opened her door.

"Aw Taylor and…" She said.

"Matt." He said shaking her hand.

"What brings you here before class?"

"Class, I have an internship starting today and I won't be able to make it to class, may I do it through the email?"

"Absolutely, what about the final?"

"I'll be back to turn it in, I made sure I had the time off."

"Good, you're my best student." She said.

"Really?" Matt asked, I shoved him lightly.

"Thanks Mrs. Adams."

"Who's your internship with?"

"World Wrestling Entertainment." I said.

"Good, I have seen your photos, their amazing. What do you do?" Mrs. Adams asked looking at Matt.

"I'm a wrestler with the World Wrestling Entertainment." Matt said.

"My body guard." I said.

"Ugh…." Matt said.

"Be safe okay?" Mrs. Adams said.

"I won't with him around." I said.

"I think it's the other way around." Matt said.

"Bye Mrs. Adams." I said pushing Matt away, we went to my other three teachers talking to them, I let him grab my hand as we headed back to the dorms.

"TAY!" P-H yelled.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You haven't left, phew…" P-H said trying to catch his breath.

"No, I'm running late." I said.

"Your Evan Bourne." P-H said just now realizing it.

"And your?" Matt asked confused.

"Phillip." P-H said.

"Nice to meet you." Matt said.

"I want to give you this." P-H said handing me a picture of him and I from Saturday night.

"Thanks." I said, I hugged him tightly.

"Bye for now." P-H said.

"It's not good-bye, it's see you later." I said, he smiled, Matt shook his hand and we walked past him to the dorms. "I forgot something if you just want to wait for a minute." I said.

"I'll see you at the airport, I got to go to my hotel room for I can get my stuff and check out." Matt said.

"Okay." I said hugging him tightly and lightly pecked him on the lips.

"Hurry, but don't speed." Matt said.

"Your the one with the motorcycle." I said smiling as he popped a willy on his way out. I walked into my dorm room, I went into my room grabbing a picture of Sammy, Kristy and I from my desk, it was from the day we first moved into this dorm three years ago, and a picture of my dad, mom and I the day I moved out into this dorm. I went to leave and Sammy, Kristy and Dan were lined up. "Sorry I got to leave, 12 years together is good right?"

"It's not bye, it's see you later remember?" Kristy said wiping at her eyes.

"Right, I'll be back in 4 to 5 weeks." I said hugging Kristy and then Sammy tightly. "Dan, behave, take care of these two and please send my love to Angelo." I said hugging Dan.

"Will do, tell Matt to be good to you, I don't want to hear he hurt you." Dan said.

"Alright bye guys." I said wiping my eyes from any tears, they are like my family to me, it's hard leaving family, now I know how my dad feels along with rest of the group felt about me.

"Wait, let's get one more photo before you get on the road." Kristy said before I shut the door all the way, we went to the dorm across the hall and got one of them to snap a photo of us four.

"Thanks." I said.

"We'll send it to you, and one weekend when you get home, you promise you will come see us perform?" Sammy asked.

"Won't miss it for the world." I said hugging her again.

"And you'll come to the club to see Angelo every Sunday?" Dan asked.

"Defiantly, I got to have a dance partner and Angelo is always mine." I said hugging him again.

"I have nothing to ask." Kristy said.

"Give me a hug." I said hugging her, they walked me out to my car, I was trying not to cry, I was going to be home 3 or 4 days a week, even then I will probably be at home with my mom since she's pregnant or going to Matt's house, I don't know where I will be during my time off. I put the pictures in my carry on bag, I waved good bye to my friends one last time before I drove out of the parking lot. I drove to the L.A. airport meeting Matt in the security line.

"You okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I just hate saying good bye." I said.

"It's hard, but it's not bye, it's see you later, you'll be back in a month." Matt said wrapping his arm around me which made me jump a little.

"And I'll be with my dad and you." I said smiling at the sound of spending more time with Matt, my dad and the gang.

"Good news is that your bunking with me."

"Don't get any ideas."

"I wasn't thinking that, give me some credit, we can stay up to all hours of the night talking." Matt said.

"And if there is wind." I said as we waited in our terminal talking.


	23. Keeping a Secret

**SORRY IT HAS TAKEN A WHILE TO UPDATE, HAVING COMPUTER ISSUES. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. BTW, I JUST REALIZED THAT I WROTE MICHELLE MCCOOL AT THE BEGINNING AND NOW I'M WRITING CANDICE, I DON'T KNOW WHEN OR HOW IT CHANGED, BUT I'M SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSIONS.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

We arrived to Phoenix, Arizona and we gathered our things at baggage claim, my dad was no where to be found on our flight, so I assumed that he was already there which he was and was waiting for us in the baggage claim, he switched flights with Dave since Dave had a last minute change to his schedule, at least that's what my dad told us.

"Hey Taylor, you made it." My dad said as he hugged me.

"You think I would turn down an offer to get paid for something I love to do?" I asked as Matt shook my dad's hand.

"I know your not crazy, she wasn't too much trouble now was she Matt?" My dad asked.

"No sir." Matt said, I could tell Matt was getting awkward, but my dad doesn't know yet about Matt and I so he has nothing to worry about. My dad already had a car parked out in the parking lot for us to use, he pulled it around as we waited in front of the door with our belongings, my dad hadn't left the airport since he got here earlier this morning. "Does he know about us?" Matt asked.

"No, I haven't talked to him about us. I'll tell him tonight….after your match, I don't think before the match would be good." I said thinking of the best time to tell my dad that I was dating his tag team partner, I know I didn't think this whole relationship all the way through like my dad asked me to, what if we do end up breaking up? How would that affect my dad and Matt's tag team? My dad rarely tags with anyone and I think they are an awesome tag team, I would hate to be the cause of them being split up because of some stupid thing I did, I just got to try and not wreck this, at least not until the creative team split's the two up. My dad pulled up in front of us and I was so zoned out thinking of everything.

"Taylor….earth to Taylor." Matt said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, what? Sorry, I was zoned out there for a minute." I said shaking the thoughts out of my head. We threw our suitcases in the trunk, I climbed into the backseat and I allowed Matt to get the front seat, I wanted him to sit in the back with me but that would draw more attention to us being together. My dad drove us over to the Holiday Inn where my dad insists on staying at, and my gang just stays there for any chance I might come, because 95% of the time when I did come on tour I stayed at my dad's room and they figured they had a better shot seeing me at the Holiday Inn than any other hotel. We climbed out and pulled our suitcases out, we saw Dave pull in and we waved at him.

"You two go on inside and check in, Taylor who are you bunking with?" My dad asked, I looked at Matt in worry.

"I'm staying with Melina or Mickie, not quite sure. I know Candice is bunking with Beth, but I don't remember." I said.

"Oh, okay, can you check me in please?" My dad asked.

"Sure, may I get your card?" I asked as my dad handed me the credit card the reservations were under. I walked in with Matt and got in line, I have checked my dad in times before.

"Phew, that was close. What if your dad goes to their room in search of you and your not there?" Matt asked.

"I'll make sure I'm there, and I doubt my dad will call their room or go over there, he doesn't even know what room their in, how can he call or go over there?" I asked.

"He has their cell numbers doesn't he?"

"Yeah, they will cover me, trust me."

"Have you done this often? Sneaking around?" Matt asked.

"I've done my fair share before I got into college, and my own fair share in college, it's mainly around my dad that I sneak around, my mom catches on before I even plan anything." I said as we got closer to the counters.

"Is Rey that clueless or does he not care that much?"

"He cares and he's not clueless, I think he knows how much I've sneaked around him, but he has the theory that I need to learn for myself, and you got to learn from experiencing things. Learn from your mistakes, I've learned so much from sneaking around, nothing too dangerous, but I've learned a fair share of information. Plus I'm daddy's little princess, I've been the only child my whole life and sometimes he still thinks of me as the little five year old that can't do anything wrong." I said as I was the next person in line.

"Interesting theory I guess." Matt said as I got called up to check in, and I checked my dad in and I waited for Matt. "Here's a key to my room, so when your done, come on over, I'll be in the shower probably." Matt said handing me a key.

"Alright, be there as soon as I can." I said, I took my dad's suitcase to his room for him and I took my bag over to Matt's room, he was indeed in the shower. I wrote a note sticking it on the television for him to read, 'Went to see dad to give him keys, be back in few, I also got to make a few phone calls.' I was going to put love you, but I don't say love you until I mean it, I like him as a friend but I haven't really known him long enough and/or well enough to say I love you to him even though we ARE going out. I walked out taking the key with me, I saw Randy, Cody and Ted talking in the hallway, 'Oh shit!' I thought.

"Isn't that Matt's room?" Ted asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"I think it is, he just went in there like a few minutes ago." Cody said as I walked towards them hugging them individually.

"You need to get your eyes checked." I said.

"Are you fucking him?" Randy asked.

"No I'm not fucking him." I said.

"Good." Cody said.

"Whatever, have you guys seen my dad?" I asked.

"No, sorry." Ted said.

"Thanks you guys, see you at the show tonight." I said walking past them to the lobby.

**Rey's Point of View-**

I switched flights with Dave earlier so I can have him spy on Matt and Taylor, yeah I could of went and saw it with my own eyes, but I know that if I was there and there was anything going on they would of act normal or different around me to hide anything that might be going on. I saw Dave pull in, I sent them inside to check in so I could get a report from him.

"Hey Dave, what's going on?" I asked as I walked towards the car.

"Nothing much, I defiantly think something is going on between those two. I tried to hide in the back, I saw them holding hands, they talked a lot and when in the terminal they were cuddled together. On the plane, they held hands and talked, nothing really out of the ordinary, I can't really judge anything, they didn't kiss or anything. Holding hands, you can hold hands and be friends, cuddling, Taylor could have been cold, she cuddled with me once when she was cold." Dave said.

"Was it cold in the airport?"

"Not really, I was wearing this shirt and I was perfectly fine, but Taylor may get colder than I do, we don't know."

"Did he have his arm wrapped around her?"

"Yes he did." Dave said nodding his head.

"Did he kiss her on the cheek, anything that a couple would do?" I asked, I need any clues.

"Well, he whispered in her ear and she giggled once, he might of kissed her on the cheek once, but sir, I kiss Taylor on the cheek before does that mean I'm dating your daughter?" Dave asked slamming his trunk shut.

"No, sorry, I just want to protect my daughter, especially after Jacob." I said.

"I know you do, I do too, I love Taylor like my own sister, but she isn't stupid. Jacob is in the past, that was one big mess no doubt, but Taylor's a big girl and that was like 3 or 4 years ago. If Taylor could get over it and move on, yeah she probably isn't in the best shape since she's going to have to remember that for rest of her live, but if she can do it, you can too." Dave said patting me on the shoulder.

"I know, if you see them together acting strangely nice to each other like a couple, could you tell me please?" I asked, he nodded yes, we walked inside and I waited in the lobby until Taylor decides to come back out and give me a key to my own room. I saw Taylor walk out texting someone, when is she not texting?

"Hey papi, here's your keys." Taylor said handing me the keys.

"Don't you want one just in case?"

"Are you sure? Doesn't your bunking partner need one?"

"I don't have a bunking partner, I kept it empty just in case you needed a place."

"Oh, sure." Taylor said as I handed her one key, she put it in her one pocket.

"Have you figured out who your staying with?"

"Figuring it out right now."

"You want to come and stay in my room until then?"

"No, actually, I'm going to go hang with Matt until the show."

"You've been hanging with Matt a lot lately."

"I'm just trying to make him feel welcomed, he doesn't have a lot of friends here."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"No, we're just friends." Taylor said nodding her head and hooking her thumbs on her pockets.

"Okay, I trust you chica."

"Thanks."

"I'll come get you in Matt's room?"

"Sure, it's 3 doors down." Taylor said as I hugged her and headed towards my room when I ran into Randy, Ted and Cody.

"Hey Rey, you do know Taylor just walked through here?" Cody asked.

"She did? I just saw her in the lobby." I said.

"She came out of Matt's room." Ted said.

"Did you see if she took her bag into there?" I asked.

"We didn't see her go in, we were too busy messing around to notice." Ted said.

"Thanks." I said, I walked past them to go down the hallway to my room when I got inside and Taylor's bags were no where to be found I figured they had to be in Matt's room.

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I sat down in a lounge chair three way calling Mickie and Melina telling them that I was staying in Mickie's room tonight. Randy, Ted and Cody walked out laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" I asked sliding my phone into my pocket.

"Your face." Ted said.

"Not as funny as yours." I said.

"Nice comeback." Cody said.

"I thought so." I said.

"You owe us." Randy sang.

"For what?" I sung back.

"Lying to your dad." Ted sung.

"About what?" I sung.

"You staying with Matt." Cody song.

"Thank you!" I said throwing my arms around Randy.

"Thank god we're done singing." Cody said.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Tell us what's really going on." Ted said.

"You promise you'll keep it on the down low?" I asked.

"No, we are going to scream it from the roof tops." Randy said as I hugged Ted and Cody.

"Good." I said.

"Good?" They said in unison.

"Got you, we're official." I said as I looked to my feet waiting for them to yell.

"Don't be too excited about it now." Cody said.

"Your not upset or going to yell?" I asked looking up at them.

"No, we're happy for you." Ted said.

"But hush hush, I got to go get my stuff before Rey comes to Matt room ready to leave." I said.

"You start tonight huh?" Randy said.

"No, I'm here for the beer." I said walking away from them.

"Who would of guessed that?" Cody asked, I raised my hand and flicked them off.

"Not now honey." Ted said.

"You wish." I said as I turned the corner down the hallway to Matt's room, I pulled out the key for his room letting myself in.

"Hey, missed you." Matt said as he looked up from tying his shoes.

"Missed you too, look, I got to tell my dad tonight, I think he knows something is up." I said shutting the door.

"Do what you got to do." Matt said.

"Aren't you afraid of what my dad will do when I tell him?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"He might be upset or mad, but you're an adult and I'm an adult."

"Are you afraid of your tag team being split up because of us?"

"If our tag team splits up, then all is well, your worth it." Matt said leaning over kissing me.

"I hope so too." I mumbled, a knock came to the door and we looked at each other.

"Who is it?" Matt asked.

"Rey, you ready to go?" My dad asked through the door.

"Hide my shit!" I said as I grabbed my bag to throw into the bathroom.

"Dude, if your shit isn't in his room, he's going to know it's here." Matt said grabbing it and throwing it back onto the bed.

"Right." I said nodding my head.

"Calm down." He said looking into my eyes with his big brown eyes.

"Sorry." I said as I pecked him on the lips again before my dad banged on the door again.

"Open the door!" My dad said as Matt opened the door.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"No, that's why I'm knocking on your door." My dad said sarcastically.

"Sorry." I said walking out and Matt shut the door behind us, my dad walked between us.

"Who's room are you staying in tonight? I didn't see your things in my room." My dad said.

"Oh, well, I'm staying in Mickie's room but I am keeping my bags in Matt's room so I don't wake you up later on just in case we stay up late at the bar." I said glancing over at Matt, we went out through the lobby to the parking lot and we drove over to the arena in silence, we climbed out.

"Do you know where you need to report to?" My dad asked as Matt was taking his sweet time to get out of the car, my dad popped open the trunk to pull out his and Matt's bags.

"Yeah, the truck for further instruction." I said.

"Alright, I'm going to go shower up before my match, see you in there Matt." My dad said as he hugged me and waved at Matt before he turned around to walk into the arena.


	24. Telling the Truth

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

"You telling him after the show?" Matt asked which caught my attention from the door my dad just walked into.

"That we're going out, yes, that I'm staying in your room tonight, no."

"I hope you don't tell him the second part." Matt said as I wrapped my arms around myself thinking of how my dad would react.

"You do know my dad's going to give you hell? My dad hates me even hanging with Randy without having someone there." I said.

"Randy, I understand, but he trusts me." Matt said wrapping his arms around my waist resting his head on my shoulders.

"Yeah, but just keep your cool and manners." I said looking at him out the corner of my eyes.

"When don't I?" Matt said.

"Matt and Taylor sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first came love, then came marriage, here comes a baby in a baby carriage." Mickie, Melina, and Candice sang walking around the car and John climbed out of the drivers seat.

"Fuck you all." I said.

"I had dibs." Randy said walking out to greet them.

"Do I have a schedule?" I asked.

"When do I get her?" Matt asked.

"Not now, now I need a hug." John said walking around plying me from Matt's arms.

"Oh god, I'm not a Raggedy Ann doll." I said folding into John's embrace.

"Yes you are." John said throwing me over his shoulder.

"John, put my girlfriend down." Matt said.

"Here you go!" John said tossing me over to Matt, he caught me without falling to the ground.

"Throw her to me!" Ted said.

"She's not a tennis ball." Melina said.

"Thank you, put me down." I said as Matt gently set me on my feet.. "Well, they had their work out lifting my fat ass." I said.

"Shut up, your not heavy." Matt said.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm happy your on tour with us." Candice said.

"Because you have someone that knows how to have fun?" I said as Matt wrapped his arms around me and I nervously played with the hem of his long sleeves.

"Exactly, what's on the agenda tonight?" Candice asked.

"What's there to do in Arizona?" Matt asked.

"Limbo?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sounds…um…fun." Cody said.

"It's going to be fun." Mickie said.

"Like I would be able to bend that far." John said.

"One way to find out." I said as Vince walked out.

"Talent inside, we got a show to put on here." Vince said.

"Put on a good show." I said hugging them all, I turned to look at Matt.

"Your talking to your dad after the show?" Matt asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yep, promise. You be careful?" I said as I tightly wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I will, I promise." Matt said as he lightly ran his hand through my hair which made me flinch, "It's okay, I'm not hurting you." Matt whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"You need to go get ready, stretch properly." I said breaking from his waist, most of the time if I did that to Jacob he would throw me back against the ground.

"Like always." Matt said walking towards the door, I watched him walk in before I turned on my heels heading to the truck.

"Taylor?" A guy asked.

"Yes sir." I said waiting for my orders.

"Here's your badge." He said.

"Already have one." I said showing him.

"Okay, here's your ear piece, wear this at all times. DO NOT get in the way of the video camera. Have you ever worked with these type of camera's?" He asked handing me my ear piece which I put in my ear and looked at the camera.

"Yep, used them in my Photo 241" I said securing the ear piece.

"Alright, don't mess with any features." He said handing me the camera and I put the strap over my head.

"Fair enough." I said.

"Welcome aboard, get inside, the others are already inside near the ring." He said.

"Going." I said walking inside towards the ring.

**Matt's Point of View-**

I walked into the arena and I leant against the door, I know it's early but I think I love that chick, I know she's still a little nervous and wary about me touching her.

"Lookie here Matt, now that your dating Taylor and you're a fellow WWE wrestler doesn't mean we will not beat you just as hard if you hurt her heart." Randy said as everyone besides Shawn, Dave, and Rey gathered around me.

"I won't hurt that girl, I care too much about her." I said.

"Just a warning." John said as they slowly walked away, I went to Rey's locker room and changed in there, he didn't mind since I'm his tag partner.

"My daughter being nice to you?" Rey asked.

"Always." I said tightening my shoes.

"That's good." Rey said, I know what he was hinting at. We were the first match of the night after the dark match. I was getting nervous of performing in front of Taylor. We ran out and I jumped onto the left turnbuckle closest to the ramp and Rey was on the one next to me (the one further from the ramp), I looked across the audience and down to Taylor who was right below me with her camera, I smiled widely, she moved the camera from her eye sight to let my eyes connect with hers, and she nervously put a strand of hair behind her ear smiling at me, it seemed as time stopped and we were the only two in the whole world.

"Dude, get down." Rey said smacking me, I snapped my head back to look at him and jumped off the turnbuckle, Taylor chuckled a little at this, I couldn't stop staring at her beauty.

**Rey's Point of View-**

I jumped onto the turnbuckle, when I turned to look at my tag partner, he was smiling and staring at someone, I followed his glance down to my daughter, who nervously shoved a piece of hair behind her ear, she was staring back at him smiling as wide as a kid on Christmas. I could see the love he had for my daughter in his eyes. I couldn't take it anymore, I jumped off the turnbuckle walking over to Matt.

"Dude, get down." I said smacking him, he snapped his head back and my daughter chuckled a little. Even then he wouldn't stop staring at her, it was making me sick. It was obvious that he was wearing his heart on his sleeve for her, but I know my daughter better than that. We won the match, we walked up the ramp behind the curtain. "Can you please stop looking at my daughter like that?" I asked.

"Sorry sir." Matt said, I changed and lounged in my room, Matt strangely scurried off before Taylor came.

**Taylor's Point of View-**

After the show, I handed my camera over to my boss and Matt met me next to the truck.

"He's onto us." Matt said as he slowly eased his hand into mine.

"He's going to know in like five minutes, it's better to let him know than us sneaking around and I don't know how long my friends will keep their mouths shut." I said as I pulled the arena door open.

"I'm not going in there." Matt said.

"Fine, I'll do it myself, just don't expect a quiet ride back to the hotel." I said as we stopped in front of my dad's room.

"Wasn't planning on it." Matt said as he lightly pecked me on the lips, I watched him walk down the hallway to who knows where, 'Take a deep breath, it's going to be easy.' I thought taking a deep breath before I opened the door and went into my dad's room where he was sitting.

"Papi, we need to talk." I said shutting the door behind me.

"It's never good when you start a conversation like that." My dad said going to stand up.

"Just please stay seated." I said walking in front of him.

"Alright, what do you need to tell me?" My dad asked sitting back down and I sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"Um…well…"

"Just spit it out."

"I'm dating Matt." I blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry papi, it just happened."

"Call it off, your going to distract him in our matches with you down there doing photos." My dad said jumping up from his seat.

"But papi, he's the only guy I've felt this way about since, well you know." I said spinning around to see my dad who was standing behind me.

"You think this is worth it?"

"Most defiantly."

"I don't approve of it quite yet until you prove it to me that it's worth it, but I hope your right." My dad said.

"Why don't you approve of it papi? Don't you like him and trust him?"

"I don't like the fact that your dating a co-worker of mine much less my tag team partner." My dad said.

"I'm sorry, can we just go? The guys want to catch dinner together." I said, it stung a little that he didn't approve me dating Matt, I just wanted my dad to be happy with my decisions.

"So, tell me the truth, are you really staying in Mickie's room or are you staying in Matt's?"

"Mickie's, papi we aren't that stupid." I said as he threw his bag over his shoulder and I grabbed Matt's bag, even though I really was staying in Matt's room, we went outside to find everyone playing hackey sack. "I want to join!" I exclaimed dropping the bag and joined in next to Matt and John, we played for 15 minutes, my dad leant against the trunk of the car watching until Shawn dropped it. I re-picked up Matt's bag, Matt wrapped his arm around me pulling me to his embrace.

"Huh-um." My dad said separating us and stood between us.

"Papi!" I whined.

"No lovey dovey in front of me." My dad said.

"Yes, no lovey dovey." Shawn said sarcastically.

"I'll show you lovey dovey." I said dropping the bag again tackling Shawn to the ground where I was straddling him, I licked my lips a lot to make it very slobbery when I kissed his cheek.

"You got tackled by a chick!" Cody said pointing and laughing.

"Shut up!" Shawn said as I helped him up to his feet.

"Dinner?" Candice asked.

"Sounds good to me." Randy said, we climbed into our cars, my dad made sure Matt and I were separated.

"Parents." I groaned, Matt chuckled lightly.

"Kids." My dad said.

"Parents don't have to have kids." I said.

"And if parents don't have kids then kids won't have parents." My dad said.

"My point exactly." I said.

"Should I just get out and walk rest of the way?" Matt asked.

"NO!" My dad and I said in unison.

"Okay." Matt said, we were quiet for rest of the ride, when we got to the hotel, my dad went to the Jacuzzi to work his back of any tension. "Most awkward ride ever." Matt said as he wrapped his arm around me resting it on my waist.

"At least he wasn't giving you a lecture or yelling at you." I said.

"True that, thanks for that."

"No problem." I said smiling.


	25. Sick

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

Matt and I were waiting in front of the restaurant for rest of the guys to arrive.

"Hey love birds, have you ever thought about getting a table before we get here?" Dave asked.

"No, we wanted to make you wait longer." I said.

"I'm borrowing her for a moment." Dave said picking me up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Used to it, I'm just helping you guys with weight lifting." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Guys." Dave said as Ted and Cody started tickling the back of my knees.

"Stop!" I exclaimed in between laughter.

"Can we just eat? I'm starving I could eat a cow." Randy said.

"Well, you can start with my foot." I said kicking it out of Cody's grip and I accidentally kicked Randy in the mouth.

"Oh shit!" Randy exclaimed.

"My bad!" I said as Dave put me down.

"Yeah, your bad." Ted said, I gave him an evil glare, it was bleeding, I pulled tissue out of my purse putting it on his lip with pressure to stop the bleeding, and it started to swell up.

"You should put ice on it." Melina said.

"Like we have a bucket of ice laying around." Shawn asked.

"Let's just get seated and we'll ask for a cup of ice then we can put it on his lips." Matt said.

"Finally we got a smart person in our group." Candice said.

"Well, you know how it is." Matt said, we got seated at the back corner table, how'd they know that we were going to cause a raucous and be loud?

"Or we could order a steak completely rare and slap it on his lip." I said looking at the menu.

"But who would eat it after being on his ugly face?" Mickie asked.

"Ouch." Randy said.

"Who actually likes their steak that rare?" Matt asked.

"We do." Cody said.

"We?" Ted asked.

"It's an expression." Cody said.

"Have we decided what we want over here?" The waitress asked.

"A rare steak, rare as in not even cooked rare." I said.

"I was joking." Randy said.

"I don't joke, and I'll have the chicken Cesar salad." I said.

"Girl, you don't need a salad." Matt said.

"Do you not see this fat?" I asked grabbing my stomach.

"Anyways, I'll have the nachos appetizer and chicken fingers." Randy said.

"Your sharing those nachos." Dave said.

"Maybe." Randy said as they all ordered food.

"Who here thinks we should do the limbo?" I asked.

"Not here." John said.

"Why not?" I asked pouting.

"We'll get kicked out without our food and I'm starving." Melina said as Matt wrapped his arm around me.

"Fine, we have to settle this after dinner." I said, our food came and she set the pure red steak in the center next to the nachos.

"Are you for real?" John asked.

"She ordered it." The waitress said.

"Give me your lip." I said towards Randy, I poked the steak with my fork picking it up.

"No way!" Randy said as he dodged the steak.

"It'll help the swelling." I whine as I started chasing him around the table carrying the steak on the fork.

"Taylor stop!" Randy said, everyone else was laughing and snapping photos.

"Fine, don't say that I didn't try and help." I said throwing the steak back on it's plate.

"I dare you to take a bite of it." Shawn said.

"Only if everyone else does." I said.

"You can eat a nacho afterwards to get rid of the taste and we have water." Dave said, we cut the steak into tiny pieces.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Matt said holding up his piece.

"You have too….it's the final initiation of you being in this group." I said pouting out my bottom lip.

"I'll do it." Matt said eating it.

"I can't believe we did that, we are sick bastards." Dave said.

"But I enjoy being a sick bastard." I said, we ate dinner giggling about everything and we took turns poking Randy's swollen lip with our forks. "If you excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." I said standing up gong to the bathroom gagging myself to get sick.

**Melina's Point of View-**

"Alright sweetie." Matt said as Taylor got up heading to the bathroom.

"That was a good meal." I said.

"Besides that steak, ew." Mickie said squirming.

"Its not harmful to you." Shawn said.

"Yeah it is, it goes straight to my thighs." Mickie said.

"What doesn't go to a women's thigh?" Cody asked.

"Healthy shit." Candice said.

"I'm glad I'm not female." Matt said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing." Matt said.

"Wait until we tell Taylor." I said.

"It wasn't anything bad." Randy said.

"It so was, Taylor will kick you in the lip like she did Randy." Candice said.

"Talking about Taylor, she's been gone for a while, one of you girls please go check on her?" Matt asked.

"I'll go, I've got to use it anyway." I said standing up heading into the bathroom, I heard someone vomiting.

"Taylor?" I asked.

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I heard the big door open, 'Please be someone else.' I thought.

"Taylor?" Melina asked, 'Shit!' I thought, I flushed the toilet.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You okay?"

"The nacho's didn't settle right is all." I made up.

"Oh, why don't you come out, you and Matt can go back to your room until you feel better?"

"You don't mind?" I asked, I'm in trouble, I can't get sick without gagging myself.

"No, just let me into the stall and I'll escort you out to Matt." Melina said, I opened the door.

"Thanks Mel." I said, I wrapped an arm around her and she wrapped an arm around me.

"No problem." Melina said, we got back to the table.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"I'm not feeling that good." I said.

"Steak?" Dave asked.

"Nope, nachos." I said.

"Why don't I take her back to our room?" Matt offered.

"That'll be for the best." Mickie said.

"I would hug you all, but you know. I love you all." I said throwing cash on the table.

"It's cool." Randy said, Matt wrapped his arms around me walking me back to our room.

"Do you want some pepto bismuth, or saltine crackers, I could get some ginger ale." Matt said as I laid on the bed.

"I'm fine for right now, thanks." I said, he of course had to do something, he went and got a wet wash cloth putting it on my forehead.

"That can help some." Matt said laying down next to me.

"Thanks." I said looking over at him.

"No problem sweetie." He said winking.

"Some night of us being alone together for the first time." I said looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm having fun." Matt said.

"You say that." I said as I got up and ran into the bathroom gagging myself before Matt was able to run in, he grabbed my hair.

"It's okay, people get sick all the time." Matt said smiling, we sat in the bathroom on the floor leaning against the bathtub talking all night, we stayed up until check out the next afternoon.


	26. No More Hiding

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Two Month's Later-June 8****th****-Taylor's Point of View-**

I asked Vince for two weeks off, I've already been off for one for my finals. My dad and Matt asked for one week off to help me pack and move out of the dorm room, I told Matt he didn't have too, I understood my dad since my mom wouldn't be able to help since she is pregnant and I needed more room than my car for my stuff, but Matt INSISTED to help. My finals were a pain in the ass since I barely studied, I did all my homework, quizzes and tests on my computer using the book, cheating yes, but it helped me pass, the only final I felt good about was my photography one. I was happy to see Kristy, Sammy and Dan again, we have been catching up about things I've missed, I've also been hanging with P-H all week catching up on things. I have been getting more comfortable dating Matt and the whole physical side of things, I'm not as afraid of him touching me as I did before, we haven't even passed first base yet people. I am now down to size 6, and I am trying to get down to size 4 now, I am in hopes that it will be before my mom gives birth. It was about 8 in the morning, my dad and Matt just got here to help us move our things, not only my stuff but Kristy and Sammy's, Dan moved out over the weekend.

"Thanks for helping papi and Matt." I said hugging them as they stared at the boxes in the living room.

"No problem, which boxes are going to which car?" Matt asked.

"That pile is Kristy's, that pile is Sammy's and this pile is mine." I said pointing out each pile, we started moving boxes from the living room, on the way back in I was walking next to Matt holding his hand when I started feeling light headed and dizzy.

"Taylor, you okay? You look awful pale." Matt asked worried.

"I'm a little dizzy and light headed." I said putting my hand on my head.

"You want to sit down and have some water?" Matt asked as all I remember is blacking out.

**Matt's Point of View-**

Taylor and I were walking back into her dorm from carrying things out to her car, she started to turn really pale.

"Taylor, you okay? You look awful pale." I asked worriedly.

"I'm a little dizzy and light headed." She said putting her hand on her head.

"You want to sit down and have some water?" I asked as she started falling towards the ground, I caught her and slowly set her onto the ground. "Taylor? Taylor? HELP!" I yelled as Rey, Kristy and Sammy came around the corner and ran up to us.

"What happened?" Ray asked.

"She got really pale, she said she was dizzy and light headed then she just blacked out." I said.

"Cold water?" Sammy asked.

"Wash cloth." Kristy said as they ran to their dorm getting that.

"I swear to God Matt if you were involved in this, your going to have hell to pay." Rey growled, Taylor's eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" She asked rubbing her forehead.

"You blacked out, we got to get you to an hospital." Rey said.

"Wouldn't it be best that we call an ambulance?" I asked as Kristy and Sammy ran out with the wash cloth.

"Put this on your head." Kristy said.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Taylor said trying to get to her feet, I helped and held onto her as she got to her feet so she won't fall.

"Taylor, you just blacked out, it's something." Sammy said.

"Matt, you take her to the hospital, we will finish here and be there RIGHT after." Rey said evilly glaring at me, like he is waiting for me to mess this up.

"Will do." I said helping Taylor walk outside without falling.

"I don't see why I need to go to the hospital, I'm perfectly healthy." Taylor said as I drove down the road.

"Perfectly healthy people don't randomly get dizzy, light headed and pass out." I said.

"You missed your turn."

"What?"

"You were supposed to turn right back there." She said, I popped a bitch(U-turn) and turned left onto the street I missed.

"At least go in there to prove to me and your dad that your okay."

"Fine, but I know my body, nothings wrong." Taylor said, I pulled into the hospital parking lot and I helped her walk inside, there was three people in front of us. I went to the back with her, they did some blood work to make sure she wasn't pregnant(at least if she was, it wasn't my baby), and her liver, etc. They did a CAT scan or an MRI, not sure on her head to see if it was anything wrong with her brain. "Jeez, do they have to do these many tests?" Taylor asked, I sat in her room while they did all the tests nervously awaiting any good or bad news.

"Yeah, it's to check EVERYTHING." I said.

"I know, but this going to be expensive." Taylor said sitting Indian style on the bed.

"Can you think of anything that can make you pass out?"

"No, if I did we won't be here." Taylor said sarcastically.

"Just asking." I said as a security guard walked Rey, Kristy and Sammy in.

"Your mom is on the way up here." Rey said hugging his daughter/my girlfriend.

"Great." Taylor said.

"Have they said anything?" Sammy asked.

"Not yet." I said, her doctor for the day walked in.

"Psychic." Kristy said.

"May I speak with a couple of you? Those who spent the most time with her recently." He said, Rey and I looked at each other before following him out of the room.


	27. It's Over

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Matt's Point of View-**

We are in the hospital, Taylor's doctor just pulled Rey and I out to tell us what's going on hopefully.

"What's wrong?" Rey asked.

"Have you noticed anything different with her eating schedule?" He asked.

"No, why does that matter?" I asked.

"Well, with our tests it's showing she isn't getting the proper nutrients or food, we are thinking anorexic or bulimic." He said.

"Well, I noticed she has been going to the bathroom a lot after her meals, I just thought she had a bladder problem." I said.

"Bulimic, we would like to keep her here a few days to make sure she eats solid meals then I suggest recommending her to go to a special mental ward for these cases or staying with someone that could keep a close eye on her and to attend therapy sessions." He suggested.

"Thanks doc." Rey said, we shook his hand and Rey evilly looked at me. "What did you do to my princess?"

"Nothing, I had no idea, I seriously thought she had a bladder problem." I said backing up from Rey.

"You better say your last good bye or I'll do it for you." Rey said.

"Fine, don't believe me, I can't believe you of all people would think I would be responsible for this."

"I know my daughter won't do this to herself." Rey said, we walked into the room, "Kristy and Sammy, let's give these two time alone, five minutes." Rey said, Kristy and Sammy got up walking out of the room with Rey.

**Taylor's Point of View-**

The doctor just pulled my dad and Matt out to tell them something, and I know it's going to be the horrible truth, I hope my dad doesn't blame Matt, it wasn't his fault. I wasn't paying attention to what Kristy and Sammy were saying, I was watching their reactions, I knew right away Matt was getting blamed, they walked in and Matt looked shock , upset and hurt, my dad looked upset and pissed to the up most degree.

"Kristy and Sammy let's give these two time alone, five minutes." My dad said, Matt nodded.

"OOHH!" Kristy and Sammy sung when they walked out of the room with m dad.

"I know I am doing something stupid and I'll try to change" I said begging and tears coming to my eyes

"No Taylor, don't start crying, it's just going to make it harder."

"What?"

"Look, we only have five minutes before your dad comes barging back in here, good-bye Taylor and I hope you have a good life." He said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, talk to me, what's going on?" I asked as the tears were streaming out, I think I know what's going on, my dad is making him leave me.

"We're breaking up, it'll be for the best." He said, I know he's lying.

"What? No Matt!" I said as he got to the door, he stopped at it for a few seconds, he turned around to a sobbing me and I could see a few tears in his own eyes, the hurt burning through them and pain of not wanting to do this. "Please Matt, I know you didn't mean that." I said.

"Sorry Taylor…..I loved you Taylor and always will, one day I hope you can find someone better than myself." He said before walking out rest of the way.

"No…..NO!" I exclaimed pounding the bed, I can't believe what just happened I turned around digging my face into my pillow. Matt Sydal, Mr. Evan Bourne, just told me he loved me and he just leaves me, I think I might love him too, what did I do to us? Not only did I ruin my life, but I'm hurting the man I love, wait I love him. "I love you too Matt." I whispered, I ripped off the locket Matt got me and held it in my hand, I can't believe he just left me. My dad, my mom, Kristy and Sammy(coming in a few minutes after my parents) came into the room, after I'm assuming seeing Matt leave with tears in his eyes.

"It was for the best." My dad said trying to pull me into his embrace.

"No dad it wasn't, he didn't tell me to do that to myself, I decided it for myself, he didn't know anything, and the worst part is, I love him." I whined.

"No Taylor, don't cover for him, I know he must of said something to get you to do that to yourself, and how can you love someone that would do that to you?" My dad said.

"Don't you listen?" I asked pushing him away.

"I do, but I don't believe it." My dad said.

"Just leave, I want to be alone, I can't stand being with people that can't listen to the truth." I said curling up into a ball.

"We'll be back in the morning." My mom said.

"Like I care." I mumbled.

"Bye Taylor." Kristy and Sammy said in a sad manner before they followed my parents out. I can't believe this, I think I loved Matt, actually loved him, now I royally fucked it up. Why doesn't my dad believe it was my own fault? I'm 21 years old, I make mistakes and it affects everyone, I should be able to take responsibilities for my mistakes. I can't believe my dad would think Matt would do this to me, he should know Matt would not do that, I promised my dad it was worth it and nothing was going to happen. Why do I listen to my voices in my head, especially the haunting voices back from Jacob? Part of me still thinks he's right I guess, but I should of known Matt was different, he liked me before I even lost this weight. I am not going to try and gain the weight back, but I should love my body before I accept what others think. I can't believe I lost Matt, I couldn't sleep much less eat anything, but the nurses forced me to eat.

**Matt's Point of View-**

I walked out of the room with tears in my eyes, that's the hardest thing to do, I still love Taylor more than life itself.

"Are you done?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, it's all yours." I said as I kept walking past, I saw Sammy and Kristy look at each other and run after me.

"Matt, you okay?" Sammy asked.

"No, I'm not okay." I said, I wasn't going to tell them what I just had to do.

"What happened?" Kristy asked.

"Taylor and I broke up okay." I said as I got to the lobby.

"Taylor broke up with you?" Sammy asked.

"No, just forget about it okay?" I said, they just stopped and watched me walk out the front door of the hospital. I walked to my car climbing into the drivers seat, I just sat there tightly gripping the steering wheel. I'm angry that Taylor would do that to herself, angry with myself not realizing what was going on, I mean I should of notice something was up with her. I'm upset that I had to break her and mine heart because her dad doesn't believe me. I love that girl, maybe this is God's way of telling me that she isn't the girl for me or that she's not ready for a relationship if she isn't confident with herself. I smacked the steering wheel angrily, I pulled out my keys driving back to my hotel and just laid on my bed in my hotel thinking of her, I looked over and saw the picture of Taylor and I in a picture frame that we always put in our hotel rooms on the nightstand, I reached over grabbing it, I held it up to look at it. We were so happy together, always laughing, smiling, at least it was the best time of my life, she seemed just as happy to be with me, you can see the happiness in our eyes in that picture. I laid the picture face down on the nightstand so I don't have to look at and just make the pain that is running through my veins more hot.


	28. Birthday

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**July 3****rd****-Taylor's Birthday-Taylor's Point of View-**

I took two months off my internship, I already have a lot of money saved up from that month I did work and I go back to work in the last week of August. I've been staying home with my mom so she could keep a close eye on me, I spend most of the time in my room so I don't have to deal with her hormonal ways. I lost contact with everyone with a few exceptions of John, Randy, Mickie and Melina, even though I talk the most to John and Melina, they always seem to look past my bad and still see the good in me, at least they understand people make mistakes, like I look past their mistakes and see their good. Kristy and Sammy dropped me like a dead fly since that day, I have no idea why, there goes a 12 year friendship down the drain, or maybe their busy, I'm hoping their just busy with wrestling and work. P-H, I haven't talked to him since our final and Dan, same. I've been doing much better, I'm eating one meal a day without throwing up, I've been going to therapy twice a week working on building up confidence to eat more without making myself vomit, and why I started doing it etc., pretty much anything to everything, somehow it always ends back up to Matt or my dad or my mom. My dad has to work this 4th of July and my birthday. I've been sitting in my room on the second floor, my dad unpacked my things to the way they were when I moved out three years ago, usually every summer Kristy, Sammy, Dan and I get an apartment, but since we are going to be seniors, we decided against the apartment and dorm since we all will be having crazy schedules with classes, work and internships, it will be World War 3 in fights and interrupting each others sleep schedules, plus I didn't care, I'll be on tour 95% of the time. I sat on the window sill, at least half way, I had a leg down supporting myself up, I looked out the window to the ocean/beach view I had, like I always do everyday. We didn't live on the beach, about a half mile but you could defiantly see it from my room, I twirled my phone between my knee and finger, I had it out from attempting to call Matt, I get to the last number dialed in and I freeze right before I push the call button, I have it out just in case he decides to call or if anyone else decides to call as well. I was listening to 'Say Anything' by Good Charlotte, I have been listening to it non-stop since I left the hospital.

'_Here I am on  
The phone again, and  
Awkward silence is  
On the other end  
I used to know the sound  
Of a smile in your voice  
But right now (right now)  
All I feel (All I feel)  
Is the pain of the fighting  
Starting up again  
All the things we talk about  
You know they stay on my mind  
On my mind  
All the things we laugh about  
They'll bring us through it every time  
After time after time  
Don't say a word  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything'_

I sit here looking at the time on the phone change every time a minute passes, I dial your number up going to call, I listen to the dead tone and the pain of being alone is hurting me. All the things we talked about, all the things we laughed at, all the things we did together, we were inseparable until I ruined it. All our conversations and everything we did are constantly on my mind, I look at the locket everyday and wear it 24/7 since that is one of few things left of you that I have. I'm hoping that one day soon we can laugh this over and go back to being normal, I hope you can call me and say anything.

'_Please don't walk away  
I know you want to stay  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Some say that  
Time changes  
Best friends can  
Become strangers  
But I don't want that  
No, not for you  
If you just stay with me, we can make it through'_

Why did you walk away? Why do you care what my dad thinks? I know that you love me just as much, you wouldn't of said I love you then just walk away from what we have and what we have going for us, you are not like that, I know you better than that. Just give me a simple sign, a text, a picture, an email or something showing me that you still want to be at least friends or you still care. I guess time changes everyone, but not in five minutes, Matt, I don't want to lose you, I've never cared this much about anyone. What about those nights at the bar, the night we were at the club or the night we went to lazar tag?

'_So Here we are again  
The same old argument  
And now I'm wondering'  
If things'll ever change, yeah  
When will you laugh again?  
Laugh like you did back when  
We'd make noise till 3 AM and the neighbors would complain  
All the things we talk about  
You know they stay on my mind  
On my mind  
All the things we laugh about  
They'll bring us through it every time  
After time after time  
Don't say a word  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away  
I know you want to stay  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything'_

I know this is just a bump in the road I'm hoping that we can work through it if I could just get the courage to call you. I look at the pictures every night, I have them tucked in under my pillow and/or under my bed so my dad and mom can't see them, every night when I'm supposed to be sleeping I stay up looking at them all night. We were so happy, we were laughing at life in general, when will we be able to go back to those days where we didn't care what others thought? I know your wondering the same, when I'm going to man up and come back to you. I hope you don't stay far away for long, I'm missing you.

'_I'm falling'  
I'm falling'  
I'm falling' down  
I'm falling'  
I'm falling'  
I'm falling' down  
Down  
Down  
Down'_

I'm falling down, I'm lost and I'm slowly being drained from not sleeping thinking of you, my heart is beaten but it's broken in half not being with you. I've broken down, I'm at another low point in my life, I'm tired of being this low and looked at as some kind of freak, you, you never thought that of me.

'_Don't say a word  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away  
I know you want to stay  
If you'll just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Don't say a word (Please don't leave)  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away (Please don't leave)  
I know you want to stay  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything'_

Matt, I hope you feel the same as me, please just give me some kind of sign that you feel the same way or that you would want to stay with me or come back to me. I would hate to throw away this relationship we had, I never loved someone as much as I did you and I know you loved me, and I promised you I would never hurt you like your ex and I guess I did, I guess you shouldn't give me another look or try, maybe that's why you are walking away. Every time I hear the phone ring, or the doorbell ring I get excited hoping its you, every time I listen to this song all the memories we shared run through my mind like a movie on a movie screen in hopes you are watching them just the same.

A knock came to my door which got my attention, I turned to see my mom slightly opening the door.

"Happy Birthday Taylor, I made you a turkey sandwich with some Cheetos and a glass of milk." She said setting it on my desk.

"Thanks mom, you didn't have too." I said getting off the window sill.

"No problem, do you have to listen to that song 24/7?" She asked walking out.

""Yeah, sorry." I said picking up half of the sandwich.

"Oh, there's a gentleman downstairs by the name P-H? He said he was friends with you and he has a big box with him." She said, I almost choked on my sandwich.

"Send him up." I said, she smiled as she went downstairs, I carried the plate and glass to the sill, I leant against the sill. 'What was P-H doing here? I know I gave him my address but I didn't think he'll use it since he lives in Orange County.' I thought.

"Knock Knock, can I come in?" P-H asked as I looked up at him in the doorway holding a medium sized box.

"Yeah, what's in the box?" I asked.

"Your birthday present, it is your birthday right?"

"That it is, may I ask what your doing here? I mean I'm happy to see you and all, but I haven't talked to you since June?" I said as he set the box down and he came and sat on the sill next to me.

"Sorry for not calling, been busy working. I thought what other way to start communicating by coming by and it being your birthday, I figured it'll be the best time."

"Thanks, it means a lot. Where are you working?"

"I'm working at the Photo Center at Wal-Mart, big time huh? Can I have some of your sandwich?"

"Oh, go ahead." I said as he grabbed the other half.

"So, where's everyone else?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" He asked covering his mouth filled with food.

"I was/am bulimic, Kristy and Sammy kind of left me hanging to dry, my dad's on tour, my dad is blaming Matt even though it's not his fault, so Matt hates me, all my other so called friends barely talk to me, I only mainly talk to John and Melina, their on tour as well."

"Wow, didn't see that coming, I knew you lost a lot of weight, but wow! You look good by the way."

"It's crazy I know, and thanks." I said taking a bite of the sandwich and P-H took a drink of my milk.

"Why are you listening to this song?" P-H asked noticing the song playing.

"It reminds me of Matt."

"You've got to get out of this house, come on." P-H said standing up, he pulled me up and grabbed the bag of chips.

"Where are we going?"

"There." He said pointing to the ocean, we ran downstairs to see my mom knitting.

"Where are you going?" My mom asked.

"To the beach, be back later." I said kissing her on the cheek as I walked by.

"You got therapy tomorrow, so curfew at midnight." She yelled out.

"Will do Mrs. Gutierrez." P-H said.

"Thanks for this." I said climbing into his car.

"No problem."

"I can't believe you drove all the way down here just for me."

"Hey, don't worry about that, I'm moving down here next week to be closer to the school."

"Do you need any help?" I asked as P-H parked his car in the beach parking lot.

"If you want to, so what happened to you and Matt again?"

"I got this crazy idea from my ex-boyfriend…." I started.

"What idea was that?"

"Oh boy, my ex-boyfriend from high school abused me both physically and mentally." I said as we walked along the crowded beach carrying our socks and shoes as we let our feet get wet from the ocean water.

"That might help the story." He said, for some odd reason I felt really comfortable talking about this with him.

"He always said that I'm not good looking enough or good enough for anybody else, that nobody will like me because I was fat and hideous looking, something along those lines. When I knew Matt was interested, I flipped to full speed fat losing kick, the thoughts 'He'll only like you if I you were skinner' ran constantly through my head. That was the only way I knew that will help." I said trying to think of the best way to explain it to him.

**P-H's Point of View-**

It's sad to hear that a man could do that to such a sweet and beautiful girl like Taylor, but on the other hand it hurts thinking I've liked her for months or a year now and she doesn't even know that I exist besides that dude from photo class.

"You weren't that fat, I've seen girls bigger than you, heck look at my men roommates, one of them was like 100 of you." I said.

"That doesn't make me feel better." She said splashing me with water.

"Hey!" I said as I splashed her back, we broke out into a splashing war until she fell in by accident.

"Your going to be in TROBLE!" She said standing up and spat water out of her mouth.

"You lost your balance." I said, she jumped onto me causing us both to fall over into the water.

"Payback." She said spitting more water out.

"Thanks!" I said wiping my face of water.

"Your welcome." She said, we ran into shore,.

"I got to wash my feet covered with sand off." I said.

"Me too, that's the only part that's not wet anymore." She said as we went and washed our feet off to put our socks and shoes back on.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"It's 11:30, can we make it back to your house in half an hour?"

"Dude, she's asleep before 9 rolls around, don't worry about it." She said as we walked to my car.

"We're going to get my car all wet." I said unlocking the doors.

**Taylor's Point of View-**

"Oh, poor baby." I said climbing into the passenger seat.

"Yes, poor me." P-H said, I looked out the window as he drove us back to my house.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Today, it was the best day I've had in a while." I said looking over at him, he was smiling.

"Well, happy birthday , how old are you now?"

"22, pretty old."

"Not really, 23."

"One year, big whip."

"What are you doing tomorrow for Fourth of July?" P-H asked.

"Moping around with my hormonal mother and therapy." I said unenthused.

"Therapy on Fourth of July?"

"Yeah, it's a group session in a mental ward, I'm supposed to be there, but I'm able to stay with my mother for some odd reason, probably because she was a nurse." I said rolling my eyes and shrugging my shoulders.

"Instead of moping, you want company?"

"Don't you have work?" I asked as he parked his car outside my house.

"Transferring, don't start work for another two weeks."

"Sounds good, you want to come in and at least dry off before you head back?" I offered.

"Sure, you do know you'll be helping me move tomorrow right?" P-H asked as we climbed out.

"Quietly with the doors." I said as we gently slammed the doors shut, I turned around only to see one light on inside. "You already have an apartment?" I whispered as we walked through my lawn.

"Got it today, not that far away from here." He whispered as I gently opened my door.

"Sh…" I whispered softly putting my finger against my lips, he nodded.

"Taylor May!" My mom said angrily and flipped the light on.

"Sorry." I said.

"Your dripping on my carpet!" She exclaimed and started to cry, we jumped back onto the porch. "Here's two towels dry off." She said handing us two towels, we wrapped them around ourselves. "When I said midnight, I didn't mean it literally you two! I was worried sick! I made dinner for three, actually ordered it more like it, but I DID make a cake for you."

"Sorry ma'am." P-H said.

"Just don't speak until she finishes." I mumbled as she continued going on.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" She finished ten minutes later, I've heard this lecture so many times.

"Sorry." I said.

"Sorry ma'am." P-H said.

"Alright, Taylor, your wet, stay out here until you dry then you can come inside, goodnight P-H." She said walking inside.

"Very hormonal indeed." P-H said.

"No shit." I said sitting on the front porch swing.

"No wonder you want to get out." He said sitting down next to me, we swung chatting about everything. "I'm applying to WWE for the fall internship." He said excitedly, I automatically thought he was kind of late applying.

"Good luck." I said, I hope he isn't counting on it.

"I'm pretty dry, I'll text you before I come over tomorrow." He said standing up, and I stood up as well grabbing his towel.

"Sounds good, thanks again." I said walking him to his car.

"No problem, get some sleep." He said.

"Are you driving all the way back to Orange County?"

"Yeah, I don't have furniture in my apartment yet."

"Text me when you get back so I know you got there safely."

"Will do." He said, I hugged him before he climbed in his car. I walked back up my driveway watching him drive away. I walked inside, I took my socks and shoes off at the door, I carried the towels and socks to the laundry room. 'Now your asleep.' I thought as I heard my mom snoring, I went to the kitchen grabbing a slice of the cake, first time I was willing to eat, all the other times I threaten to throw up. I took it upstairs, I sat at the sill looking out at the dark night and the dark ocean with the moon's reflection in it. I finished my slice of cake, I went to take my plate downstairs when I saw the box P-H brought earlier. I set the plate on my desk, I sat on my bed pulling the box onto my lap. I opened the box to see a jewelry box, I pulled it out, I opened it and it started playing the song 'The Young and Hopeless' by Good Charlotte, my favorite song. And around the mirror was pictures, there was twelve , three on each side of the mirror, there was:

1. Me and P-H

2. Me and Sammy

3. Me and Kristy

4. Me and Dan

5. Me and Matt

6. Me, my mom and my dad

7. Me, Dave, Shawn and Chris Jericho

8. Me and Melina

9. Me and John.

10. Me, Matt, Kristy, Sammy, John, Melina, Mickie, Candice, Dave, Shawn, Randy, Cody and Ted (from lazar tag)

12. Me, Mickie and Candice

Over the mirror was a note that read 'Happy Birthday Love P-H.' I closed it, I carried it over to my desk setting it down for me to look at it more tomorrow when it is bright in here, yeah I can turn on my light but I don't want my mom knowing that I'm not asleep. I went to carry the box downstairs when I heard something move, I looked inside when I saw something small in it. I pulled out the small thing, I unwrapped it and it was a ring you could get from the 25 cent machines and the wrapping paper said 'Does this cover your cost?' We had this joke where I was only worth 25 cents, I rolled my eyes. I carried the box and plate downstairs, and I went back upstairs to my room, it was another sleepless night.


	29. Back on the Job

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**August 24****th****-Taylor's Point of View-**

It's time to go back to college, I'm taking online classes, well, I have in class ones but I explained it to those teachers about how I'm doing an internship with WWE and I will be on tour, so they understood and is allowing me do it through emails. Today is also the day I got to get back to work with WWE, after two long months of summer. Everyday since my birthday I spent with P-H, I was always at his apartment, when he went to work I would go home or I would go to work with him and hung around Wal-Mart until he finished working. P-H and I started going out, I love him, but not in the same way as I do Matt, I don't think I could ever love anyone as much or in the same way I do Matt, I don't think I really love P-H, I just think he is my rebound guy, but I'm not going to tell him that. I think Matt is my one true love, my first REAL love and I will always love him. My dad came back to San Diego over the weekend to make sure I packed and would be ready to fly out Monday to Minnesota for Raw. My dad woke me up early this morning to make sure I packed the last minute things, he was dead serious about me coming back. We are now sitting in the car on the way to the airport.

"Papi, I don't want to go back on tour, I want to stay here." I complained.

"You have to, it's your internship for college, you know how important college is?"

"I know how important college is papi." I said.

"So, do it for college and for me."

"But their going to talk about me behind my back."

"I haven't heard anyone say anything."

"Their not going to say anything to you about your daughter."

"Well, I'm sure if any of your friends heard anything they would of fixed it." My dad said.

"Whatever papi." I said rolling my eyes and looked out the window.

"Let them talk Taylor, they don't know the truth. Are you sure it is them talking about you or is it because you want to stay here with your new boyfriend of yours?"

"My boyfriend does have a name, and no, he knows that I need to go and how important this internship is." I said, I can't believe my dad would think I wouldn't want to work with WWE because P-H wasn't going to be there, P-H didn't get accepted for fall, but he got the spring internship. In a way, I think us being apart would help our relationship, plus I could talk or think about Matt without worrying about P-H finding out. Everyday I still tried to call Matt, I always got to the part to push the call button, but I could never bring myself to push it, because I never knew what to say if he did pick up or what to say on his voicemail if he didn't pick up.

"Are you going to be okay seeing Matt again?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine papi." I said as I put my ear buds in listening to 'Say Anything' some more. We flew to Minnesota, and I was bunking with my dad, he wanted to make sure that Matt wasn't near me, even though I wanted to go near Matt, I wanted to give him an apology for what I did and for my dad. When we got to the hotel, I figured a way to get away from my dad and I found the room Matt was staying in, I walked up to the room, I went to knock, I raised my hand to do so but I just couldn't move to hit the door. I think I'm more afraid of the confrontation and what to say, saying 'I'm sorry,' isn't going to cut it for what I did, I got frustrated and left, when I left and started walking down the hall I heard his door open, I turned around and saw him walk out, he looked as good as ever, I turned back around and continued walking. 'Stupid! Go back and say something!' I thought, but stupid me didn't. I went to the arena with John, it was just me and John, I talked to him about how I was dating P-H now, I wasn't going to tell him the urges of wanting to apologize and want to get back with Matt because he would flip on me, I'm just glad they didn't go psycho and attack Matt with 2x4's or anything. The moment I have been dreading, going into the arena filled with people that know about my issue.

"Are you okay?" John asked wrapping his big arm around me.

"I don't want to go in there." I said looking at the building.

"Their not going to say anything, they don't know the truth."

"It doesn't matter John, their still going to talk."

"Don't pay attention to them, let them talk."

"That doesn't help John, I'm probably just going to stay out here until I NEED to go in there."

"I'll stay out here with you then." John said, John was always supportive and hates pushing people into doing something they don't want to do. I saw Matt pull in with Shad and JTG, I pushed myself off the car, I went to talk to him but John held me back. "Don't, it'll just make it worse." John said, John doesn't know that I love Matt and still do, it hurts not being with Matt. John stayed outside with me until Vince came out to call us inside, I went and got my assigned camera, and headed inside.

"Welcome back Taylor, feeling better?" Vince asked as he held the door open for me.

"Physically yes, mentally no." I said.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Vince asked.

"Don't take it personally sir, but it's something you can't really help with." I said.

"Point taken, you can talk to my daughter Stephanie." He offered.

"I just might have too, but not now, we have a show to put on." I said, I went to the locker room real quick to go pee, Melina, Mickie and Candice were in there talking, when I walked in they stopped talking and just watched my every move.

"Are you okay?" Candice asked.

"Yeah, I just have to pee, is that a problem?" I asked as I flushed the toilet and went to wash my hands.

"No, you are eating right?" Mickie asked.

"Yes, more than I used too if that's what you mean." I said drying my hands, it's annoying people keep asking you if your eating like you're a five year old. "Good luck tonight girls." I said, I walked out into the hallway and I saw Matt at the end stretching, everywhere I go the temptations to go talk to him pop up, I want to talk to him so bad, just to hear his voice once again, but I don't know what to say to him. I went out to the ringside preparing for the show, Matt had a tag team match with my dad, that was awkward.


	30. Planning an Escape

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**October 25****th****-Taylor's Point of View-**

We are back in San Diego for ECW, my mom gave birth couple weeks ago, so my dad has been off tour last couple of weeks, he's doing a match tonight since it's in San Diego. My mom had a boy, they named him Dominique. I got back home on Thursday since they didn't need me for the house shows or SmackDown taping, so I came home early to be with my new baby brother and to hang with my boyfriend a little since I haven't been able to see him for a couple of months now. I have been talking to Sammy and Kristy more over the last couple of months, we're back to being BFF's so I'm happy and they are going to come to WWE on Monday so I can see them.

"I'm going out!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs, Dominique's room is across the hall from my room and my parents room is downstairs, so it's hilarious because during the night either I get up and take care of Dominique or take him downstairs for my parents, or they run upstairs in the dark, I don't get why one of them just doesn't move into the third bedroom upstairs. We have three rooms upstairs and two rooms downstairs, so I don't get why they move upstairs or move him downstairs until he gets old enough.

"Sh! We just got him to go to sleep." My mom whispered as I saw Dominique sleeping in his swing, I love having a younger brother but I hate having a baby in the house, I got to get used to it huh?

"Sorry, be back later." I whispered.

"Where are you going?" My dad whispered.

"Out with P-H, he doesn't have work and I haven't seen him in two months." I answered.

"Who's P-H?" He asked.

"My boyfriend."

"Be back before dinner, you said you'll watch Dominique so we could go out for our anniversary dinner." My mom said, I walked outside, I totally forgot it was my parents anniversary. I walked out to my car climbing in, I drove over to P-H's apartment, he was waiting outside for me and he jumped in.

"Hey sweetie." He said and I pecked him on the lips.

"Hey, slight change of plans, we need to cut it short and I need to go buy something for my parents anniversary." I said.

"Good enough." P-H said as he put his seat belt on, and I pulled out into the street, I drove over to the local Wal-Mart. "So, how is tour?"

"Hate it with a passion." I said climbing out then locking the doors.

"I thought you love touring?" He asked grabbing my hand.

"I do, but everyone is talking about me behind my back, I can hear them whispering, pointing and giggling. It's like high school when someone starts a rumor and you're the butt of the rumor."

"Then why are you still doing it if you hate it?"

"My dad, he said I need to finish what I started, plus I'm getting paid big money doing it, plus college credits that I need to graduate." I said.

"You don't need the internship credits, you can be a Professor Assistant or another internship in spring, getting paid, you may not find another internship that may not pay you period or as much as they are paying you, but you can find a regular job like at Wal-Mart or something. And if you quit, you can be closer to me." P-H said, he's got a point, I don't need the internship credits to graduate.

"You got a point P-H." I said.

"Thanks, I'm smart aren't I?" He said smiling.

"Help me pick something out for my parent's anniversary." I said as we searched Wal-Mart, we couldn't find anything so I just went with a card and I wrote 'Sorry I couldn't get you a gift this time around.' P-H and I then went to an early dinner at McDonald's, I like the cheap stuff, I dropped him back off at his apartment complex and I drove home. "I'm back." I said walking in, Dominique was crying and my mom was bouncing him about.

"Have fun?" My mom asked.

"Very much, I can take him so you could go get ready." I said as my mom handed me Dominique and he stopped crying once he was in my arms.

"Just in time." She said, I started playing peek-a-boo with him, I loved him but hated when he cried during the night, but I can get used to it. My mom and dad got showered up and dressed ready for their nice anniversary dinner.

"Oh, I got you a card, sorry I couldn't get you a big present this year." I said handing it over the card to them.

"Thanks honey." My dad said as he kissed my forehead.

"We'll be back soon, you know where the diapers and food and bottles are?" My mom asked, it was their first time out without the baby.

"Mom, I can handle it. I've babysat Kristy's baby sister when she was born." I said as I walked them to the door, Dominique was in his swing drinking a bottle.

"Yeah, but Kristy was there." She said.

"So was I, I know how to do it mom, you can call me during dinner if you want." I said.

"Come on, let's have fun tonight." My dad said dragging my mom out of the house.

"Bye!" I waved good-bye, I shut the door and looked at my happy baby brother enjoying his milk and swinging. I sat on the couch watching the movie Clue, Dominique was watching it as well and he was giggling at some of the parts, even though I don't think he gets it. I thought about what P-H was saying about quitting WWE, my dad will be pissed if I did, but I think it'll be for the best, I don't want to be around people that can't support me or look past my mistakes. I don't want to continue working somewhere where I will be pointed at, whispered or laughed at. I didn't even talk to Stephanie about this, plus I don't think she would even be able to help. I think that maybe I should go somewhere where I could start over and no one knows me, or my past until I can clear my head and this whole thing blows over, and I can rediscover myself. Dominique slowly fell asleep in his swing, I let him sleep, I got onto the family computer checking my bank account seeing how much money I had available, I had quite a lot since I don't spend my money, my college tuition, in California only since that is my dad's residency, is free through this thing my dad has with WWE, and I got scholarships and grants, I only had one loan which won't start being collected for another two years for my dorms and books, etc. Where to move to there? I want to move somewhere far enough away from here. I can move to Florida, it has beaches which I love, it has Disney World and Universal Orlando which I'm sure I could get a photography job at, and I think there is also another wrestling group called TNA that broadcasts out of Universal Orlando I could apply to as well. Florida is far enough away from here, I think that's where I'm going. I searched for driving directions to Florida since I was going to take my car with me, I printed those out and I marked cities where I would be stopping to either stay the night at or to have dinner or call P-H telling him where I was at. Dominique started crying, and I walked over to him, his swing stopped swinging. "Did your swing stop swinging?" I asked as I set it to start swinging some more, and he stopped crying and went back to sleep, what an easy baby? I called P-H.

"Hello?" He said.

"P-H, got some news."

"Yes?"

"I'm moving/running away, and you and only you will know where I'm going or where I'm at okay." I said.

"Why me?"

"Because you gave me the idea, and you are too far out of this drama that no one will suspect you to know, just do this for me, no one else would go along with this plan or if they did they will tell my dad."

"Fine, tell me." P-H said.

"Alright, so I'm moving to Florida, I'm leaving Tuesday after ECW, I'm going to sneak out of my house and start driving. I'm going to text or call you every time I stop for gas, and when I stop to get something to eat or for the night so you know where I'm at. I'm going to send you my route so you know where exactly I'm at and how far I have left. When I get to Florida I will call you, I'm going to cancel this phone number and get a new phone number/phone, when I do I will call you on it so you can have it, I'm going to keep everyone else's number as well, but I'm not going to call them as much. Your going to be my link here okay."

"Fine, what about us?"

"I hate doing this, but we got to break up." I said, I know that must hurt him.

"It's for the best, I understand this is something you have to do."

"Yes it is, and I'm sorry I have to do it." I said.

"It's cool, let me let you go, I have to study for my test tomorrow."

"Have fun with that." I said hanging up the phone, 'Is this the right thing to do?' I thought, I started thinking if I stay here, I'm constantly being reminded about my past, about being bulimic, working with WWE I have Matt always there which burns so much since I still love him so much, and people still talk about Jacob. Then I look at Dominique swinging in his swing asleep, how can I leave that little guy that is barely three weeks to a month old? I don't want to leave him, he doesn't know anything about my past and I don't want him to not know his sister because his sister is a dumb ass and ran because she couldn't deal with people talking about her and gave up on the life she loved. It just means I HAVE to come back, I can't take him with me, he can't live with instability. I may get there and not have a job, I may have to live in my car or on the street until I can get a stable job, he can't live that way and my parents will file a kidnapping and I'll be put behind bars. Dominique woke up and I fed him a jar of smashed bananas, I changed his diapers, and gave him a bath before I got him ready to go to bed. My parents got home at 9, Dominique was already in bed asleep.

"Was Dominique good for you?" My mom asked.

"Yep, he's asleep up in his room." I said.

"Sounds good." She said.

"How was dinner?" I asked.

"Very good." My dad said.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed myself, see you guys tomorrow." I said running upstairs going into my room, I started packing my stuff, mainly clothes and making sure that I had everything I needed for Florida, and I started trying to plan my escape plan. I left my light off to give my parents the idea that I was asleep, I was moving around in the dark and I went to my desk getting onto my laptop typing up a note for my parents to read, I went to print it out, I looked over and saw the jewelry box P-H bought me for my birthday, I opened it slightly for I can put my finger in there to hold the button to stop the music from playing, I then opened it rest of the way to see the pictures of me and all my friends. 'I'm taking this with me.' I thought, I wrapped it up in newspaper I had in my room, and I decided not to print the note since it will make it seem more planned, but I did send a photo of me holding Dominique into Wal-Mart for me to pick up tomorrow to take with me. I packed a few more miscellaneous items that won't be noticeable to my parents if they came in my room tomorrow.


	31. Last Day on the Job

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**October 28th (Tuesday)-Taylor's Point of View-**

I was working the ECW taping, my dad was going to be there for a six man tag match. I got up this morning, I finished packing my things that I was taking with me that night, I set them in a certain spot that would be easier to grab on the way out. I spent the WHOLE day playing with Dominique, my mom was able to sleep along with my dad since I said I'll watch and play with him, I wanted as much time as I can with that little guy before I left tonight. I took him to the park and pushed him in the swing and took him down the slide with me, and he rocked on one of the horse rockers. We went back to the house, and we all went to the arena, I lied to them saying I was going to go see if Melina was here, but I was going to go talk to Vince. I knocked on the door two times nervously.

"Come in." He said, I nervously opened the door and walked in, I shut the door behind me.

"Are you busy?" I asked as he didn't look up from the papers in his hands.

"Nope, what do you need?" He asked.

"I would like to quit, tonight being my last night." I said as I nervously cracked my knuckles on my fingers.

"May I ask why? You're my best photographer, or best intern photographer for that matter."

"Sir, it's a long story, right now in my life I can't take the drama of backstage and I need to re-find myself."

"Okay, it's your life and I can accept that, I'll remember you so when your ready to come back, just come in and your job is always open."

"Your being very understanding about this." I said shocked.

"Hey, I have a daughter myself and I understand the whole wanting to take care of your personal life and the backstage drama adds to it."

"Thanks sir."

"You have my number?"

"Yes sir, I'm sure that I would be able to get it from my dad."

"Alright, good luck." Vince said, I shook his hand and walked out, I went to the men's locker room to try and get the courage to knock on the door to see if Matt was in there, I knew he hasn't been spending time in my dad's room since my dad hates his guts, I'm not sure about everyone else, I really do feel horrible for him. I would go to knock, but I would think of a million more reasons why not to knock until the door flung open by John. I saw Shawn sitting inside working on taping up his wrists and I saw Matt stand up taking out an ear bud behind John.

"Hey Taylor, what do you want?" John asked as I glanced at Shawn and Matt nervously, Matt more than Shawn.

"Oh, nothing, um…good luck at the show tonight guys." I said nervously before I turned and left. 'Stupid me! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Why didn't I just talk to him then!' I thought smacking myself in the head, I walked by a few people whispering as I walked by them and I could feel their eyes burning into the back of my head. I went into the women's locker room to see a fellow photographer in there.

"You Taylor?" She asked.

"Yeah, you are?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm Megan." She said extending her hand, I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Megan." I said, we started to talk about college, she was a fellow intern from University of Ohio.

"You want to go get something to eat before the show? I'm starving." She said.

"Sure."

"Do you know where it's at?"

"Yep, follow me." I said, I didn't tell her who my dad was, she didn't need to know and she will think the only reason I got this internship was because of who he was. Megan and I walked to the cafeteria walking in to get something to eat, I might grab something since I'm kind of hungry. She seemed nice, at least I'm not the only intern.

"Bachelors degree?" She asked.

"Yeah, for now."

"Me too, I'm tired of school."

"Amen to that." I said giggling.

"That dude is totally checking out." Megan said, I didn't notice Matt sitting at the table with the two other new talents Cryme Tyme, I never met them, but I like them.

"What dude?" I asked grabbing an orange and snapped my head to see the man she was talking about.

"That white dude with those two brothers over there." She said nodding in their direction, I turned and saw him staring at me, I tried to hide a smile but I couldn't do so. "What's that smile for?" She asked, 'BUSTED!' I thought

"Long story, okay." I said.

"Dropping it, got it. Who else do you like?" She asked as we went and sat on the other side of the room, I was facing Matt, just seeing him made me happy and helped my heart some.

"No one here."

"Your taken?"

"It's complicated."

"Okay, I like LOVE Randy." She said, I choked on my orange. "What's wrong with Randy?"

"Nothing, he's just a horn dog."

"So, I don't mind curing his needs." She said

"Ew…that's my friend dude." I said disgusted.

"What? Your friends with him? Wait, are you dating him?"

"No, I'm not dating him, but we are friends."

"What does he like in a girl?"

"Do you have boobs and a pussy?"

"Let's see, boobs defiantly, pussy…" She said looking down, she pulled her pants out a little, "Well, I defiantly don't have a dick.

"Good to know, you should be in then."

"How do I get him alone with his two bitches around?"

"I usually push them out when I need to talk to just Randy, but you could tell them that there is chocolate cake in the cafeteria, that usually works for Ted and Ted usually drags Cody with him." I said picking up the peels of my orange.

"Thanks, what about that dude you smiled at? Is he taken? He's very cute."

"I'm not the girl you should ask, you need to talk to him." I said leaving her angrily.

"What did I say?" She yelled after me, she didn't know, but it's hard enough having to leave tonight. I went to my dad's room to play with Dominique, but my mom and Dominique were already out in their seats. I went out to the ring, I started to play with Dominique over the railing.

**Matt's Point of View-**

I've been cut off from all of my friends, I talk to Rey only when we have matches together, now I'm doing more solo matches since Rey has talked to Vince trying to separate us. I talk to the guys here and there, I try to get information from them about Taylor, but no luck, the girls, I don't even try anymore. It's October now, Taylor took a two month break after the incident to do therapy and get her mind straight, I haven't seen or talked to her since that day, even though I know she's tried to talk to me. I've been listening to the song 'Not a Day Goes By' by LoneStar non-stop, I'm waiting in the locker room with John and Shawn, their talking and I'm listening to my iPod when John opens the door to leave when I saw Taylor standing there, I stood up to see her better and pulled out an ear bud just to hear her voice.

"Hey Taylor, what do you want?" John asked as she looked at him and then she glanced at Shawn and I.

"Oh, nothing, um…good luck at the show tonight guys." Taylor said nervously before she turned and left. John shut the door, him and Shawn (mainly Shawn and John was trying to stand up for her) started talking some things about her that I disapproved on about her being bulimic, so what if she was bulimic, she's trying to get better, that's why she went to therapy. I got up going to the cafeteria trying not to hear them talk about her anymore, I joined JTG and Shad (Cryme Tyme), I've became friends with them since I've been shut out. I sat there listening to them talk about money, or what not, I saw Taylor walk in with someone else, I couldn't stop staring at her, she looked as good as the first day I met her.

"Dude, your staring." JTG said.

"Sorry, I love that girl." I said not even turning my head and not stop staring.

"Go say hi." Shad said.

"That's the girl I told you about." I said finally glancing over at them before I went back to staring, I saw a few other production assistants and stars pointing and whispering about her.

"Oh, her? I can go talk to her." JTG said going to stand up.

"No, I don't want anymore drama." I said pulling him back down.

"Yeah, let him deal with it, he's a man now." Shad said.

"Thank you." I said as I continued hearing the whispers and seeing the points, I knew she heard and saw them. I got agitated so I went outback to where I couldn't hear the whispers or see the points. I went back inside only to prepare for the six man tag team match.

**Taylor's Point of View-**

"Taylor!" My boss yelled from the ramp.

"Coming!" I yelled handing Dominique to my mom, I ran up the ramp to my boss, "What's up?" I asked.

"Why'd you have to go and quit on me?"

"Sir, with all due respect, I can't handle my personal life and all the shit backstage, not only with the stars but with the crew, right now, I need some more personal time to re-find myself."

"You're my best photographer, do you know how many of your photos we used last time?"

"No, how many?"

"95% of them, that's a lot. You are coming back right?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? It's a yes, even if I got to come stalk your ass to make you come back, I know who your father is." He said.

"Point taken, what about that Megan chick?"

"She's not any good to our team, I didn't want her, but she passed the interview with Vince." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, give me a hug." He said hugging me, he slipped his business card into my pocket. "If you ever need your job back, not as an intern, a real job job, and you can't get through Vince's office, call me and I'll hire on the spot."

"Thanks." I said smiling and ran back down the ramp to get ready for the final show of mine.

**Shad's Point of View-**

JTG and I were walking by the stage to go out back to sell some tickets to tonight's show when we heard some guy yell.

"TAYLOR!", I turned , 'Isn't that the girl Matt's oggling over?' I thought to myself.

"Coming!" She yelled.

"What's up bro?" JTG asked.

"Let's wait here for a minute." I said, I looked out onto the stage and saw that same girl run up the ramp joining the man.

"Isn't that Matt's chick?" JTG asked.

"Let's see what's going on." I said as we sat there eavesdropping.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Why do you have to go and quit on me?" He asked.

"She quit?" I whispered to JTG.

"That's not good." JTG said.

"Sir, with all due respect, I can't handle my personal life and all the shit backstage, not only with the stars but with the crew, right now, I need some more personal time."

"She can't handle us? What did we do?" JTG asked.

"I have no idea what is going on." I said.

"You're my best photographer, do you know how many of your photos we used last time?" He said

"No, how many?" Taylor said.

"95% of them, that's a lot. You are coming back?" He said.

"Maybe." Taylor said, she might come back, a good sign.

"Maybe? It's a yes, even if I got to come stalk your ass to make you come back, I know who your father is." He said.

"Point taken, what about that Megan chick?" Taylor asked.

"She's not any good to our team, I didn't want her, but she passed the interview with Vince." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Yes, give me a hug." He said hugging her, I saw him stick his hand in her pocket.

"Dude, he's pick pocketing her." JTG said.

"We need him with us, we can make more money." I said.

"Money money yeah yeah!" JTG said dancing about, I smacked him lightly to make him stop.

"If you ever need your job back, not as an intern, a real job job, and you can't get through Vince's office, call me and I'll hire on the spot." He said.

"Oh, he slipped her his business card." I said.

"Thanks." Taylor said smiling and ran back down the ramp to get ready for her final show.

"That shit was wack." JTG said.

"Who's going to tell Matt?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" Matt asked walking up behind us.

"Oh, nothing bro." JTG said.

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I was taking photos when it came to the six man tag team match, which Matt was involved in, I knew this would be awkward, I mean I dealt with it before but I felt as if I should say good bye or something. During the match Matt fell and it didn't look right, I ran up to him setting the camera aside, I made eye contact with him and it seemed a little awkward but I was more worried about his well being.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No, my leg hurts." He groaned, I stayed with him until they brought the stretcher down, I hung onto his hand all the way back to the ambulance and I watched them load him up into the ambulance. I went back out to the ring grabbing my camera, I brought it back to the truck.

"Calling it early?" My boss asked.

"May I?"

"Go ahead, get out of here, its your last night. Is Matt going to be okay?"

"I hope so sir, good bye." I said climbing out of the truck, I went back inside gathering my things, I went over to the local hospital I bought a teddy bear, a balloon that said 'Get Well' and I got a card, inside the card I wrote 'Matt, sorry for all the hurt and pain I put you through, now I got to move on with my life, I love you still with all my heart it is hurting me everyday I'm not with you, I understand if you don't, but I think it's best we go separate ways so I can't hurt you anymore, I hate causing pain on others. I hope your leg heals fast for you can get back in the ring so I can see you on the television again one day. Love Taylor.' I walked up to the receptionist who was on the phone, I waited until she got off.

"May I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, a gentleman by the name of Matt Sydal came in earlier by ambulance with a broken leg, can you make sure these get to him?" I asked handing them to her.

"He's allowed guest if you want to go back there and see him." She said.

"I'm not the person he would like to see right now, so would you please do that for me?"

"Will do ma'am."

"Thanks." I said walking out, I zipped up my jacket since it was pretty cold out, I drove home and my dad and mom were already home.


	32. Running Away

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

"Where'd you go?" My dad asked jumping up from the couch.

"I left early tonight, I went to the hospital to drop off a gift and get well card for Matt." I answered.

"Why did you buy him get well stuff? After the shit he did to you, you shouldn't go back to him, you are staying here another week or two until you get over him, you don't need to be in another abusive relationship." My dad said.

"Don't care dad, he DIDN'T do this to me, it was my idea, my thoughts, he had NO idea or intentions. Where's mom?" I asked, my mom and I didn't get along as much as my dad and I used to, keyword used, but my mom was more understanding of my feelings and emotions.

"She's asleep already, along with Dominique, you should get some rest because you have another flight tomorrow with that other camera chick." My dad said.

"Night papi." I said as I started heading up the stairs.

"Do I not get a hug and a kiss?"

"Fine." I said running back down the stairs I already ran up, I hugged him and kissed his cheek, I ran back up the stairs into my room. I locked the door so my dad wouldn't walk in on me as I finished packing my things, I set my stuff right next to my window so when I go to climb out the window and down the tree. I found a notepad, I grabbed a pen and I turned on the lamp that was on my desk. I wrote a note to my parents for them to find the next morning, what to say though. I wrote: 'Dear papi and mamacieta (I always call mom mamacieta if I did something or was going to do something bad), sorry I had to do this, but I think this was something I had to do, I think I just need to rediscover myself and my morals. I quit my internship with WWE, dropped out of USCSD (which I have to do yet), I packed up my stuff and I'm running away and moving on with my life. I have enough money to get there, for a cheap hotel until I can get an apartment, food, gas, etc., I saved the money from my internship with WWE. There is only one person that knows where I'm heading, or my plans, don't try to figure it out because they promised they won't tell a single soul where I'm at. I will be calling when I get there, I am going to change my number numerous times and I'm keeping everyone's number for save keeping. I seriously think this was good for me, I feel horrible for leaving little Dominique since he is not even a month, I promise when I get settled and think it's time to come back, if that ever happens, then I will come. For now, don't worry, I'll be safe and I love you. I didn't want to leave under these circumstances, but I knew you wouldn't let me walk out the front door without saying a hard good bye or wanting to know what's going on. Love Taylor.' That must have been the hardest note I've ever written, I didn't know what exactly to say, they probably won't understand anything. I folded it once and wrote: 'To Papi and Mamacieta.' I unlocked my door and walked over to Dominique's room, he was asleep, I gently ran my hand over his soft cheek and he fluttered his eyes open, he didn't start crying. "Bye baby brother, I love you, remember me even though I know you won't, this isn't your fault and I love you." I said as I leant over and kissed his forehead. I turned on his music box and pushed his chandler thing to spin that had animals on it. I ran downstairs, I grabbed three peanut butter and jelly uncrustables for the road, I grabbed five water bottles and two cans of soda putting them in a backpack, I grabbed a few other snacks for the road so I don't have to spend that much money on the road. I ran back upstairs, I would tie a bag to a sheet, push it out the window and slowly lower it to the ground then I would run outside untying it and carrying it over to my car, I know I could of just carried it down the stairs, but I didn't want to take the risk of them hearing it bang against the stairs or the wall, but I'm sure they heard me run up and down the stairs numerous times. When I came in the last time for the food bag, I went into my parents room and they were both zonked out. "Bye mommy and papi." I said kissing them both on the forehead, I then ran back up the stairs pulling in the sheet and throwing it aside, I threw the backpack on my back and grabbed my purse and made sure I had EVERYTHING I needed, I climbed out the window and climbed onto the tree branch. I've climbed this tree SO many times, but never this high, I shut the window and I climbed down the tree and ran to the car and started driving away, well first off I need to get gas and call P-H saying I was heading out, of course P-H was asleep I I drove to Florida I kept the song 'Here I Go Again' by Whitesnake replaying on my CD trying not to think of what I'm leaving behind, how much hurt I had given Matt.

'_I don't know where I'm going  
but I sure know where I've been  
hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday.  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time  
but here I go again, here I go again.  
Tho' I keep searching for an answer  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for.'  
_

I've messed up so much in my life, everyone knows about my problems and I keep getting looked weird, whispered and pointed at. I can't take them babying me or thinking they have to look out for me. I'm not going to sit around and let this continue, I may not know exactly where I am going to end up, but I'm not going to stay around and let this continue, me failing everyone around me. I keep wondering why I always end up with the short straw, but I never seem to get the answer or reason to that, I guess it just makes me a better person. I have a destination in mind, if it is right, I don't know, but it surely is far enough away from them.

'_Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on  
'cos I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams.  
Here I go again on my own  
goin' down the only road I've ever known.  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone.  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time.  
Just another heart in need of rescue  
waiting on love's sweet charity  
an' I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days  
'cos I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams.'  
_

God, I pray that this is the right time and place for this, I don't know if I'm strong enough to carry this through, leaving my mom, dad, baby brother, all my friends, love of my life Matt and P-H who I toyed with, is it worth it? I sure hope so, I'm the only one taking this route, I'm always the only person taking this route, I guess I'm meant to be alone for rest of my life if I keep hurting those around me which makes me drift away. I'm just going to wait wherever I end up for someone that's right and try to get over Matt, because obviously that isn't going to work even though I love him more than I thought I ever would, he probably hates me for not standing up and taking the blame, I tried telling everyone it was my fault, but everyone doesn't believe that it was me all along.

'_Here I go again on my own  
goin' down the only road I've ever known.  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone.  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time  
but here I go again, here I go again,  
here I go again, here I go.  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time.  
Here I go again on my own  
goin' down the only road I've ever known.  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
'cos I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams._

_Here I go again on my own  
goin' down the only road I've ever known.  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone.  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time  
but here I go again, here I go again,  
here I go again, here I go, _

_here I go again.' _

I'm alone in my car driving away from what I thought would be my future, my family and friends that I grew up with, leaving what I knew in the past and creating new memories with people that don't know a damn thing about me, finding myself alone would be best so I can't put heartbreak on anyone anymore. I can't sit in my house or on the road with WWE thinking of the damage I've done, looking at my dad, Matt, or anyone from my group just cuts the cut deeper of guilt and pain, going on alone is best even if it is going to hurt them and worry them. I will go insane if I work one more day with WWE, maybe this was my best option, going on with my life alone to find myself again.


	33. Found Out

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Matt's Point of View- **

During my match I didn't land right on my leg and ended up breaking it, Taylor ran up to me since she was down there for photography, we made eye contact and it felt a little awkward.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked.

"No, my leg hurts." I groaned, Taylor stayed with me until they brought the stretcher down, she hung onto my hand all the way back to the ambulance and she watched them load me up into the ambulance. I ended up having to stay over night, they reset my bone and put a cast on it, but they thought I should stay overnight just in case. The next morning, I am laying here in my hospital room waiting for them to draw up my release papers since I can leave today, I stayed over night, Shad and JTG are supposed to come and pick me up, I'm listening to 'Not a Day Goes By' by LoneStar through the iHome the nurses loaned me.

'_Got a picture of you, I carry in my heart  
Close my eyes to see it, when the world gets dark  
Got a memory of you, I carry in my soul  
Wrap it close around me, when the nights get cold  
And if you ask me how I'm doing, I'd say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind  
Not a day goes by, that I don't think of you  
After all this time, you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain, locked so deep inside,  
Baby, baby, Oh baby,  
Not a day goes by!'__  
_

Even though Taylor might of messed up just this once, I still love her, probably more than I should. I look at the pictures I have of her and me every night before I SUPPOSEDLY go to bed, I think of all the fun we had together, I look out the window into the cold dark nights hoping she is safely asleep in her fathers room or at her house. I keep thinking of her and me together, she weighs heavily on my heart and brain. I don't know why she did that to herself, it's not me to blame. Even though everyone blames me and tells me to get over her since we aren't going to get back together, but she is still on my mind and loved in my heart, she is locked deep inside and not wanting to leave. I can't go a day without trying to see her at least a glimpse.

'_I still wait for the phone, in the middle of the night  
Thinking you might call me, if your dreams don't turn out right  
And it still amazes me, that I lie here in the dark  
Wishing you were next to me, with your head against my heart.  
And if you ask me how I'm doing, I'd say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind,  
Not a day goes by, that I don't think of you  
And after all this time, you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain, locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, Oh baby,  
Not a day goes by!!'__  
_

I can't sleep thinking she might call, I can hear her dialing the numbers but never being able to push that last button to actually call me, I can feel her presence outside the locker room door or my hotel room door trying to get the nerve to knock. I just want her here in my arms once again, she doesn't even need to say sorry, it's hurting me every night that we aren't together. I stay up looking at my phone waiting for it to ring, and looking out the peep hole of my door looking and hoping to see her standing there trying to get the nerve to knock. I lay down to sleep, but something is missing, her in the bed next to me cuddling up next to my side.

'_Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days  
Seems it's been forever, that I've felt this way!  
Not a day goes by, that I don't think of you  
After all this time, you're still with me it's true.  
Somehow you remain, locked so deep inside,  
Baby, baby, Oh baby,  
Not a day goes by,  
That I don't think of you._'

I count the minutes, hours and even days that I don't see her, it breaks my heart every time I don't, I just keep picturing us together. I just want to spend one more minute with her, just one minute just to be with her, I haven't felt this way about anyone in ever. The last person that hurt me cheated on me, and I know she loves me back. Even though we've been apart for four months now, I thought about her everyday. My love for her still burns strong, I can't stop thinking about her.

I didn't notice JTG and Shad walking in because I was too busy thinking and getting things together.

"Brother, do you have to listen to that song 24/7?" JTG asked.

"Yes, it reminds me of her." I said.

"Suit yourself, word is that she quit last night." Shad said.

"She quit? Taylor never quits, especially photography, she loves it too much." I said not believing him.

"Well, believe it or not, she did, that's what the word on the street is." JTG said.

"I got to call Rey and see what he knows." I said, I called Rey, luckily he answered his phone to me this time.

"What Matt?" Rey asked rudely.

"Did Taylor really quit?" I asked.

"Not that I know of, who told you that?" Rey asked.

"Shad and JTG."

"I'll ask her, but I doubt it." Rey said.

"Thanks." I said hanging up the phone, Shad and JTG were snatching the free soap, etc from the bathroom and room itself when a nurse came in with a bear and a get well balloon.

"A young lady dropped this off last night, we forgot to bring it in, figured you might want it." The nurse said.

"Thanks." I said. I opened the card, 'Matt, sorry for all the hurt and pain I put you through, now I got to move on with my life, I love you still with all my heart it is hurting me everyday I'm not with you, I understand if you don't, but I think it's best we go separate ways so I can't hurt you anymore, I hate causing pain on others. I hope your leg heals fast for you can get back in the ring so I can see you on the television again one day. Love Taylor.'

**Rey's Point of View-**

I decided to actually answer to the phone to Matt, I think he was high on pain pills, Taylor will never quit WWE or photography for that matter. We were at home for this week, I went upstairs to Taylor's room to talk to her, she was no where to be found and all her things were packed, majority of it at least, and there was a note laying on the bed. I picked it up and looked at it for a little while before I actually read it.

"Dear papi and mamacieta (I always call mom mamacieta if I did something or was going to do something bad), sorry I had to do this, but I think this was something I had to do, I think I just need to rediscover myself and my morals. I quit my internship with WWE, dropped out of USCSD (which I have to do yet), I packed up my stuff and I'm running away and moving on with my life. I have enough money to get there, for a cheap hotel until I can get an apartment, food, gas, etc., I saved the money from my internship with WWE. There is only one person that knows where I'm heading, or my plans, don't try to figure it out because they promised they won't tell a single soul where I'm at. I will be calling when I get there, I am going to change my number numerous times and I'm keeping everyone's number for save keeping. I seriously think this was good for me, I feel horrible for leaving little Dominique since he is not even a month, I promise when I get settled and think it's time to come back, if that ever happens, then I will come. For now, don't worry, I'll be safe and I love you. I didn't want to leave under these circumstances, but I knew you wouldn't let me walk out the front door without saying a hard good bye or wanting to know what's going on. Love Taylor." I read quietly, 'How am I going to tell this to my wife?' I thought, I sat on the bed, I saw the little stuffed bunny rabbit that she always used to sleep with when she was younger, she must of found it buried deep away. I grabbed it, I held it in front me just looking at it, I can't believe my little baby is out in the world alone, I have no idea where she is. I heard my wife walking up the stairs, she came around the corner and looked into the room.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Um….Taylor ran away." I said, that's the best way to describe it right?

"Your joking right?"

"No, she left a note, look for yourself." I said handing her the note, she broke into tears, and I just held her until Dominique started crying, and had to attend to him.

"What would make her want to run away?" She said wiping her eyes of tears.

"Honey, she said she'll be back when she is ready and we could just wait for her phone call. I can't go running after her if I don't know where she is going." I said trying to burp Dominique.

"Who would know where she is going?"

"I don't know." I said as Dominique burped and was happy go lucky.

"What about that P-H dude?"

"Doubt it." I said as I put Dominique in his swing.

"John?"

"Honey, she will call when she is ready okay." I said.

"Your not worried?"

"She's 22 now, she can take care of herself and she said she had money, so let her do this for herself."

"Maybe she will come crawling back?"

"Exactly." I said as I turned the television on for us to watch some before I have to leave in a couple of days.


	34. Long Day Travelled

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I drove through the night, I wasn't tired plus it was hard to sleep with all the guilt of leaving my life behind eating at me on the inside, all the thoughts of why I'm doing this, and tears streaming down my cheeks like a river like it was meant to be on my face. I pulled into Dallas, Texas about noon, I was making good time, plus driving at night was for the best since barely anyone was on the road besides freaks like me. I found an Holiday Inn to get some rest, I checked into the room and slept until 11 AM the next morning, I was very tired. I got up, I dialed Matt's number and was about to call him to see how he was doing after that fall when my phone started ringing from my dad, I watch the number shine on my phone and it read Papi above it and his theme music blaring, I pushed the ignore button and I took a deep breath, 'Sorry papi' I thought, the screen went back to showing Matt's number.

"No, you can't call him now." I said as I clicked out of it and called P-H.

"Where are you?" He asked picking up his phone.

"Dallas, I am about to get back on the road."

"Damn, you sped?"

"That and no on was on the road."

"Okay, drive safely."

"Will do, I'm hoping to make it all the way to Florida's border." I said checking out through the television.

"Sounds good, just be careful, especially at night with all the creeps out there."

"Will do P-H."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

"And I hate you doing this to me."

"You may hate me, but it's for my own sake and right now I even hate myself."

"I just miss you."

"Me too, your not helping it any."

"Sorry." He said as I just hung up and went out to my car for the big drive ahead of me, I ate a sandwich as I drove. I got to Florida's border at 11 AM the next morning, I pulled over and slept in my car at a rest area, stupid I know, but no hotel will let me check in now and check out like five hours later. I texted P-H telling him I was in Florida now, I then drove rest of the way to Tampa, I checked into the Holiday Inn.

"How long will you be staying?"

"A month." I said as I nervously played with my debit card.

"Yes ma'am, it'll be $1,034 total." She said, I handed her my card for her to swipe it.

"How much is long distance phone calls?"

"It is four cents a minute."

"Alright, do you know of any place that is hiring?"

"Actually, we are hiring for store clerks for our gift shop over there and front desk clerks, McDonalds down the street is hiring and Block Buster is hiring which is about a mile away and I would check Disney World or Universal Orland if they were hiring even though it is a little drive to Orlando."

"Thanks, I'm looking at going to school in Orlando anyway."

"Then it'll work, you need to sign this, and here is a couple applications. Your room is 1453." She said as I signed the paper, I put the keys in my pocket and looked at the application as she ripped off the receipt for me to keep. "Here's your receipt and have a good day." She said, I took my stuff up to my room. I called P-H not remembering the time zones and that he would be in class, I left a message letting him know I was safe in Tampa. I pulled out my laptop recording a video with my webcam.

"You all are probably wondering by now, well besides my parents, why I'm not at work or school. I quit my job at WWE and dropped out of college. I needed some more alone time to re-find myself, I love you all. It has nothing to deal with any of you, I just couldn't stand the pointing, the whispering or laughing of the others behind my back and I couldn't take being babied and questioned if I ate and monitored every time I go to the bathroom. Some of you I will contact when the time is right and if I think that the time is right. I'm safe and I had to do this, I love you…." I said tears escaped my eyes and I wiped them, "P-H, next semester your going to rock WWE, Kristy and Sammy, you will make it to WWE one day, when I don't know, but I'm positive you will. John and Melina, god, where to begin? I will defiantly be calling you, I can't miss my non biological siblings. Dave and Shawn, be good, I love you both, Dave, my big teddy bear and Shawn, my walking father figure preacher. Mickie and Candice, my other divas, jeez, don't kill anyone or gossip too much without me, Mickie my personal cheerleader and Candice my idealist. Randy, Ted and Cody, my three amigos in a white boy attire, I'll miss you the most, I always felt in with you three. Randy I'm sorry about that lip and there's a photographer named Megan that is digging you. Papi and Mamacieta, can you give Dominique a kiss for me and raspberry, and send me photos please, I hate leaving you guys the most, you have raised me correctly and made me strong enough to be able to move on with my life. It's not you that I need to get away from, it's just that it's my time to move on for a little bit Love you." I said stopping the recording, I went through checking the contacts to send it to in my email address book when I saw Matt's name. I sat there sending those messages debating if I should send him one, I decided I should. I recorded another one with my webcam. "Hi Matt, wow, this is awkward, I have no idea what to say, I'm literally speechless. I hope your leg is heeling fast, it has only been a couple days I know but I hope it gets better. I know and you know that's not why I'm doing this, um, where to begin? Matt, I'm seriously sorry for the pain I caused you, and this time apart from you has been breaking my heart so much, I don't even know if I even have a heart anymore, I feel like a human tin man. I love you, but now I guess it won't work because of my selfish ways huh? I'm sorry for hurting your heart, I'm sure you have heard that I quit WWE, and I'm no longer in San Diego, so don't try to find me that way, I just needed to get away from everyone to finish coping with this breakup and not deal with everyone babying me with this bulimic shit. I miss you Matt, I wear this locket that you got me everyday…." I said pulling it out of my shirt and showed it to the camera, "And every night when it's windy, I cuddle up next to this photo of me and you until I fall asleep. What am I doing? I'm not sending this to make you upset or angry. I've tried calling you on SO many occasions and I've tried to come by and talk to you at your room. I owe you the biggest apology of them all, I hope you can accept my apology and we can start over from scratch. I love and miss you." I said sending it to him, 'There it's done.' I thought, I then started unpacking my clothes since I'll be there for a month. I filled out the two applications she gave me, I took them down to the front desk.

"Thanks, how is your room?" The same lady asked as I handed her the applications.

"Grand, how do I get to this McDonalds and Block Buster?" I asked, she gave me directions as I drove around more picking up other applications in the area so I could walk to work and I wrote down apartment numbers to call tomorrow. I filled out all the applications that night to deliver tomorrow, I then applied to Disney World and Universal Orlando, I figured to try TNA wrestling, I then called University of Orlando for spring semester to enroll in classes.


	35. TNA

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Matt's Point of View-**

I flew home today, that's where I'm going to be for the next few months until I go through physical therapy and get my foot healed. I pulled out my laptop in the airport waiting for my flight, I checked my email and the first email on my list said Taylor. 'Why is she emailing me?' I thought, but deep down I didn't care why she was emailing me, I looked down at my bag and I could see the bear she bought me sticking out and I smiled. It had something attached to it, I downloaded it and it said it was a video file and I popped it open. She was sitting there on a bed, it looked like in an hotel room of some kind, she was hanging onto her one leg that was pulled up to her chest, she was wearing a tank top and jeans, her beautiful brunette hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, it looked as if she has been crying.

"Hi Matt, wow, this is awkward, I have no idea what to say, I'm literally speechless. I hope your leg is heeling fast, it has only been a couple days I know but I hope it gets better. I know and you know that's not why I'm doing this, um, where to begin? Matt, I'm seriously sorry for the pain I caused you, and this time apart from you has been breaking my heart so much, I don't even know if I even have a heart anymore, I feel like a human tin man. I love you, but now I guess it won't work because of my selfish ways huh? I'm sorry for hurting your heart, I'm sure you have heard that I quit WWE, and I'm no longer in San Diego, so don't try to find me that way, I just needed to get away from everyone to finish coping with this breakup and not deal with everyone babying me with this bulimic shit. I miss you Matt, I wear this locket that you got me everyday…." She said pulling it out of her shirt and showed it to the camera, I remember buying that for our one month anniversary, "And every night when it's windy, I cuddle up next to this photo of me and you until I fall asleep. What am I doing? I'm not sending this to make you upset or angry. I've tried calling you on SO many occasions and I've tried to come by and talk to you at your room. I owe you the biggest apology of them all, I hope you can accept my apology and we can start over from scratch. I love and miss you." She said, I certainly did miss her much, she was like my other piece and she completed my puzzle. Knowing that she loves me, maybe I should try to get her back, but she said she wants to start over and she ran off, I don't know where she's at. I turned my webcam on, might as well respond to her, I pulled out my headset that had a microphone attached to it. Before I respond, what am I going to say? I spent the whole flight re-watching the video and typing up what I wanted to say back to her. When I got back to my apartment that I share with my best friend from high school I figured that I might as well record it and send it back.

"Taylor, where do I begin to respond to that? I accept your apology, but it still doesn't cover the pain I have inside me. My heart is just as broken, and only you can cure it, the last few months have been torture not being able to even talk to you without someone separating us. I know you quit WWE, now the only time I can see or hear your pretty voice is by this video. I'm shocked you still have that locket, I thought you would of thrown it out the next day. I miss you too, I still carry a picture of you and me in my wallet, now I have that bear you bought me constantly with me. I accept your apology Taylor, I'm sorry for breaking up with you, just at that time it was the best option. I love and miss you as well Taylor, more than you think." I said turning it off.

"Why are you talking to that Taylor chick? I thought you two were over?" Jason (roommate) said.

"We are, were, I don't know, it's confusing." I said as I popped up the video clip showing a screen cap of her.

"You still love her huh?"

"Yeah, very much. I mean I don't agree with what she did to herself, but people make mistakes, I'm willing to work this out and look past it." I said glancing over at him.

"Are you ready to put up a fight against all those people that are against it?"

"Yes, if she is willing to do it."

"Your crazy going back to an ex." Jason said rolling his eyes as he picked up his keys.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Out, you need anything before I leave?"

"No, thanks though." I said as he left, I watched that clip a lot.

**Three Week's Later- Interview with TNA-Taylor's Point of View-**

I've been watching the clip of Matt, I never knew what to say back so I never responded, he probably thinks I'm a jerk. I've gotten a new cell phone and I call my friends through my hotel's phone so they can't call me. I'm enrolled in college already, but I don't start until February. Right now I am working at the hotel as the clerk at the gift shop and I work at the Block Buster. Today I have an interview with TNA for a photography job, not internship, job job. I got dressed in my nicest clothes for Jarrett, plus I thought he was kind of cute so anything for good impressions, plus Dixie was going to be there. I nervously walked into the building after taking a deep breath, I asked a security guard to walk me to his office, it was Monday so they were filming so it had to be quick, I walked by Kurt Angle, AJ Styles and a blonde guy I didn't know, I knew Angle from my dad and Styles I've heard my dad talk to someone else about.

"Here's his office ma'am." The security guard said.

"Thanks sir." I said as he turned around and started walking away, I saw a few other people walking around the hallways, I looked at the door. "Deep breath." I mumbled under my breath, I knocked on the door. I nervously looked over my resume and my portfolio I put together for this interview that I brought with me to give them. The door flung open by the blonde head man and I caught a ball of air stuck in my throat from nerves and shock.

"Hello, you must be Taylor, I'm Jeff Jarrett." Jeff said sticking out his hand, I shook his hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Jeff. Thank you for bringing me in for an interview." I said.

"No problem, is that your resume?" Jeff asked pointing at the paper.

"Oh yeah, sorry, and I have my portfolio." I said handing it over, he waved for me to follow him into the room, I shut the door behind us.

"Dixie, this is Taylor, Taylor this is Dixie. Dixie, you want to look at her portfolio?" Jeff said not looking up from my resume.

"Hi Dixie." I said sticking out my hand to shake the woman's that was sitting there, she stood up when we shook hands and I handed her my portfolio.

"Go ahead and take a seat." Dixie said as I sat down nervously crossing my legs at the ankles.

"I see you worked at WWE." Jeff said as he handed the resume over to Dixie as he sat down behind his desk.

"Yes sir, is that a problem?" I asked.

"No, why would you want to work at WWE then move to us?" Jeff asked confused.

"Personal issues sir." I said.

"Your still not having any of these personal issues?" Dixie asked handing Jeff my portfolio as she started looking at my resume.

"No, I'm better." I said.

"Well, you certainly will be a good add to our company." Jeff said flipping a page of my portfolio.

"Thanks sir." I said.

"That doesn't mean we were hiring you." Dixie said harshly.

"I was taking it as a compliment, ma'am." I said politely.

"So, college?" Jeff asked.

"Senior." I said.

"Why do you think you will be a good add to TNA?" Dixie asked.

"I think I would be a good add because I'm very outgoing, I can work with anyone, I know my wrestling, I've watched it my whole life, I'm very helpful so I can help out in other areas not only photography, and I am very organized." I said.

"What other area's could you help with?" Jeff asked.

"I can help the wrestlers when they are rehearsing their matches before the show, I know how to take a bump so I can be used as a dummy if needed. I can help the recording crew, I know how to work video cameras since I took three film classes, and I can help set up the ring when we are tour since I've done it before." I said.

"Would you like to go up in the company?" Dixie asked.

"If I am able to, if there isn't room for me to go up in this company, fine by me, I will be fine staying as the little photographer girl." I said nervously pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"If you could be any animal, what animal would you be?" Jeff asked.

"A panda bear."

"Why?" Dixie asked.

"Because they are calm, and they can live among any environment or people."

"What qualities could you add to the company?" Dixie asked.

"I can add more fun, I love having fun, I know the difference between fun and work, I don't mind making myself look stupid to make others laugh and I can also add spice to things." I said.

"Okay, well, thank you for coming by and we will give you a call when we decide." Jeff said.

"Thank you very much sir, ma'am." I said shaking Jeff's and Dixie's hands before I walked out of the room and went out the way I came in. "Fucking blew that." I said smacking the steering wheel, I went and checked out a couple apartments, I found one that was walking distance to Block Buster and the hotel, but I still had to drive to the school and TNA if I get it.


	36. Troubles with Authority

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**December 25****th****-Taylor's Point of View-**

I've been working at TNA, unfortunately we had to work tonight, but we made it a quick shoot, I was called into Jeff's and Dixie's office for some odd reason, I thought I was going to get fired, I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Jeff said, I walked in slowly.

"You wanted to see me sir and ma'am?" I asked shutting the door behind me.

"Yeah, we looked through your file and we saw that you were bulimic, do you know what type of company we are trying to run here?" Dixie asked.

"That was earlier this year, I'm better, I went to therapy." I said.

"But, if news gets out about you being bulimic you know what it will look like on our company?" Jeff asked.

"But it was none of your business if I was bulimic, is it that big of a deal?" I asked.

"No it's not, but why didn't you tell us?" Jeff asked.

"I thought it wasn't that big of a deal, I mean I'm just a photographer not a knockout, if I was applying to be a knockout I would of said something." I said.

"Okay, understand, you can leave." Jeff said.

"I'm not down here, I want her fired, I don't want some bulimic girl working for us, maybe that was the Mexican way." Dixie said.

"It is not a Mexican way and no not even try to blame this on my culture." I said.

"Why don't you just get out of here you fat bitch." Dixie said, I bitch slapped her and stormed out, I went outside, I shouldn't of slapped her, now I really am fired. I sat on the banister of the wheelchair ramp. The blonde wrestler that I saw on my interview day walk out, he seemed kind of frustrated.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone else would be out here." He said.

"Sorry, is this your spot?" I asked looking at him.

"No it's cool, I hate how we have to work on Christmas." He said as he leant against the wall.

"Me too, my family is back in California."

"I know how you feel, my family isn't here either."

"Taylor's the name." I said looking over at him.

"Eric."

"Nice to meet you Eric, maybe we can do something for Christmas together, I may not have a gift for you, but we can do dinner or something."

"Sounds good, so what do you do for TNA?" Eric asked.

"Photography, but I'm going to get fired."

"Why's that?"

"They went through my medical records, they found out something I didn't want them to know, I yelled back at Dixie, Jeff was cool with it, and I ended up bitch slapping Dixie." I said guilty.

"Who doesn't have a fit with her? I've yelled back at her a couple of times myself."

"You have?" I asked shocked when Jeff came out.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

"Dixie, did you really need to do that? That poor girl has been through so much and you going on about it isn't helping any. She's not on the camera, no one knows her history or what not, if she was a knockout where she was in the public eye I would be worried."

"Jeff, what message are we sending having a bulimic photographer? What about your daughters?"

"Like they care about some photographer from my work." I said standing up getting frustrated with Dixie.

"Jeff, think about it, what if it breaks and we get heat for it."

"No one is going to find out okay?"

"She has no respect for authority, she slapped me." Dixie said.

"You deserved it this time Dixie, I'm going to go find Taylor."

"To fire her?"

"No, to apologize for your behavior." I said walking past her and out the door.

"But Jeff!" Dixie yelled out after me, I looked in every room that I past.

"Hey Kurt, have you seen the new photographer?" I asked walking up to Kurt Angle.

"No, I didn't even know we had a new photographer." Kurt said as Ben the one security guard that escorted Taylor to her interview overheard me ask him.

"Oh, Taylor?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, you seen her?" I asked.

"She's out back, she looked really upset and angry." Ben said, she has gotten close to Ben, she rarely talked to anyone, I think she had attachment issues. I walked outside to see her sitting on the railing and Eric leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Taylor, Eric." I said.

"Hey Jeff." Eric said.

"Eric, may I talk to Taylor alone?" I asked.

"Sure, Taylor, I'll meet you out here after the show?" Eric asked pointing at her.

"I'll be sitting right here until you get out here." She said as Eric walked inside.

"It's good you have a new friend, I wanted to come out here and apologize for Dixie's behavior, she always gets that way." I said.

"Sorry for hitting her, I let the anger get over me." She said.

"Don't worry about that, I would like you to continue working for us."

"My pleasure." She said.

**Taylor's Point of View-**

"Are you coming in?" Jeff asked.

"Actually, I'm going to call my family real quick to wish them a Merry Christmas." I said.

"Alright, 15 minutes." Jeff said, I pulled out my cell phone, I called my family.

"Merry Christmas." I said as my dad answered the phone.

"Merry Christmas to you too, we wish you were here." My dad said.

"Me too, but I knew that if I came back you weren't of let me leave again."

"Very true, what is your plans for Christmas?"

"I'm working and going to hang with a newly found friend."

"Sounds fun." My dad said as Eric walked back out smiling, I talked to my mom a little and I spoke baby gibberish to Dominique when they held up the phone to his ear.

"Bye papi, love you, mommy and Dominique."

"We love you too." My dad said as I hung up the phone.

"Baby brother?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, he's like 2 months old."

"Aw, you left that?"

"Harsh I know, I miss him like crazy." I said as I jumped off the railing.

"Maybe I can get your mind off it, plus you got to get inside, Jeff sent me out to get you." Eric said as he wrapped his arm around me pushing me inside. We did the show, after the show I sat out in the cold, stupid me didn't bring my jacket, I sat in the cold rubbing my arms trying to keep warm when Eric walked out with his bag. "Where's your jacket?" He asked.

"Didn't bring one, I forgot."

"Borrow mine." He said pulling his hoodie off and handed it over to me.

"You sure? I'm just walking to my car."

"Yeah, I can get it back when we go to your apartment."

"Are you sure?" I asked as he just gave me this look, I rolled my eyes and pulled it on. "I'm sorry for my apartment, it's very small and dirty."

"It can't be as bad as mine." Eric said.

"Follow me?"

"How else would I be able to get there?" Eric said throwing his bag into his trunk. We drove over to my apartment, we went up to my apartment and I gave him the tour of my one bedroom apartment. "Nice, you have a lot of pictures, obviously if your photography major." Eric said as he took notice to my photos.

"Yeah, and I have a wicked wrestling and movie collection." I said, we stayed up to almost 2 in the morning watching movies that he has never seen.

"I should get going, especially since you probably have work tomorrow."

"That I do, I hate my schedule."

"When is the next time we can hang out?" Eric asked as I started walking him out.

"We can hang out after 7 PM."

"Late dinner?"

"Sounds good, I'll write up my work and school schedule for you so you'll know when we can hang."

"Sounds good." Eric said as we got to his car, I hugged him, "Hugs on the first night."

"A friend hug."

"Do you do that often?"

"Yes, I've decided to do it more often since I don't know what's going to happen."

"Good idea, see you tomorrow." Eric said climbing into his car, I watched him pull out before I went back to my apartment.


	37. Busted

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**March 17****th****-Taylor's Point of View-**

I've been working like crazy, I'm surprised I've even been able to sleep or eat or even been able to hang out with Eric, which I have, for that matter, I have afternoon classes Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday from 2 PM - 7 PM, an online class on Saturday. I work at Block Buster Monday through Friday 8 AM to 1:30 PM, Saturday and Sunday I work 8 AM to 3 PM, I work at TNA Monday and Tuesday 4 PM to 6 PM, I work at the hotel at 8 PM to 4 AM on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. It's crazy and hectic, but I'm bringing in a lot of money. I recorded ECW to see what was going on, and I've heard that Matt was coming back today, give me something else for me to watch. I was at Block Buster looking through the checked out items and the items that were checked in that I needed to put back up when the door opened, without even looking up from the computer, I went into employee mode.

"Welcome to Block Buster, you need any help today?" I asked as I removed some movies from the check in list as I grabbed to put them back up on the shelf, when I looked over I realized who it was that just walked in.

"Taylor?" John asked.

"John? What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"The question is more like, what are you doing here?" John asked as I set the movies back down before I dropped them, I wrapped my arms around him tightly hugging him and he wrapped his arms around me picking my feet off the ground.

"Taylor! Sorry sir for her grabbing you like that." My boss said.

"Oh, no, this is my friend sir." I said.

"That still doesn't give you a right to hang all over him."

"Sorry."

"Get back to work." My boss said.

"Actually, she's going to take a break." John said.

"I am?" I asked.

"You are, she's taking a break." John said.

"Fine, fifteen minutes Taylor." My boss said as John dragged me outside.

"What the hell possessed you to get up and move like that?" John asked.

"I couldn't handle the pointing, the whispering, the giggling and then seeing Matt."

"Your still hurt from Matt?"

"Not that, I still…."

"What?"

"I still love him." I said looking down at my feet.

"Okay, good, he loves you too, he hasn't stopped talking about you, Taylor this, Taylor that." John said.

"He has?" I asked, I was teary eyed and looked up at him.

"Yes, I couldn't believe that a guy like him that loves you that much could do that to you. You kept on telling us and I think I just came to the realization."

"That's why I ran away, I didn't know how to get back with him after hurting him like that."

"I'm sure if you just go apologize to him and just respond to his fucking email." John said.

"If you're here, does that mean WWE is?" I asked.

"No, I'm on break. Why work at Block Buster?" John asked looking up at the sign.

"Couldn't do anything else, I need the money for my apartment, college, gas, food, etc."

"I got a proposition for you."

"What?" I asked.

"I keep my mouth shut of where you are, you stay at my apartment free of cost if just do a few things for me."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Grocery shopping the day before I come home, getting my mail, collecting the newspaper, responding to people through my My Space and email, sending out my mail on time, doing trash runs, and going through my food making sure nothing is expired, and the house is clean when I get home."

"That's it?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, deal?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, it'll be fun little sis." John beg.

"Fine, I'll move this weekend."

"Thanks!" John said. I told him everything that has happened since I got to Florida, well most of it until my boss came out telling me to get back to work, then John came in and chatted with me as I worked, my boss was getting annoyed.


	38. Welcome Back

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**June 8****th****- Taylor's Point of View-**

I've been living with John, it's like living with my older brother, I still work at Block Buster, I quit my hotel job, but I work at TNA and go to school. John's apartment is a house that is rented out like an apartment, it's a three bedroom, it's very cozy. I hang with Eric more now that I don't work as much, less when John is home since John doesn't know I'm with TNA yet. John was coming home today, he said he had a surprise for me, which I was hoping to celebrate my one year no signs of bulimic anniversary, I took today off to clean up the apartment some and take the garbage out before he got home. I was sitting on the couch reading my college text book studying for a test I had the next day when I heard his car pull in and his car door open. I slammed the book shut, I jumped up and ran to the door to greet him. I heard him jingle the keys to open the door, he opened it and I pulled him into a hug without letting him get into the house or set his bags down.

"Taylor, I got a surprise for you." John said.

"I know, where is it, what is it?" I asked excitedly, I saw him wave to someone, "Who is in the car?" I asked when I saw Matt climb out, I threw my hands over my mouth in shock. "You did not?"

"I couldn't keep something this big from him." John said, Matt just stood there staring at me awkwardly.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone." I said.

"Fingers were crossed, just go." John said as he nudged me a little and John walked inside closing the door behind him, I slowly walked up to Matt, we stood there quietly for a few moments, during those moments I could still feel the sparks between us, the electricity of love in each other.

"So…" Matt said.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry." I said looking at my feet.

"Do you feel what I'm feeling?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, you do know I never wanted to leave you?" Matt asked.

"Then why'd you leave?" I asked leaning against John's car.

"Your dad, him and his stubborn ways, he automatically thought it was me and couldn't believe it was his little girl's fault." Matt said.

"You do know that you didn't have to leave though, we could of fought through it."

"Look how good it worked out when we didn't fight through it huh?" Matt asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"It hurt being away from you, it seriously did, I think I lost SO much sleep from that."

"Does this mean we're back together?" Matt asked.

"Do you want to be back together? It's been a year of me being clean, I guess that's what you say."

"I want to be back together, I love you and even standing here with you I feel complete."

"Me too, give me a hug, I've been wanting to do it for SO long."

"Fuck a hug give me a kiss." Matt said, I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed on the lips. "That felt so good." Matt said.

"It felt right." I said, I looked over and saw John peeking out of the window.

"You do know, people back at WWE isn't going to like this." Matt said as we stood there facing each other, my arms wrapped around his neck and his hands on my waist.

"I haven't said anything about going back to WWE yet."

"Why not? I mean, we're together, don't you want to be with me closer than ever?"

"I do, but are people still talking?"

"No, everyone has forgotten about it, everyone has been missing you, the photos have gone down in quality." Matt said as I played with the hair on the back of his neck.

"I'll think about it, you want to go do something?" I asked.

"Like I would turn that down." Matt said, we spent the whole day together, we went to Universal Orlando, we went on all the rides since Matt insisted on getting the front of the line passes, we got pictures taken with the characters and catching up. Matt stayed with me at John's house, Matt snuck into my room and we cuddled together, and it felt so good finally sleeping in his arms again. 'I should go back to WWE, I'm missing out on Dominique's life, he's already crawling and getting close to walking and talking, if not already, I miss my friends, my dad and mom, and I don't think I'll be able to let Matt go off by himself.' I crawled out of Matt's arms without waking him, I found my phone, I didn't care what time it was, I called my old boss.

"Hey Chuck, this is Taylor, I was calling to see if I can get a job with you at WWE, I didn't call Vince, I don't want my dad to know okay? Please, wait I'm getting another call…." I said going to look at the number and it was him, "It's you, never mind….." I said switching over to the phone call, "Hey Chuck."

"Taylor, why are you calling so late?" He asked grumpily.

"Sorry, I was calling to see if I can have a job."

"Absolutely, you start tomorrow." He said.

"Thanks." I said as I hung up the phone, now I got to call Jeff and tell him that I have to quit, what about Eric? I called Jeff, he didn't answer, "Jeff, sorry I called so late at night, just some things came up and I am going back to WWE, I'm sorry sir for this, I hope you understand, WWE is where my family and friends are. If you got any questions, just call me back." I said as I hung up, I then texted Eric, 'You up?,' instead of texting he called me back.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Look, I got to leave TNA, not because of you, just other things." I said.

"Your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah, long story okay? I'm still going to talk to you and miss you like crazy my little shy boy."

"You better, I love you okay."

"Love you too, air hug."

"Air hug, just go get some sleep, it's late." Eric said, he was such a sweetie pie and was always nice, if I didn't love Matt so much or if I never met Matt, I would so date Eric. I went and crawled back into bed with Matt. The next night I was going to be back at WWE, what is everyone going to say?

**The Next Night-**

I was eager to get back, but nervous to see if anything changed or if anyone remembered me. Matt and I took my car, I wanted to get to the arena early and John always ran late.

"Are you going to be okay going in there?" Matt asked as we stood outside looking at the arena, crew members were walking by, no one was saying anything or even looking at me.

"Just give me a few minutes." I said as he held me in his embrace as I just braced myself to go inside. "Let's do this." I said, Matt walked in with me, our hands intervened together and we met Vince first.

"Taylor Gutierrez, just the girl I was hoping will come back soon enough. I heard you talked to Chuck last night and he wants you on tonight." Vince said excitedly.

"That's why I'm here sir." I said.

"Matt, is there a reason why your in here?" Vince asked.

"We're together sir." Matt said.

"Does your dad know?" Vince asked.

"Not yet." I said.

"Here's a standard contract, read it over and sign it and give it back to me ASAP." Vince said handing me the contract.

"Thanks sir for bringing me back this soon." I said.

"My pleasure, you're my best photographer." Vince said.

"Come on sweetie." Matt said as we walked out, I dragged him with me to find EVERYONE! I first ran into Randy, Ted and Cody.

"Oh my god, that can't be Taylor!" Cody said.

"Oh my god, it's Cody." I said as I hugged them each.

"We've missed you." Ted said, Randy smacked me across the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I asked.

"Leaving us, don't ever do that again." Randy said.

"Did my big Randy Pandy missed me?" I asked.

"I hate you for leaving." Randy said when soon enough Dave and Shawn joined us.

"Davie bear and father Shawn." I said hugging the two men, they both pinched me.

"That is for leaving, you just don't leave like that." Shawn said.

"I'm sorry, I've got other people to see, come on Matt." I said dragging him with me, which got weird looks from everyone, we went and met up with Melina, Candice and Mickie.

"Taylor girl, you got explaining and story telling to do." Mickie said.

"I'm going to go get ready, you girls have fun." Matt said as I pecked him on the lips.

"You two dating?" Candice asked.

"Yes, we talked about it and we hurt when apart and being together it just feels right." I said, I told them everything and explained it better why I initially left. "I need to go see my dad, bye you guys." I said as I got up from the table in the catering area to my dad's locker room, I knocked on the door and waited for my dad to open it, which he did.

"Taylor May!" My dad said pulling me into a hug.

"Papi, I'm back." I said.

"Here, your coming home?" My dad asked hugging me again.

"Yes, I'm working with WWE and I want to come home." I said.

"Thank god, your mom is going to be happy." My dad said, I spent most of my time in my dad's locker room talking to him, I didn't tell him about me and Matt.


	39. Birthday Engagment

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**July 3****rd****- Matt's Point of View-**

I flew into San Diego last night to spend the next day with Taylor, it was her birthday and I had a big announcement for her. I got a hotel room crashing making sure the present was in a safe place. The next morning I woke up super early taking a shower getting an outfit on that she said she loved on me. I spiked my hair up gently running gel through it, I slid her present into my pocket. Her parent's didn't know she was staying with me, they thought she would be with Kristy and Sammy, but if they knew her better they would of known she hasn't been talking to them. When I got to USCSD I texted Taylor that I was at the school, I stood outside my car leaning against it waiting for her to arrive. When I saw her pull in, she was wearing a spaghetti strap and shorts, she looked good, it was kind of hot out so the outfit was suitable.

"Hey baby." I said kissing her on the lips.

"Hey, this brings back memories huh?" She asked.

"Yep, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." She said as she grabbed my hand and she intervened her fingers with mine as she pulled out her iPod handing me an ear bud, I put it in my ear, she twirled the spinner to 'Far Away' by Nickel Back

'_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore'  
_

This place brings back memories for us, this is where we first began and where the mistake happened. Maybe this time it will give us a chance to start over and be together forever. It's been too long since we've been here and gave it a shot. Let's hope this one will work out better than the last one, we both know that we love each other more than life itself, we each loved each other all along it was a giant mistake, just to think that this school was the start of it. We walked to the central park where we took those pictures, we sat on the bench. I missed being with her for so long, I kept dreaming that she was in the bed next to me and she wasn't, I don't want her to go again that's why I have an engagement ring in my pocket. I got off the bench down onto one knee pulling out the engagement ring. I started singing the next part of the song:

"'_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up_'"

Taylor threw her hands over her mouth in shock, she just stared from me to the ring then back to me. She looked into my eyes with her blue ones, she got that from her mom the tears making her eyes more blue._  
_

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore'_

"So, Taylor, will you marry me?" I asked, tears were rolling out of her eyes, she nodded yes.

"Yes Matt, I'll marry you." She said, I smiled widely and she pulled me up to my feet and hugged me tightly, she cried into my shoulder.

'_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know'  
_

"Being that far away from you for that long really hurt and realized I couldn't stand being away from you for any longer." I said as I slid the ring on her finger and she wiped tears from her eyes with her other hand.

"I love you!" She said hugging me again.

_  
'I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go'_

Deep down, I wanted her to stay with me, I didn't want to leave her at all, but I knew that she didn't want me to leave either. I missed her saying that she loved me, I missed hearing her saying 'Papi' to Rey, I missed her personality, I missed her touch, and I missed her laying and cuddling with me at night. I forgive her and I forgive myself, it was just a big mess. Now that we're engaged I can't lose her and she won't leave me and she won't lose me, we will hold onto each other for rest of our lives.

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I moved back home with my family, I got to crawl around the house with Dominique, he's gotten so big, and he's learning how to walk right now, he's standing so that's a good sign. My dad and mom aren't happy I'm with Matt, but I'm happy with him and we don't care what others think, we are just happy together. As for my friends, most of them understand, or their at least civil about it around us. We are on break, my dad got this weekend off for 4th of July, Matt came over to San Diego to spend it with me, my parents think I'm going to hang with Kristy and Sammy, but I lost them in the shuffle. P-H, well, we talk here and there, but more as friends, he decided not to take the WWE internship and he decided to go for a WHOLE different major. Eric and I are still pretty close friends, I talk to him every night and see him every time I go to Florida, he's cool with Matt. I woke up early on my birthday so I could get ready for the night at the hotel with Matt, he was looking at moving to San Diego so he could be closer to me, my dad and mom thought I was staying the night at Kristy's and Sammy. I showered up, and I played with Dominique, I tossed him up and caught him, then I took him out back playing on the jungle gym, I took him down the slide until I got a text message from Matt saying he was at USCSD. I drove over to the school after saying good bye to my parents. I met up with Matt in the parking lot.

"Hey baby." Matt said as we kissed each other on the lips.

"Hey, this brings back memories huh?" I asked.

"Yep, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed his hand intervening my fingers with his. I pulled out my iPod giving him an ear bud and turned it to the song 'Far Away' by Nickel Back, I couldn't get enough of that song.

'_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore'_

This college brings back so many memories, this time I hope I don't misuse or make anymore mistakes. I look over at Matt who I'm hanging onto hands with, I don't know why I did such a thing to him or myself. I which I had another chance to redo it, I wouldn't of wrecked it that way. I loved him and missed him SO much over that year away from him, he never left my thoughts. We sat down at the bench in central park. I've been so far away from everyone for too long, especially him, I was extremely down at that moment in my life. I thought I would literally die or wanted to die since I couldn't be with him. I kept dreaming and thinking of all those times we were together, those memories running through me right now. I saw Matt stand up and get down on one knee, and I heard him start singing:

"'_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up_'"

I threw my hands over my mouth in shock, I stared from him to the ring then back to him. He couldn't be serious, but that ring looked real not fake, he had a sparkle in his eyes and he looked dead serious and very hopeful waiting for my answer._  
_

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore'_

"So, Taylor, will you marry me?" He asked, tears were rolling out of my eyes, I nodded yes.

"Yes Matt, I'll marry you." I said, he smiled widely and I pulled him up to his feet and hugged him tightly, I cried into his shoulder.

'_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know'  
_

"Being that far away from you for that long really hurt and realized I couldn't stand being away from you for any longer." He said as he slid the ring onto my finger and I wiped tears from my eyes with my other hand.

"I love you!" I said hugging him again.

'_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go'_

I wanted him to stay by my side through my down time, but I think it was for the best, now we are together, we going to get married. Everyday I hoped I could get another glimpse of him, I wanted to hear him say I love you, I wanted to hear him laugh, I wanted to feel his soft touch, I wanted to hear his heart beat when we slept and I wanted his strong arms around me. I forgave myself then I forgave him for leaving, he only did what was best for us. I now have him back, I am hanging onto him, we made a promise that we are going to be together forever and will not back away from each other even when something goes wrong. I'm not letting him go, and now we are engaged and we are going to get married, we can't let each other go.

**SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY, I FEEL THIS IS THE BEST WAY TO END IT, I MAY DO A SEQUEL DEPENDING ON HOW MANY PEOPLE ASK FOR IT AND WHEN AND IF I CAN GET A GOOD IDEA TO CONTINUE IT, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello all that read this story!**

**I've came up with an idea for the sequel, and it is posted on my profile, i****t's called 'Not So Altered Anymore'**

**-lilbit89**


End file.
